Carry On
by xxdeegurlxx
Summary: On the outside Natalie seemed like a normal girl, but she has been plagued by tragedy. Now with everything crashing around her she turns to an old family friend Bobby Singer, and meets The Winchesters, giving her more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So this is my first story on fanfiction so i apologize if it is a little rough. I wanted to bring my own take on the series by bringing in an OC. The story takes place in the middle of the fourth season. _

The Impala drove up the rough dirt road that led to Bobby's house. Dean and Sam had finished the whole mess with Anna, and they were both a little on edge. It was shocking for them when they found out she was an angel and then to top it all off the angels and demons had their own confrontation. It was something that Sam had planned to happen all along. After all of this the boys felt that they needed some sort of break. They needed to retreat, to have a chance to just relax and not have to worry about looking for another job. So it was no surprise that they would drive out to Bobby's. He was not only their confidant but a man who had grown into a father to them. It never mattered if they were at Bobby's asking for help on a case or there to unwind, being with Bobby always seemed to put the boys at ease.

Dean parked the impala just a few feet from the house. The doors creaked as the boys climbed out of the car and made their way over to the house. Dean opened the door and walked in, Sam following behind. "Bobby!" Dean called out, only to have no one answer. His brows furrowed as he turned to look at Sam, who looked back with an equally confused expression. "Bobby?" Dean called out again before walking into the kitchen as Sam headed upstairs. Bobby was nowhere to be found in the entire house.

Dean met Sam at the foot of the stairs, "He isn't upstairs." Sam said as he reached Dean. Suddenly, both of them heard a faint noise coming from outside. Both walked out and looked around not seeing anything when they heard it again. The brothers turned and were both facing the garage. They glanced at each other briefly before quietly making their way to the garage.

As they came closer, two voices began to appear through the silence. Dean glanced back at Sam, who furrowed his brows. They both peered in and saw Bobby leaning against one of the old beat up cars and a young woman sitting across from him. There didn't seem to be anything wrong, clearly the opposite of what the boys were thinking when they didn't find Bobby in his house. Dean cleared his throat, announcing he and Sam had found them. Bobby and the woman both looked over to see Sam and Dean standing in the opening of the garage.

"Sam, Dean, didn't know you guys were coming over. Though it is always nice to see you two in one peace." Dean smirked, "Yeah it's nice to see you to Bobby."

Bobby looked over at Sam, "How are you holding up there Sam?" Sam shrugged and slid his hands in his jacket pockets. "Same old, i guess." Bobby nodded solemnly and noticed Dean was eyeing the woman across from him. "Well I am just being all kinds of rude aren't I? Sam, Dean this is Natalie Collins. Natalie this is Sam and Dean Winchester."

Natalie stood and walked over reaching her hand out which Dean took quickly. 'It is really nice to meet you both." Dean smiled and nodded his head slowly, "Yes it is really nice to meet you too Natalie." She smiled faintly before looking over at Sam and shook his hand.

An awkward silence fell over the group, no one really knew what to say next. Dean felt he would be the one to break the ice. "So uh, you know Bobby here. How long have you known him?"

Natalie glanced at Bobby briefly, "Oh I've known him for quite sometime now. I guess you could say since I was a little girl." Dean hummed in response, and eyed her slightly. Natalie heard her phone go off with a message alert and she pulled it out of her pocket and read the message sent to her from her sister. "Well I'm sorry guys but I have to get going." Natalie turned around and grabbed her bag. "Thanks for everything Bobby." Bobby smiled before pulling Natalie in a tight hug. "No problem kiddo. If you need anything don't hesitate to call." Natalie smiled to him before making her way out of the garage.

She stopped suddenly and turned back around to Sam and Dean, "It was really nice meeting the two of you." She said with a small smile, before walking out of the garage.

Once he was sure she was gone Dean turned back around gazing at Bobby with a big smirk. Bobby eyed him confusingly. "What you looking at me like that for boy?"

Dean shook his head, "Nothing Bobby, I just never thought you knew someone like her." Bobby scoffed and narrowed his eyes, "She is the daughter of a friend of friend of mine Dean, she might as well be my daughter."

"Are her parents hunters as well?" Sam asked, suddenly breaking his silence.

"Just her father, her mother wanted no part in any of it." Sam nodded understandingly. "Well, she seems like a really nice girl-" "Don't even think about it boy." Bobby interrupted Dean, who looked at him and lifted his hands in defense. "I wasn't thinking anything Bobby." Bobby rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Yeah whatever, come on boys lets go inside so you can tell me what happened."

**Alright so how was it? I know it wasn't that long but I just wanted to get this part up. I am currently working on the second chapter so I am hoping to get it up by either tomorrow or the weekend. Anyways please, please, please review. If you have ideas of your own go ahead and post them in the comments and ill read them. **

**Until next time! Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I think I should just make sure that it is clear, Lily Collins is who i am using as Natalie. If you envision someone else as her then you can go ahead and do that. Well in this chapter there will be a few new characters introduced in this chapter. But other than that lets get to it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, everything here belongs to the creators, except for my original characters_

The drive from Bobby's to her home took a little over an hour but Natalie never really minded. It was during this time that she could cherish just being with herself. She was able to clear her mind and have a chance to relax and not have to think about home or anything else. It was during moments like these that she was able to find and enjoy her solitude. After, her father had died everything just seemed to be getting worse. Her mother never really seemed to have moved on from the whole ordeal, though, Natalie can't say she has either. After all, she did witness what happened to her father and it made her question what happened instead of moving on. Not to mention the fact that her mother blamed her for what happened to her father. That won't necessarily help anyone to move on from the death of a loved one.

There was one point in which Natalie actually started to believe her mother. She began to accept the belief that it was her fault, that she should have done more to save her father from his fate. Her sister Marina and brother Andrew tried their best to make her understand that there was nothing she could have done to save their father. Their father was a hunter, therefore, he put himself in danger every single day and he was bound to die sooner or later. It was a grim thought that Natalie never wanted to think about, but it was the truth and it helped her realize that she was not at fault for what happened. All of the questioning of what killed her father, prohibited her from actually grieving the death of the man she was so close to. Only recently was she able to let the reality slowly and painfully sink in, it was this that prompted her to turn to Bobby. During the past two years he had been the only other man she would consider a father to her. He helped her through everything, from letting her stay the night after one of her mother's rants or just simply let her vent her anger and frustration to him. Natalie always wondered how he dealt with it, but she was forever grateful that he did.

Natalie pulled her 2003 Sonata into the driveway and quickly got out of the car. The front door opened and she gazed up to see her brother Andrew making his way towards her. A big smile appeared on his face as he enveloped her in his arms, "It's nice to see you again Nad." Andrew said as he quickly kissed the top of her head. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they began to walk back to the house, "So tell me how was the visit to Bobby's"

Natalie shrugged, "It was the same old, same old. The fact that I have gone to him constantly because of mom, I might as well just move into his house."

Andrew pulled her closer to him and sighed, "I know things have been tough with mom but, you just need to hang in there Nad."

As they walked into the house, Marina was already making her way down the stairs. Upon seeing Natalie she broke out in a big smile and threw her arms around her, "Welcome back Nad, from another trip to Bobby's." Natalie rolled her eyes slightly and smiled as she dumped her bag on the ground.

"Hey, don't just throw your crap on the ground like that! You do have a room Nad." Marina scolded lightly as she picked up her sister's bag. All Natalie could do was chuckle and walked into the kitchen. Her mother was sitting at the kitchen table, typing away vigorously on her laptop. Natalie leaned against entrance frame and cleared her throat slightly. Her mother stopped and gazed over at her, a blank expression was written on her face, though that didn't stop the chill that went down Natalie's spine.

"I am not gonna ask where have you been, because there is simply no point. I know where you go and I can say that I don't approve." Her mother's voice was hoarse, no doubt from their little bicker a few days back.

Natalie scoffed, "Right, like i care about what you approve and disapprove."

Her mother glared at her before returning to type on her laptop, "There really is no need for an attitude Natalie."

"Oh right, this coming from the woman who constantly blames me for _everything _ that has happened for the past two years." Her mother continued typing never skipping a beat. That was when Natalie knew the argument was over. She bit her lip before leaving the kitchen and retreating to her bedroom. Marina was in there sorting out the clothes she had taken to Bobby's and brought back.

Natalie fell onto the bed and closed her eyes, "Did you and mom have another domestic?" Marina asked.

"Surprisingly, no. I guess she wasn't in the mood for an argument and to be honest, neither am I." Marina sighed and continued sorting out the clothes.

A comfortable silence fell between the sisters, when Marina's phone started to go off. She pulled it out and read a message from the hospital that she was needed back. "Damn, I have to go back to the hospital Nad. They just brought in two more people who were in an accident on Miles Road."

Natalie sat up her brows furrowed in confusion, "Again? That's like the fourth accident this entire week. Did they ever find out what was causing it? or were the drivers drunk?"

Marina shook her head, "Nope the police never found anything. They said that it was just mere accidents that were taking place. Anyways I got to go see you tonight." Marina quickly kissed the top of Natalie's head and left the room.

"I highly doubt they are mere accidents."

* * *

Natalie and Andrew walked out of the restaurant and made their way back to his car. "So do you feel better now Nad?"

She smiled and nodded her head, "Yes, you know I always am when you get me out of the house."

Andrew chuckled and offered his arm to Nad, she took it without hesitating and they continued their walk. Once they reached the car, Natalie glanced over at the convenient store across the street and saw two men walk out. For a brief second she thought that she recognized them but her thoughts were interrupted by her brother, "Hey you going to get in the car?"

"Oh uh yeah, sorry just got...distracted." Natalie glanced back across the street but the men were gone. She simply brushed it off and got into the car. Halfway home her phone began to ring and on the caller I.D. she saw that it was Bobby.

"Bobby? What's wrong?"

_"Natalie I need you to get over here as soon as possible."_

"Why? Is there something wrong Bobby?"

_"I just need you to get here. Could you do that?" _

"Uhm, yeah I'll be there soon." Natalie hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket.

"What was that all about?" Andrew asked,

"Is it possible that you could take me over to Bobby's? He says that he needs me to be there but didn't mention why."

Andrew shrugged, "Sure, besides it's been a while since I've seen old Bobby."

Andrew turned the car off of the main road and onto an isolated high way that would help take them back around for a quicker way to Bobby's. It took Natalie only a few seconds to realize what road they were on.

"Drew, we are on Miles Road aren't we?" She asked as her eyes glanced warily over to him

He nodded his head and looked over at her, "Is that a problem Nad?"

"You need to turn around and get off of this road." Natalie said without skipping a beat.

Andrew stared at her with confusion and surprise, "Nad you know that this was our quickest way to get to Bobby's right? Might as well take."

Natalie could feel her heart began to beat fast, "No Drew...I...I think you need to turn around and find another way. I don't care if it will take us longer, we just need to get off this road."

Andrew could hear the worry in Natalie's voice, yet he didn't know why she was so paranoid about being on this road. "Nad seriously why are you so nervous about this road. Does it have to do with the accidents?"

Natalie sunk into her seat and took a deep breath, "I don't know, I guess so."

She could hear Andrew chuckle, "You have nothing to worry about Nad, those were just horrible accidents. We are fine."

Natalie nodded her head solemnly but that didn't help her nerves settle down. She closed her eyes and ran a hand down her face, trying her best to calm herself. Honestly, she didn't know why she was so nervous. People got into accidents all the time, they were going to be just fine.

Natalie opened her eyes and her heart nearly stopped when she saw someone standing out in the middle of the road. For just a few brief seconds time seemed to almost stand still and she was quick to react.

"Andrew look out!" Natalie screamed as Andrew swerved the car to the right and it began to spin until Andrew took control of the wheel to straighten the car. Both Natalie and Andrew found themselves facing a drop off into a ditch. They barely had time to react before their car plunged into the ditch and crashing into a tree. Natalie blacked out and was only able to hear the sharp sound of metal breaking and glass shattering.

* * *

She finally came too with her head lying against the dashboard. Her legs were trapped and her arms felt entirely numb. She slowly lifted her head only to be overwhelmed by a deep pain in her head. She hissed and pressed her hand against her forehead and when she withdrew it she saw it covered with blood. Natalie tried to move her body but every single move would cause her body to scream in pain. Her head turned and she saw her brother leaned up against the steering wheel, and he was not moving. She moved her hand to his shoulder and gently shook him.

"Andrew...Andrew?" She continued to shake him but he never responded. Soon fear and panic began to over take her and hot tears began to stream down her cheeks, "Andrew..." Her voice was becoming weaker and her vision began to blur. She tried one last time to wake him up but soon fell back into darkness. Soon enough she could hear voices outside of the car, but they sounded so distant. Her opened her eyes to a bright light shinning in her eyes and she could make out the figure of two men, one of them trying to open the passenger door. Upon opening it the door made a deathly sound which caused her to flinch and the man unbuckled her seat belt and then tried to come up with a way to get her out. It was then that Natalie was able to get a good look at him and it finally came to her who it was. Sam Winchester. Her eyes looked past him and fell upon Dean who had a grim expression on his face.

Sam motioned for Dean to come over, "Alright Dean I need you to lift up the dashboard...or whats left of it at least. Just hang on Natalie were going to get you out." Sam wrapped one arm around her shoulder, "Okay Dean on three. One. Two. Three."

Dean lifted the mashed up dashboard as much as he could and Sam was able to easily pull Natalie out. He set her down on the ground for a second before picking her up bridal style.

Sam looked back into the car and saw Andrew leaned against the steering wheel, "Dean we need to get him out."

Dean shined his flashlight in and waved at Sam, "Go ahead and get her back to the car, I'll get him out." Sam nodded before turning and quickly made his way back on the hill towards the Impala. Natalie gazed up at him, a small whimper escaped causing him to look down at her. If there was any hint of worry on his face, she could not see it, her eyes were starting to go hazy again.

"...sam..." Natalie only managed to faintly say before Sam interrupted her, "It's okay Natalie, you're fine. Just don't talk alright. You are going to be just fine." She nodded slowly before falling once again into darkness.

**And that is the end of this chapter, I know it's a little bit of a cliffhanger. Anyway I wanted this chapter to give you a small glimpse into her family life, but she will reveal more as the story goes on. So what did you think? Don't forget to review!**

**until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Another update! I really wanted to get this chapter up because this upcoming week I am going to be kind of busy so I will try and get another chapter up this week but can't make any promises. _

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

The first she noticed was the fact she was lying on some sort of bed. It wasn't as soft as her bed at home so she knew that is not where she is at. There was a steady beeping next to her and it reminded her of a heart monitor, but why was she hooked up to one? That was when everything started coming back to her; the car accident, Andrew not responding to her, Sam and Dean coming to rescue both of them. She didn't remember anything after that, since she blacked out. Suddenly, panicked struck her as she remembered how bad her brother seemed the last time she saw him. Natalie tried moving her arms to pull the blankets off of her body, but stopped when she felt a searing pain rush through her body. Every little move she made, it caused her muscles to tense and ache. After what seemed like forever, Natalie finally gave up and settled against the bed. Her eyes slowly opened, and she blinked a couple of times to adjust to the brightness. Taking a quick glance around the room, she found herself alone. She sighed and closed her eyes again.

She needed to find out how Andrew was, the little thought poking in the back of her mind was driving her insane. _What if he was dead? _No. Natalie pushed that thought away. Andrew couldn't be dead, he was a fighter and wouldn't give up that easily. The door to her room opened, causing her eyes to snap open. Standing before her was her sister Marina, with an expression that read relief yet sadness. Marina walked over to the chair next to Natalie's bed and sat down, placing a duffle bag next to her.

"How are you feeling Nad?" Marina asked, placing her hand on Natalie's forehead and gently stroked her hair back. Natalie tried to speak, but she couldn't seem to get the words out. Instead, she settled for just nodding her head slightly. Marina smiled sadly, taking in her sisters appearance. She had been working late last night and was just about to go home when Sam came in carrying her sister. Marina had never been so scared in her life. Seeing her sister's head covered in blood and not responding to her nearly sent her off the edge, not to mention her brother was not any better.

"I should give Sam and Dean some sort of award or something, for saving you. God only knows what could of happened if they hadn't found you."

Natalie took a few deep breaths and coughed a few times before she was able to find her voice. "Where is...sam and dean?"

Marina's smile grew at the sound of her sisters' voice, "They are out there in the waiting room, they have been talking to Bobby on and off for the past couple of hours."

Natalie nodded, "Yeah, uhm...Bobby called me...asking to see me."

Marina sighed and looked down at the bag next to her, "Yeah well he is gonna get a chance to ask you because you are going to Bobby's when you get out of here. I don't want mom to start ripping into you about what happened when you get home."

Natalie hesitated for a moment, she wanted to ask Marina how Andrew was but there was something off about Marina. She could sense that something had happened while she was unconscious and she was afraid it had to do with Andrew. "Marina...what about Andrew? How is he?" Natalie could see the mood in Marina's eyes change drastically. It was then that her worst fear was realized though she didn't want to believe it.

"Marina...tell me. Is Andrew-is he alright?" Marina began to wring her hands together and tried her best to keep back the tears that were stinging at her eyes.

"I think you should get more rest Natalie." Marina stood from her chair but Natalie sat up and grabbed her arm, ignoring the pain that was coursing through her body. "Marina. tell. me."

Hot tears had begun to stream down Marina's cheeks, though she managed to keep her head turned away from Natalie. Should she tell her now? Her sister had just woken up from a horrible concussion, and now she had to decide whether it was best to tell her now or wait till she was better. Natalie's grip tightened and a lump began to form in her throat, "Marina! Tell me! Is Andrew-"

Marina finally turned to face her sister, the tears had formed stains on her cheek, yet there was immense anger and pain written in her eyes. "He's dead Natalie! He didn't make it!" The two sisters stared at each other as a deafening silence fell over them. Natalie's eyes soon began to sting with tears brimming her eyes, as much as she wanted to hold her Marina had to deal with this her own way. "You need to rest now Natalie." With that Marina left the room, leaving Natalie in disbelief and shock.

* * *

Natalie was sitting against the headboard of her bed staring off into the distance. The shock and disbelief was slowly sinking in and it was making Natalie sick. All of the pain, grief, anger and sadness from Andrews death was slowly mixing with the loss of her father. She felt as if a huge weight was just dumped on her shoulders and she it was holding her in place, preventing her from even accepting the fact that her brother was now dead. Maria had been successful in preventing their mother from coming into Natalie's rooms. Both girls knew that if she did there would be no way in stopping their mother. Marina has been avoiding visiting Natalie, for the reason of how she delivered the news. Marina knew that she could have told her sister in a better way but she let her emotions get the better of her.

The result of that is now Natalie thinks Marina blames her for Andrews death, when really she doesn't. Natalie has been so accustomed to being blamed for everything she wouldn't be surprised if Marina did blame her. Natalie began to really think about what had happened, what could she have done differently. She could have tried harder to get Andrew to turn around or at anything, she might have been viewed as being crazy to him but at least he would be alive. _Why couldn't he have just listened? If he would have just listened to me and turn around none of this would have happened! _Natalie Mentally slapped herself at how ridiculous she was sounding. Here she was throwing the blame on her dead brother, she was starting to sound like her mother. Natalie settle back into bed and pulled the blankets close to her body. It was only then she was able to allow the tears she had been holding to spill on her cheeks. She slowly fell into a sleep wondering, why was all of this happening to her family?

* * *

_One Week Later..._

Natalie had just finishing dressing herself and was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. Today was the day that she was getting out of the hospital and going to Bobby's. Andrew's funeral was just a few days ago yet Natalie did not attend. One, she was still to weak and the doctors wouldn't allow her to leave and two even if she was strong enough she didn't want to go. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to her brother, she wasn't ready to move on from what happened. Natalie had no one she could talk to about all of this, her mother could care less about her and Marina has been incredibly distant from her. The only person she could talk to was Bobby but he couldn't visit her and she never felt like talking to him over the phone. She was looking forward to being able to get out of this hospital and get to Bobby's.

There was a knock on her door, "Come in." Natalie turned to see Sam and Dean make their way into the room. They had left two days after the accident because they had found a job they needed to do but she didn't think that they would come back. Though she had to admit it was nice to see familiar faces after everything that had happened. Sam and Dean both smiled at Natalie, she could sense that they were just trying to not aggravate her any more. They both knew what had happened to her brother and they both could sympathize to what that felt like, to lose your sibling and the feeling of loss and emptiness. Though Sam and Dean had the fortune to be brought back in some way.

"So how are you feeling Natalie?" Sam asked finally.

Natalie shrugged her shoulders and glanced around the room, "Alright, I guess."

Both Sam and Dean knew that she wasn't alright at all, she was just trying to mask over the pain she felt. But, they accepted her answer nonetheless.

"Well, Bobby asked us to take you over to his house, so are you ready to get out of here?" Dean asked.

Natalie nodded slightly and watched as Dean brought the wheelchair over. "I can walk just fine." Natalie said with a slight annoyance in her voice.

Dean smirked and brought the chair a little closer to her, "Yes, but it is hospital policy. Once we get to the car you can get out of the chair." Natalie eyed the chair as if it was the worst thing on the planet.

Her gaze averted back to Sam and Dean who were looking at her with a waiting expression, though Dean's seemed a little more light.

"Listen, I just wanted to...thank the both of you. For saving me and for helping Andrew." Both the brothers shifted their gazes to the ground.

"It didn't do any good for your brother, we are very sorry for your loss." Sam said in a grave tone.

Natalie bit her lip and began to slowly shake her head. "No don't start that. Don't go and blame yourself, it won't do any good. I've had to learn that the hard way. You both did what you could and I just wanted to say, thank you."

Natalie walked over to the chair and slowly sat herself down hissing slightly at the pain from the bruise on her stomach. Dean and Sam both shared a look before Dean began to roll her out of the room, Sam quickly picked up Natalie's duffle bag and followed them. On the way out Natalie spotted Marina at the main desk sorting through different charts, she didn't even cast a glance at Natalie which caused her heart to drop. Sam noticed this and placed his hand on Natalie's shoulder giving her a reassuring squeeze.

Sam walked a little ahead and opened the trunk of the Impala and placed the bag before closing it. Dean pulled the chair up to the Impala and opened the back door. Natalie placed her hands on the arms of the chair and tried to push herself up but failed to do so. Sam took hold of her arm and wrapped his other arm around her waist and helped her back on her feet. Natalie slid into the back seat as Sam closed the door and the brothers both got into the car.

Before starting the car, Dean turned back to look at Natalie, "Is there anywhere you need to go before we head out to Bobby's?" Natalie looked up at him and thought about it for a moment. She could ask him to take her to the cemetery so she could see Andrew's grave privately. Though she decided against it and instead shook her head, "No, let's just go to Bobby's." Dean looked at her for a few seconds before turning and starting the car up and pulled out of the hospital.

**So there you go! I know I killed off Andrew but it is part of the story line. Anyways so how did you like it? Don't forget to review **


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I am going to be multitasking when writing these new chapters so I apologize if there are errors, I shall go back and edit them when I get the chance. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

The ride to Bobby's was quiet, but Natalie didn't really mind. She wasn't in the mood for making conversation. Every once in a while Dean or Sam would make an attempt to get her to talk but, they were unsuccessful. She resulted to lying her head against the window and watched as everything seemingly flew past her. In a way Natalie felt almost as if a part of her life was easily slipping from her fingers and she was doing nothing to stop it. She didn't want to move on, she didn't want to forget everything that had happened. Yet in this moment she felt only one thing, she felt tired. She was tired of all of the sadness, pain and anger that was taking over her family. All that they had seen and experienced had left them all damaged. Natalie felt herself to be broken, all of her happiness and joy, were streaming through the cracks that were caused by the death of her father and now her brother. Natalie just wanted all of this to be over, she wanted to be at Bobby's so he could help take some of the pain away.

Natalie had fallen asleep only half way into the drive and she was awoken when she heard the door to the impala open. Her eyes opened slightly and she saw Dean walking away from the Impala towards a store. Natalie looked out the window and saw that they were at a gas station and Sam was putting gas in the tank. Natalie stretched out her arms and legs, but soon decided to get out of the car and stretch her legs a bit more. She opened the door and carefully made her way out of the car. Natalie then made her around to Sam and leaned against the car next to him.

Sam looked at her and was a bit surprised, "Hey, you're awake. We both thought you were going to sleep the entire way through." Natalie ran a hand down her face and tried to stifle a yawn. Sam smiled and faintly laughed, "Still tired I guess?" Natalie nodded lazily and folded her arms across her chest.

She took a quick glance around the lot and finally her eyes upon Sam. "Hey uhm, I never asked you this but, did you and Dean ever find out what was up with all of those accidents on Miles Road?"

Sam's eyebrow quirked as he glanced at her, "How did you know there was something happening up there?"

Natalie shuffled her feet, "I don't know, I just thought it was strange how there were four accidents all in one week, it just didn't seem right. Plus before Andrew and I...crashed...there was someone standing in the middle of the road, but, they disappeared before we actually 'hit' them." Sam was quite surprised at this, since it was the first time he had heard what had happened to her and Andrew that night.

Sam pulled himself from his thoughts and saw Natalie was waiting for some explanation. "Well Dean and I had already done some research and found out some guy got killed in a hit and run by some guys. They buried his body out in the woods and they never got caught for what happened."

"So basically he was just an angry spirit." Natalie chimed, causing Sam to nod.

"Yeah but Dean and I salted and burned his bones so...there will be no more accidents." Sam hesitated towards the end and looked over at Natalie to make sure she was alright.

"Well at least no one else will get hurt anymore." Natalie said, her eyes became fixed on a sign across the street, her mind was reverting back to the events that had happened in the past week. She was brought from her sense when Sam pulled the nozzle from the inlet. She turned to get back in the car, spotting Dean walking out of the store with a plastic bag in hand. All three of them got back into the car, and Dean began going through the bag.

Dean turned around to look at Natalie and smiled, "So knowing Bobby, he doesn't always have the best food in the house so I made sure to get you really good food."

Sam had begun going through the bag and scoffed, "Seriously, Dean all of this is food that you would eat."

Dean looked at the bag and back at Sam, "Yeah so, my taste in food is better than yours. Besides food like this can always make someone feel better, plus!" Dean reached into the bag and pulled out an apple pie, "They had pie."

Sam continued staring at Dean, slowly shaking his head, "You are unbelievable you know that. You and your pie."

Dean put the pie back into the bag, "Never underestimate the goodness of pie Sammy." Natalie couldn't help the laughed that has escaped and the smile that brightened her face. Dean and Sam looked back, pleasantly taken aback from hearing her laugh.

Dean smirked, scrunching his eyes slightly, "Did you just laugh?" Natalie gazed at the brothers and shook her head, though the smile was still evident on her face. "I can see you smiling Natalie." Dean said in an amused tone.

"I'm not smiling..." Natalie said as she began to play with the sleeve of her sweater. Her smile had slightly faded because she got caught but it was still visible and she couldn't stop it.

"Well it is nice to see you lightened up a little." Dean mentioned in an amused tone.

Natalie rolled her eyes, "Can we just get back on the road?" Dean smiled and shook his head in amusement, "To Bobby's we go." With that the Impala roared as they made their way back onto the main road.

* * *

The Impala was back on the all too familiar dirt road that led to Bobby's house. Being able to see the junkyard, and the old cars made Natalie feel at ease. _I'm finally home._ Dean pulled up a few feet away from the house and Bobby was already waiting outside for them. Natalie wasted no time in opening the door and walked over to Bobby. He quickly pulled her into a hug and she didn't hesitate to tighten her hold on him.

"How are you doing kiddo?" Bobby asked the worry in his voice was very clear.

"I-I'm okay." The words came out more as a choke and Natalie internally cringed, she didn't want Bobby to worry too much about her, though there was no stopping that. Dean walked up to Bobby and Natalie, Sam following with Natalie's bag in hand. Bobby took the bag from Sam and led the way back into the house. Upon entering, Natalie could feel the warmth begin to wash over her. There was always something about Bobby's home that just felt right to her. People might think that it was a bit rundown, but she felt that it was perfect.

The four of them walked into the kitchen, Sam and Dean sat down at the table, while Bobby leaned up against the counter and Natalie leaned against the frame of the entrance.

"So did you boys take care of what was happening on that highway?" Both Sam and Dean nodded, though Sam quickly glanced over at Natalie.

Bobby looked at her, she could feel the sympathy begin to pour out of his eyes, he opened his mouth to say something but Natalie caught him to the chase. "So uh, you called me that night and told me to come here. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Bobby shifted slightly and pressed his lips in a thin line, "I think it is best if you get some rest Natalie, we can talk about it later."

Natalie bit her bottom lip and sighed, "I think we can talk about it now Bob-"

"Natalie, no we will talk about it later please, you need to get rest." Natalie's mouth stayed opened as if she was about to argue but decided against it. "Fine." She turned around and grabbed her bag before heading upstairs.

**So what do you guys think so far? How are you liking the progressing relationship between Natalie, Sam and Dean? Don't forget to review! **


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I really have nothing to say in this author's note so lets just get on with the story shall we! :D_

_Disclaimer: once again I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

Natalie walked back into her room, drying her hair with a towel. Taking a hot shower made her feel so much better. She no longer felt or smelled like she was in a hospital. Walking over to her bed, she picked up her phone, silently hoping that Marina might have sent her a message or at least tried to call her. But, there was nothing, no missed calls or text messages. Natalie sighed before sliding her phone in her back pocket. Natalie took a quick moment to assess the bruised that had decorated both her arms and she cringed. She lightly brushed her fingers over the bruised skin, and the bruises tingled from the contact. Natalie sighed before pulling her sweater out and carefully putting her arms through the sleeves. She ran her comb through her hair quickly before making her way downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and looked around not seeing Bobby, Sam or Dean anywhere. Natalie walked over to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. She saw the bag of food that Dean had bought sitting on the kitchen table. Natalie walked over and began to browse through the bag and pulled out a chocolate bar and shrugged her shoulders. It had been a while since she had herself a treat like that. She tore the top part of the wrapper and took a bite out of the sweet goodness. Her eyes landed on Bobby's desk and she saw something familiar sitting on it. Natalie walked over and discovered it to be her father's journal, and her eyes widened. Setting down the water bottle she reached down and picked up the journal. Her fingers ran along the brim of the book and across the front cover that was worn down. A small smile slowly appeared as memories of her father soon began to flood her mind. Her curiosity got the best of her and she began to skim through the pages. All of them were littered with drawings and notes about different creatures that she had never heard of before.

The front door opened, Dean, Sam and Bobby walked into the kitchen, Bobby pulled out two beers and handed them to Sam and Dean. He looked into the living room and saw Natalie going through her father's journal. He walked over to her and took the book out of her hands.

"I guess it is safe to say that you found your father's journal." Bobby said as he flipped through the pages. Natalie turned to look at Bobby and gazed back at the book in his hands. Her eyes continued going from the book to Bobby.

"Is this what you called me about that night? Does it have to do with something in...my father's journal?" Natalie gestured to the worn downed book.

"Yes it is about something I found in your father's journal and I found it to be a little...odd." Bobby turned and walked over to his desk chair and sat down. Natalie pulled up a chair next to the desk and sat down. Sam and Dean walked into the room and both leaned against the entrance frame.

"So what did you find?" Natalie asked, very curious as to what Bobby had found. Bobby leaned forward towards the table and began to flip through the pages of the book, until he finally settled on a page and turned the book around for Natalie to look. She eyed him curiously before picking the book up and gazing at the page.

Her brows furrowed and she looked at Bobby questioningly, "And what exactly is this?" She asked pointing towards the page.

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Well if you would read the darn page..." Natalie raised a hand in defense and mumbled under her breath before beginning to briefly read through the page. Upon finishing she set the book down on the table and leaned back against her chair.

Bobby sighed before speaking, "I am guessing you are a little confused and overwhelmed by it all." Natalie had no words and simply nodded at his statement. Sam and Dean had reached the height of their curiousness and walked over to the desk. Dean picked up the pick and held it so both he and Sam could read the contents. Dean's brows raised in surprise, "It says here that your family have been hunters for...generations."

Bobby nodded, "Yep. You come from a long line of hunters Natalie. And they have done their fair share of hunting creatures but there was always one thing they hunted. Just one demon by the name of Amdusias, or most commonly known as King Amdusias. Your family made their goal to destroy him when he was unleashed. Though they were unsuccessful for many, many years. It came down to your father and he had been hunting this guy for nearly his entire life."

Natalie ran her hand through her hair and shook her head, "But-but why would my family think it was _their _responsibility to stop him? I mean they didn't unleash him, so why would they take on the burden of all of this?" Bobby pressed his lips into a thin line and tapped his finger on the table.

"It's because Amdusias and his demon army, were responsible for the many deaths in your family. I guess you could say it was probably more revenge driven then anything else." Natalie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew about all of the deaths that had happened in her family but her father never told her who was responsible. Now she was learning that a demon was responsible for it all.

"So what you are saying is that this...Amdusias, killed my father?" Bobby leaned back against his chair and rubbed his eyes. "That's where all of this hits a brick wall. Your father wrote in his journal that he was able to stop Amdusias, over five years ago." Natalie pressed her fingers to her forehead, feeling a horrible headache starting to form. She stood from her seat and began to pace the room.

"Alright, so my father killed Amdusias and yet we still don't know what killed my father. Is there any possibility that maybe one of Amdusias' demons could have done it. I mean it never said in his journal if he stopped _them_." Bobby shrugged his shoulders, "I mean...it could be possible, but I am not entirely 100 percent sure on that." Natalie sighed in frustration and took a drink from her water bottle. She stood, facing the window, for a few minutes. Trying to allow her brain to process all of this information. Whatever killed her father was still out there, and if they had a grudge against her family then they were all in danger. She needed to be able to protect not only herself but her sister and yes even her mother. Natalie same to realization as to what she needed to do in order to protect her family.

Natalie closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning to look at the boys. "Alright then, Bobby I'm gonna need you to teach me everything I need to know." Bobby stared at her in confusion, but soon realized as to what she meant. "Oh no that is not happening Natalie." Bobby said as he got up from his seat.

Natalie shook her head, "Bobby listen to me it's the only way-" "Only way what? A one way ticket to get yourself killed?" Natalie and Bobby stared at each other causing Sam and Dean to become uncomfortable. Dean gazed at Sam and nodded towards Bobby and Natalie, Sam just simply shrugged his shoulders.

Dean finally decided to break the tense silence, "Look Natalie, becoming a hunter is probably not the best choice for this. I mean trust me, you don't want to live this life."

Natalie's eyes averted from Bobby over to Dean, "I have been living with this Dean. My father constantly being absent, my mother always worrying about whether he was going to come home or not. And when he was home it was never for long. I have lived with it and I still am."

Dean just simply gazed at Natalie with sympathy, Natalie was like him and Sam in a lot of ways. He can see where she was coming from, but becoming a hunter should be a last resort.

Sam stepped forward slightly before briefly looking over at Dean, "Look Natalie we know, we get what you went through. But, this shouldn't be a decision you just agree to so quickly."

Natalie knew that what Bobby, Dean and Sam were saying was true, but she really had no other choice. "I know you guys don't want me to do this but I really have no other choice. If whatever killed my father is still out there, then whoever that is they most likely have a grudge against my family, yes?" All three men averted their gazes to the ground, all of them nodding. "Then that means my family is most likely in danger and they need to be protected. My mother won't do it and I don't want my sister to get involved in any of this...so that leaves me."

Bobby gripped her arm lightly his eyes silently pleading with her, "Natalie please. I promised your father that I would look after you all if anything happened to him. I failed your brother, but I am not gonna fail you and your sister. There is no way in hell I'm gonna teach you to be a hunter."

Natalie bit the inside of her cheek and lightly scoffed, "There is no other choice Bobby. I am going to do this...whether you are going to teach me or not. And you know that I am right." Natalie could see the defeat in his eyes, he knew that she was right, though both of them wish that she wasn't. Natalie would take any other chance if she could, but this was her last resort. Bobby sighed, before turning and heading out the front door. Natalie folded her arms across her chest, and look up at Sam and Dean. "I am way over my head...but there is no going back."

**Alright so what do you think? I will apologize about the roughness in my knowledge of mythology and supernatural subjects. I am trying to get the hang of writing things like these. Don't forget to review! Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Alright, so when I uploaded chapter 5 yesterday my computer had a weird spazz and my internet crashed but it still said that it uploaded the chapter but I wanted to make sure that you all got the notification and if you didn't I apologize. The words that are italicized are references to dreams or flashbacks. _

_Disclaimer: I still do not own Supernatural_

* * *

_Her father's screams reverberated throughout the house. Natalie ran down the hall from her room towards her parent's bedroom. The hallway seemed to grow longer and longer, it seemed like she would never reach her father in time. As she reached for the door it flung open just in time for her to see her father being thrown around the room. His body slamming against the walls elicited a sickening thud. Natalie tried running towards her father to help him, but, she was violently thrown back against the wall. Her head hit the wall causing her vision to blur. She was beginning to lose herself in the pain and dizziness. Her father's scream awoke her from this stage and Natalie watched in horror as a gash was made down her father's torso, spewing blood all over her face. His body dropped to the ground like a rag doll and landed at her feet. Natalie felt the tears spill onto her cheeks but was soon overwhelmed by a bright light. _

_The next thing she knew she was in the car with her brother Andrew and they were driving on Miles Road. Natalie gazed over at Andrew and for that small moment she was able to see her brother alive and well and she could feel a sort of relief rush through her. She focused her gaze back on the road and saw the same person standing out in the middle, "Andrew look out!" The car swerved from side to side and began to spin before straightening and facing towards the ditch. Natalie could feel her heart drop and her eyes grew wide as their car dipped into the ditch. She held her breath and closed her eyes as the car made impact with the tree..._

Natalie sat up from the desk, screaming and accidentally hitting someone who yelled out. "Whoa, hey sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." Natalie ran a hand down her face and then through her hair, trying her best to catch her breath. She turned to look at whoever she hit and saw Sam rubbing his arm.

"Oh Sam, sorry I didn't mean to hit you." Natalie look down at the desk and saw her father's journal still opened on the page she had been reading before falling asleep. She groaned and rested her forehead on her arms.

Sam continued rubbing his sore arm, "I can tell you one thing Natalie, you sure do have a good punch."

Natalie groaned in response, not moving from her position. Dean chuckled and walked into the room taking a drink from his beer, "Yeah and can I just say that I had never seen Sam so startle by someone...and yeah that punch was actually a really good one." Sam glared at Dean, who simply shrugged his shoulders. Dean walked over to the desk and set down a cup of coffee near Natalie. The sound caused her to jolt back, having aggravated her already terrible headache.

"I thought that you could use some of this." Dean said as he sat down on the couch. Natalie reached for the cup and took a sip, "Thanks."

Natalie closed the book and leaned back against the chair, taking another drink of her coffee. "So how did the job go?" Natalie asked as she got up and walked into the kitchen, setting her cup into the sink.

"Ah well a job is a job, it is the same old thing, though sometimes you can get something a little different." Dean said, getting up and picking up the journal that was on Bobby's desk. "So were you reading through this the entire time?" Dean asked. Natalie gazed at the book in his hands and nodded. Dean hummed in response before setting the book back down.

"So uh, how has Bobby been since we left? I mean after everything that went down..." Sam chimed in.

Natalie allowed her gaze to fall and folded her arms across her chest. "He has been a little distant, he spends most of the time out in the garage fixing up the cars i guess." Natalie bit her lip, thinking back to the argument she and Bobby had about her becoming a hunter. She hated the thought of Bobby being hurt, but she had no other choice. It didn't mean that she stopped thinking about it. The past few days she had constantly thought whether she should rethink her decision or stick to it. Every time Natalie would stick to her decision.

Both Sam and Dean sighed. None of them liked the idea of her training to be a hunter, though the final decision was up to her and Natalie wasn't going to change her mind no matter what they say. Suddenly, Bobby walked in through the door and into the kitchen. He gazed at Sam and Dean, giving them a nod, and then turned his attention to Natalie. She tensed under his gaze and looked away, not wanting to look in his eyes. Bobby placed his hand on her shoulder, making her turn her gaze to him. "Come on kiddo, lets go." Natalie's brow furrowed, she glanced back at Sam and Dean who both seemed to be just as confused as she was.

Natalie, Sam and Dean followed Bobby out the door and behind the garage they found a makeshift target that Bobby had made. Dean walked over to a small table where various guns were placed out. He had figured only then what Bobby was going to do and he smirked. "Bobby...what is all of this?" Natalie asked glancing from the target to the table pull of guns.

Bobby sighed as he picked up a pistol and walked over to Natalie, "Well, you made your decision and I can't say I approve of it...but, if you are going to become a hunter, it would be best if I taught you." Natalie couldn't help the small smile that appeared and it caught Bobby a little of guard. Ever since she came back from the hospital Bobby hadn't seen her smile even once. To be able to see her face light up gave Bobby the reassurance that what he was doing, despite the fact he didn't like it, made Natalie somewhat happy-or at least grateful.

Natalie reached for the gun, but Bobby pulled it away giving her a look. "You ain't gonna shoot this gun until I show you the basics." Bobby brought the gun back and held it out. "Alright so this is just an ordinary pistol-" "

"I know what a pistol looks like Bobby." Natalie said, in an amused tone.

"Well sorry I didn't know that you were a gun expert." Bobby said sarcastically causing Natalie to laugh. "Now a pistol is the most basic of all the guns hence why I am starting you off on something a little easy." Bobby began to point out the various parts, his fingers guiding to different sections. Natalie at first found it hard to follow along but soon found herself taking in the information fairly easily.

"Alright then..." Bobby hesitantly handed Natalie the gun. She took the gun carefully and slowly turned his from side to side, trying to get use to the weight of the weapon. "Now...raise your arm and hold the gun in the fire ready position. Now bring your other hand and steady the gun by cradling your firing-hand." Natalie did what Bobby said, though she could feel her body begin to tremble and this didn't go unnoticed by Bobby. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "You need to stay calm and just take a few deep breaths." Natalie nodded her head before taking a few deep breaths. "Alright aim the gun right on the target but keep your eyes focused on the middle. Relax your arms and when you are ready...pull the trigger." Bobby then slowly stepped back and stood next to Sam and Dean.

Natalie kept her eyes focused on the target, her breathing was leveling but her heart was race a mile a minute. She had never shot a gun before, and she never thought that she would ever be taught how to. The reality of the situation became all to real in that moment. Her finger pressed lightly against the trigger, but Natalie saw something out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes turned towards the open field and saw her brother standing there. Her arms felt number and she lost her stance but her finger pulled down on the trigger. The gun sent off two rounds causing her to jump back. Sam, Dean and Bobby all jumped and Dean's eyes widened.

Natalie turned to look at them, "Sorry, I just lost focus is all." She then turned back around and raised the gun aiming towards the target. Her eyes were glued on the spot and her finger brushed the trigger. Taking one last breath Natalie pulled the trigger causing the gun to jolt. She took another breath before pulling the trigger three more times. She stopped and dropped her aim and gazed at the target. Dean walked down towards the makeshift target and was pleasantly surprised. All four of the shots had made it incredibly close towards the middle.

"You got a damn good shot Natalie!" Dean yelled back. Natalie smiled a big grin as Bobby came up next to her. "Don't smile to much. You still need a lot of practice."

Natalie shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "I probably won't need to much practice...like Dean said, I have a good shot." Natalie said cheekily. Bobby rolled his eyes, "Please don't let Dean inspire you too much." Bobby walked back into the garage to get more ammo for the pistol. Sam walked over to Natalie, "So what was that all about?"

She looked at him knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I-I don't know what you mean Sam."

Sam looked at her with concern, "Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about Natalie. Something clearly caught you off guard. So what was it?" Natalie sighed and turned to Sam, "It was...it was just-"

"Alright, here is more ammo for the gun. Come on Nad, you are gonna shoot a couple of more rounds before I am even slightly satisfied." Bobby picked up the pistol and walked away. Natalie gazed at Sam before following Bobby.

* * *

Natalie, Sam and Dean sat at the dinner table eating the sandwiches they had made for dinner. Bobby was leaning against the counter his drink in hand.

"Well I can say that you are a quick learner Nad...that both thrills and yet slightly terrifies me." Bobby said as he took another drink from his beer.

"Then if I am as good as I should be, I should be able to test my skills." Natalie took a bite from her sandwich. "And how do you plan on going about doing that?" Bobby asked, eyeing her curiously.

"By going on a hunt...either with Sam and Dean...or you and I could do one."

Bobby shook his head and set down his beer on the counter. "You aren't going to go on a hunt...not yet at least."

Natalie rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance, "Bobby, I am capable of shooting a gun and I can take care of myself. Besides would you rather me go out and protect my family blind or at least have some experience of fighting things like these?" Bobby ran his hands down his face and then rubbed his eyes. Sighing in defeat he finally nodded his head, "I guess you are right. First we need to find a job for the three of you then."

**YAY! So the next chapter will deal with Natalie's first hunt. The next chapter might not be up until Sunday but I will try and get it up tomorrow but no there are no ****guarantees. **


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Here is the next chapter! Hope you all like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

Natalie gathered the clothes she was bringing on the hunt into her bag. Walking over to her nightstand, she picked up her fake i.d's and put them in her wallet. Dean and Sam had found a case in Nebraska about some man who was murdered and the room was locked. It seemed like something that they would investigate. Natalie felt that it was a good enough case to get her started, though Bobby was still hesitant to allow her to go on any hunts.

Natalie took another check through her bag and looked around the room to make sure she had everything that she needed. Once she was satisfied, she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. No one was in the house, which told her they were outside. Walking out Sam and Dean were putting everything they needed into the Impala. Natalie walked over to the car and tossed her bag into the backseat through the open window. She saw Bobby make his way over from the garage, with a pistol in hand. Natalie stood next to him, her eyes were fixed on the pistol in his hand.

"Thought this could be your own pistol, since you are so used to shooting with this one." Bobby turned the gun over in his hands a couple of times before setting it in the trunk with the rest of the weapons. Natalie looked over at Bobby, and she could see he was still having a hard time coming to terms with all of this. If he could, he would make sure that she would never go on with this.

"Thank you, Bobby." She said placing her hand on his arm. he gazed at her, trying to dispel any thought of her getting killed. Bobby than pulled her into a tight hug.

"Just promise that you will come back in one piece. I don't want to have Dean or Sam tell me otherwise." Natalie nodded, swallowing the lump that had began to form in her throat. Deep down, Natalie did not want to do this at all, but what other choice did she have? All of that training she had would have been for nothing. And there was no way she was going to lose anyone else that she loved.

Dean and Sam stood on one side of the car, watching the moment between Bobby and Natalie. The brothers were very hesitant to even let Natalie go on a hunt with them. In the short time they had gotten to know Natalie, they viewed her as a very good friend. Someone that they would protect no matter what. The last thing they wanted was for her to be thrown into this lifestyle.

"Sorry to break up the moment, but we need to head out." Dean was reluctant to speak but, they had to get on the road. Bobby dropped his hold on Natalie and stood before Sam and Dean.

"You boys take care and please...watch out for Natalie." Both Sam and Dean nodded.

"Don't worry Bobby, we will be fine." Sam said, looking over at Natalie who stood next to him. Bobby simply nodded and sighed. This was the moment he had been dreading for the past week while Natalie was training. Training here was one thing, but to actually send her off on a hunt was the, lack of a better word, a nightmare for Bobby.

"Alright, well you three better be heading off. The sooner you get there, the quicker you can get the job done and get your behinds back here." The three of them laughed at Bobby's attempt to lighten the mood, though all of them could feel the tension. Sam walked around to his side while Dean and Natalie got in on the same side. Dean started the Impala and drove down the pathway, away from Bobby's house.

Natalie gazed out the rear window and saw Bobby's figure retreating into the distance. In that moment, she could feel a transition. She was leaving her old damaged life behind and was about to brace the reality of a new and dangerous life.

* * *

Dean parked the Impala outside of a big ranch house. The three of them got out of the house and took in the surroundings. There was something about the house that caused a chill to run down Natalie's spine. It wasn't the fact that someone had been murdered, it was more of an undertone of darkness that illuminated from the house. Natalie crossed her arms and gazed over at Sam, who gave her a look before shrugging his shoulders.

"Well are we just gonna sit here or are we going to check it out?" Natalie asked as she began to make her way up the front porch and towards the front door. She made a way for Dean to use his lock pick and the door opened with an eerie creak that caused her to shiver. Dean shined his flashlight in the house before walking in. Natalie gazed back at Sam, who ushered for her to go in. She turned on her flashlight and cautiously walked into the building with Sam following closely behind her. Dean turned back to them and motioned for them to split up. Sam and Natalie nodded and turned into what looked like the living room. The room was dimly lit from the sunlight that were streaming through the blinds.

The house was clean yet it was very dingy. It was the kind of house that her grandmother would live in, and it would be welcoming to Natalie. But, the atmosphere in this house didn't feel welcoming at all to Natalie. It was almost as if she could feel the history in this house, and it was dark. Natalie walked over to the fireplace and ran her fingers across the worn mantle. There was a muffled noise coming from down the hall, Natalie and Sam looked at each other, before following the noise to the kitchen. Dean was going through cabinets and was attracted to a spot on the wall.

"Hey, check this out." Dean called out. He raised his hand and knocked on the wall. It was hollow. The three of them looked at each other confusingly as Natalie reached forward and knocked on the wall again.

"Huh." Both Dean and Natalie said, their eyes still fixed on the wall before them. Sam ran his hand up and down the part of the wall and took a step back.

"It's probably a dumbwaiter. I mean all of these old houses have them." Sam said, as a matter of fact. Dean shook his head slightly, "Know-it-all."

Sam's gaze snapped quickly towards Dean,"What?" _"What?" _Sam's eyes narrowed towards Dean and a small silence fell over them, "You said..."

"I said What?" Dean asked avoiding eye contact with Sam, and instead tried to make it look like he was inspecting the wall more.

Sam sighed, "Never mind." Natalie watched in amusement at the exchange between the brothers. She will never know to the full extent everything that Sam and Dean have been through. But, she never thought that they would have moments like these. She had never been more glad to be proven wrong. Natalie began to shake her head and smiled at the moment between the brothers. Dean looked over at her, "What are you smiling about Nad?" Natalie simply shook her head and began to make her way out of the kitchen.

"It's nothing. Come on let's go and check out the rest of the house."

They came to the bedroom where the man was murdered and they found everything to be cleaned. "Well, no bloodstains, and a fresh coat of paint, this place should have no problem selling."

Sam gazed around on the floor and his brows furrowed slightly, "There are needles, all over the place." Dean gazed back at Sam before looking around on the ground and nodded his head.

"Yeah-most likely power lines." Dean said before walking over to the closet. Upon opening it they found a doll lying on the floor. Natalie walked over and cringed at the sight of the creepy doll.

"Uh.." Sam didn't know quite how to take in the sight of a doll just randomly lying on the ground. Dean cocked is head to the side, "Well, that is just really disturbing."

"You think it got left behind?" Sam asked, eyeing Dean curiously. Dean nudged the doll with his foot, causing it to roll over on its other side.

"By who? Unless Bill Gibson liked to play dolls in his free time." Dean said turning to look at Sam who shrugged. Natalie walked over to the window and opened the blinds causing a little bit of the dust to disperse in the air. Her eyes grew wide when she saw a truck and car pull up to the house.

"Uhm, guys?" Natalie called out and pointed out the window. Sam and Dean walked over and both of them murmured under their breath.

"Oh crap." Sam said, keeping his eyes fixed on the vehicles outside. Dean looked over at Sam, "I thought you said this house was still for sale?" Natalie could feel a slight panic begin to rise in her. This was her first hunt and now they were about to be caught by some family who had bought the house. "Well clearly it has been bought." Natalie chimed in, as the family begin to pile out of the car.

* * *

Dean, Sam and Natalie made their way back downstairs. Dean peered out of the window to see the family not yet trying to make their way in. "Alright, we are going to go out there . Natalie just follow our lead, okay?" Natalie nodded with a slight roll of her eyes. The three of them made their way out of the house and down the porch steps. The family had noticed them and it made Natalie's heart jump. She was excited yet a little nervous at the same time. All of the adrenaline she was experiencing was something she had never felt before.

"Can I help you?" A man, Brian Carter, who looked to be in his late thirties maybe early forties, approached them.

"Hi. Are you the new homeowner?" Sam asked. The man nodded his head, giving the three of them a curious look.

"Yeah. And you guys are...?" Dean was quick to act on this, "This is Mr. Stanwyk, Ms. Russell and I'm Mr. Babar. We are from the County code enforcement." The man looked beyond confused and a bit surprised. He gazed over, whom Natalie assumed to be his wife, and look back at them.

"I'm sorry but we had the building inspected last week. Is there a problem?" Brian asked with confusion in his voice.

"Asbestos in the walls, a gas leak—yeah, I'd say we got a fairly big problem." Natalie could hear a slight edge to Sam's voice and she briefly touched his arm. He gazed over at her and she gave him a look, earning a small nod from him.

"Asbestos? Meaning what exactly?" Susan, the mother, asked, worry was evident in her voice.

"Meaning until this house is up to code, it's uninhabitable. You can't stay here." Sam was trying to get them understand quicker, to get them to leave, so he, Dean and Natalie can finish their job and get out of here.

Another man, who was Uncle Ted, groaned in annoyance and huffed, "Are you kidding me?! We just drove four hundred miles." Natalie narrowed her eyes at the man, already not liking his attitude.

"Listen, there's a motel just down the road. So I suggest until we can get this place cleaned up, you all stay there." Natalie's eyes gazed at the entire family, though her words were directed towards Ted. Brian stepped towards Natalie slightly, though not in a threatening way, "Alright, but what if we don't?" Natalie's lips twitched at the corners, "Well, you get a fine or you go to jail. Take your pick." Brian nodded his head and sighed in defeat.

"Fine. One night. One night only and then I'll take care of everything." Natalie shrugged and stepped back towards Dean and Sam, "Fine, you do that." The parents called over the young boy, while the daughter began complaining about staying in another motel. Natalie scoffed lightly before turning towards Dean and Sam. Both of them, their eyes were widened slightly, though Dean had a proud smile on his face.

Natalie look at them and smiled faintly, "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" She became slightly self-conscious, thinking she might have over stepped a boundary. But, Dean's laugh assured her that she did nothing wrong.

"I didn't expect you to take the wheel so fast Nad. Good Job." Dean patted her back, causing her to grin, completely satisfied with how she handled it. The three of them watched as the family drove off down the road towards the motel. "Well, we better get to work." Dean said before making his way back towards the Impala.

**So i figured that i would split this hunt into two parts. Anyways how are you liking it so far? Don't forget to review! Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

"So what exactly did the room look like when you went in there, Mrs. Curry?" Sam asked. Dean, Sam and Natalie had driven out to speak with the housekeeper Mrs. Curry who worked for Bill Gibson. She had seen the crime scene after Mr. Gibson was murdered and they needed to find out if she knew anything about the house, that would help them figure out what they were up against.

Mrs. Curry sighed, with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "I already told the local boys, there was blood everywhere." Sam nodded, knowing how agitated she must be from all of the questioning.

"And where was Mr. Gibson?" Dean asked, his eyes scrunched slightly. Mrs. Curry took a small breath, "Everywhere." The very thought caused Natalie to inwardly cringe. She didn't want to think about what that room must have looked like. Pieces of Mr. Gibson on the walls, and all over the floor. It was an image hat nearly made Natalie vomit, though she choked the feeling back. Dean made a face before turning to look at Natalie, who shook her head.

"Mrs. Curry how long have you been cleaning Mr. Gibson's house?" Mrs. Curry only had to think only for a few seconds before speaking again, "Oh, I'd say for about five years."

"So you knew him pretty well." Dean assumed.

"Well, not really well. He was a very private man, never really said much. He wasn't the easiest man to get along with but, I don't blame him." At this all three of them quirked up and eyed her curiously.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked curiously.

"His wife died in childbirth, then his daughter hangs herself in the attic twenty years later. I that had happened to me, I too would be rather bitter as well. In fact, I believe I have some photos." She left the room, leaving the three of them alone. Natalie was about to say something when Mrs. Curry returned handing the stack of photos to Dean. "Here you go."

Dean eyed the photos curiously then looked back at Mrs. Curry, "Thank you. Do you mind if we keep these?" The woman simply shrugged, "Go right ahead." Dean nodded at her approval.

"Why did the daughter kill herself?" Dean asked while he began to skim through the pictures. Mrs. Curry lightly scoffed, "I don't know, that was before my time." Dean smirked at her response and handed the pictures over to Natalie, who began to skim through them. Sam had began to look at them over Natalie's shoulder.

"Now Mrs. Curry, did you ever notice anything odd in the house when you were cleaning it?" Mrs. Curry looked at dean with confusion, as if he had asked the most stupid question she had ever heard.

"Like what?" She finally asked. Dean shifted his feet and glanced down for a quick second. "Like, you know, lights going off, things moving to different places." She began to think for a moment, before slowly shaking her head, "No, well, maybe there was one thing."

Sam glanced up from the pictures, "What's that?" Mrs. Curry turned to him and shrugged, "Well, sometimes I thought I heard like a...rustling noise coming from the walls." Natalie glanced up at the woman now curious to what she was saying.

"You mean something like a rat maybe?" Natalie asked. The woman simply nodded at her question. Natalie eyed Sam, both of them silently expressing what they thought. Sam bit the inside of his cheek, "Mrs. Curry do you know where Mrs. Gibson and her daughter are buried?"

"They were both cremated." Both Natalie and Sam sighed, so they were dealing with some spirit, an angry spirit as a matter of fact. For some reason who ever the spirit is, really had a grudge against Mr. Gibson. "Thank you for your time Mrs. Curry." Natalie finally said, shaking the woman's hand and walked out of the front door. Sam and Dean soon followed. Once they reached the car Sam finally spoke, "Alright, so it probably isn't the mother or daughter. Whose ghost was it?"

Dean leaned his arms on the top of the car and shook his head,"I don't know. But, I say we go back and give that place a real-once over and we will see." Natalie and Sam nodded before getting into the car.

* * *

Night had fallen as the Impala drove up to the house. The lights were on signaling that the family had returned to the house. Dean and Sam inspected the surroundings of the home, not finding anything unusual. "Crap. So what do we do now?" Dean finally asked.

"Well, we could just tell them the truth." Sam said, his eyes never leaving the house. Natalie and Dean gave him a look, which took Sam a little longer to see. He eyed both of them with a questioning stare.

"Really?" Dean asked in a little bit of a sarcastic tone which caused Sam to roll his eyes. "No, not really Dean." Natalie's gaze switched from Dean and Sam a couple of times. She had to admit, she loved seeing them like this. It made her feel that in moments like these they never really worried about the job. All they did was banter, like how brothers are supposed to do. It reminded her of when she and Andrew would often banter at each other, though it was never serious. She placed one hand on each of their shoulders, "Alright, boys enough with the sarcasm, we need to figure out how we are going to-" Then, all of three of them heard it. A scream echoed throughout the house and filled the night air. All three of them froze for a brief second, before flinging themselves out of the car and towards the house.

* * *

Dean knocked on the door with enough force to rattle the hinges. The door opened to show Ted, with the most annoyed look on his face when he saw who it was. The three of them quickly push their way into the house, "We heard screams, what's going on?" Dean asked looking around at the family.

Brian spotted them and walked over with anger in his eyes, "You three! Did you touch my daughter?!" Natalie, Sam and Dean looked at Brian with confusion and shock, "What? No!" Dean began to try and explain to them everything when Brian interrupted him, "Who are you guys?" Sam stepped forward, his hand up in defense showing he didn't mean any trouble. "Relax, please. You guys have a ghost in your house?"

"A ghost." Brian said in disbelief. The daughter, Kate suddenly called out, "You see I told you!" "It's the girl!" Danny then called out. Natalie eyed the children with curiosity and was about to ask them what they meant but their father beat her to it.

"Both of you need to relax. What are you guys trying to play at?" Brian's voice sounded slightly accusing towards them. As if he was blaming them for everything that was happening in the house. "Your family is in danger. You need to get out of the house now." Then the lights in the house went out.

"What the hell?" "Nobody move!" Dean called out to everyone. Natalie could feel her heart racing as she began to look around the room. Suddenly, the cried of a dog could be heard from outside. "Buster!" Danny cried, before running out of the house. Natalie was quick to follow Danny with Brian, Sam and Dean hot behind them.

"Buster? Buster!" Brian began to call for the dog. Natalie scanned the yard when her eyes suddenly landed upon something gruesome. Natalie yanked on the sleeve of Sam's coat, causing him to look at her. She raised her hand and shakily pointed towards the words 'too late' written in blood. "Buster!" Danny cried out again. Natalie reached out for Danny, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Everybody get back inside, go!" Brian soon ushered for everyone to get back into the house. Natalie gently pushed Danny in front of her, walking him back up the porch steps and into the house. Kate, Susan were already in the living, both of them were clearly frightened about what was going on. Natalie placed her hand on Susan's shoulder, "Everything is going to be alright. We are here to help all of you." Kate suddenly jumped up and ran out of the room, "No, wait!" Natalie called out following her. Natalie reached Kate and grabbed her arm and was about to pull her back in the house when she saw something. Her and Kate both saw someone standing out in the field in front of the house. Kate screamed, "She's there! She's there!"

"Where?!" Susan asked, suddenly appearing behind Natalie. She inwardly groaned, _Why can't people just stay where they need to be?!. _Dean and Sam walked halfway up the steps, exchanging a few words which Natalie didn't hear. Dean then turned to look at them, "Alright everyone inside! Let's go!" Ted stepped forward, fear relevant in his eyes, "Are you crazy? We need to get out of here!" Dean pressed his hand against Ted's shoulder, "In what?! The ghost is hunting us! Everyone inside now!"

* * *

Natalie finished the salt circle and stepped back to make sure there were no empty spots. She nodded before setting the salt down on the table. "Whatever is outside of the circle it can't get in. As long as the salt lint is unbroken, this is the safest place you can be." Dean said as he pointed at the salt line. Brian scoffed, "It protects us from ghosts?" Dean nodded and smirked at his disbelief, "Yes,as a matter of fact it does."

Brian shook his head and walked over the salt line, "Okay I'm not listening to this anymore, I need to get my family out of here." Dean stepped forward, blocking Brian from walking any further. "Nobody is going anywhere until we kill this thing." Sam stepped in between Brian and Dean, backing Dean up slightly. "Sir please just trust us. This is what we do."

"You hunt ghosts?" Danny curiously asked. Dean looked down at the young boy and smiled, "That's right." Danny laughed lightly and grinned, "Kind of like the Scooby-Doo?" Natalie laughed softly and smiled down at Danny, "Even better, kid." Danny smiled back at her before leaning back against his chair.

Sam walked over to Kate and knelt down before her, "You saw her outside right? Okay, does she look like any of these girls?" Sam asked holding up two pictures. Kate looked at them intently, trying to match the face she saw in the field. Finally, she pointed to one, "Her. She was paler and a lot dirtier but I am definitely sure that is her." Dean walked over to Sam and looked at the picture Kate chose, "That's the girl in the walls." Sam looked at Dean, "So it's the daughter."

"That girl in the picture-She-She's dead?" Susan asked, clearly in shock by everything that was going on. Sam nodded to her, "She killed herself in this house. Susan visibly shook as she settled more into the couch. Dean and Sam walked over to Natalie, the three of them forming a small huddle. "So, what? The maid got her story wrong? Rebecca wasn't cremated?" Dean said, visibly confused by the direction the story was taking. "Or maybe her spirit might be attached to something in this house." Natalie said.

Dean pondered for a moment before looking at them with an expression of realization, "She hung herself in the attic, right?" Both Sam and Natalie nodded. "You want to stay here? Natalie and I can go check it out." Sam asked. Ted suddenly cried out in frustration, "I don't care who hung themselves where. Maybe something is going on here, but—"

"It's a spirit, man." Dean said a little offended how careless this man was being. Ted shook his head, "No, it's just some backwoods hillbilly bitch, and I'm not about to sit around here waiting for her to get my ass!" Ted began to walk out of the room, when Dean stopped him. "No one is leaving this house." Dean's voice was laced with determination and something else that Natalie couldn't quite make out. "Stop me." Dean sighed and shifted his gaze down, "Listen, I have a gun. If you don't get your ass back in that circle, you are going to have a third hole." Ted challenged Dean silently, before finally retreating back into the circle.

Sam leaned towards Dean, "Dude, you don't have a gun." He whispered. Dean looked at Sam and shrugged, "And? I'm not letting anyone else die tonight." Sam nodded, "You cool?" Dean motioned for Sam and Natalie to leave. Sam turned to Natalie before heading out of the room with her right behind him

* * *

Sam opened the attic door, as a cloud of dust fell on him. He ran his hand through the spider webs, before motioning for Natalie to climb the steps. Once reaching the top, Natalie pulled out her flashlight and turned it on. She came face to face with various objects covered in white sheets and an abundance of dust covered everything. She and Sam began to search the room, when she finally broke the silence.

"So tell me, why doesn't Dean have a gun?" Sam faintly laughed, "Oh yeah, the ghost slashed out tires and took all of our guns." Natalie stopped in her tracks and stared at Sam. He looked back at her and nodded, agreeing with her reaction. "The ghost took all of the weapons?! What kind of spirit does that?" She asked, finally catching up to him. Sam shrugged, "Clearly one that doesn't want us fighting back."

"Well let's hope we can find the thing the ghost is attached to so we can end this." Natalie said before walking over to a table that had a small box sitting on it. Sam followed her and opened the box, only to find a few papers inside. Sam then closed the box and looked over at Natalie, who had a different expression on her face. "You alright Nad?" Sam finally asked, causing her to quickly look at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" She asked breaking her contact with him. "Well, this is your first hunt. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Natalie could hear worry and skepticism in his voice. One thing she noticed about Sam and Dean, was that they could read her like an open book. She always thought she did a good job hiding what she actually felt, though the brothers couldn't have proven her more wrong. "I'm fine Sam really. I just want to get this job done." Sam simply nodded as they began to search towards the back of the attic.

After a few minutes, Natalie came across a black chest that caught her eye. She walked over and knelt down, pulling the latches up, she opened the chest causing a creak to echo through the room. Sam walked over to her and knelt down beside her as they began to go through the trunk. They found books, pictures, even a few personal objects that belonged to the family. Upon reaching the bottom of the trunk, Natalie spotted a small black book and picked it up carefully. She held it out to Sam, "Maybe this can be useful." Sam looked at the book and gently took it from Natalie. He flipped through the pages briefly, and found that it belonged to Rebecca. "Well this will be useful for us." Sam gestured to the journal. Natalie nodded but they began to hear a commotion coming from the living and they ran out of the attic.

* * *

Natalie stumbled down the attic stairs as Sam ran into her, making sure to hold her up by placing his hands on her waist. They could hear Dean and the family screaming and yelling. The two of the them took off down the hall and sprinted down the main stairs, finally coming to a stop at the entrance to the living room. The family had managed to get out, leaving Dean to struggle with the supposed 'ghost'. Though looking at it, Natalie could tell that it was no ghost.

"Hey!" Sam called out, the woman turned to look at them as Sam shinned his flashlight in her face. She screamed and ran back into the door she came from. The three of them stood there in silence, Dean tried to pull himself back together, grasping the realization of what had just happened. Natalie walked over to Dean and grabbed a hold of his arm, hoisting him back up on his feet, "Are you okay?" She asked brushing some of the dust off of his jacket.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Brian came walking into the room, looking around to make sure the woman was gone. Dean looked at him, "Where is everyone?" a little worried as to just seeing Brian in the house. "They are all hiding." Dean sighed in relief and nodded his head, "Alright go and find them. Go and get them." Brian turned and ran out of the house.

Dean turned to Sam, "So it is not a ghost." Sam shrugged and walked closer to them gazing back at the door she disappeared in. "So it's just a girl?" Dean gave Sam a look while pointing at the door, "It's not just some girl, it's psycho Nell, I'm telling you Sam-humans." Sam rolled his eyes, "So who is she then?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe it's the daughter Rebecca. Maybe she didn't hang herself." Sam shook his head his brows furrowed slightly, "Dude, no. She'd have to be like fifty years old now.

Dean raised his arms in defeat, no longer knowing who else it could be. "Well then I don't know. What did you two find in the attic?" Sam looked over at Natalie, who then snapped out of her thoughts. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the journal she and Sam had found in the attic. She handed it over to Dean who eyed her questioningly. "It is Rebecca's diary. It was the only thing we found up there that seemed useful." Natalie added as an explanation. Dean nodded his head in approval, "I wish you had found a howitzer. Listen, we need to get this family out of here. I mean she is just a human so we can hold her off while they make a run for it."

* * *

Dean, Sam and Natalie were outside with the family helping them to get ready to leave the house. Natalie could see the weight of everything from tonight begin to weigh down on the family. She especially noticed it in the two kids, Danny and Kate. No one, especially kids, deserved to go through anything like this. Susan and Brian began to call for Danny, though he wasn't coming. After a couple more times of them calling for him, Natalie decided she would go and find him. She turned to go and find him but stopped in her tracks. Maybe she should tell Dean and Sam where she was going. After all there was a crazy woman running around the grounds. Though, Natalie didn't think it would be such a big deal and went off to find Danny.

She walked over to the shed they were all hiding and walked in. "Danny?" But, he wasn't in there. Natalie walked back out of the shed and looked around trying to figure out where Danny could be. She began to walk towards the back of the house, "Danny? This is no time to be hiding. We need you to come out. Danny?!" Upon reaching the back corner of the house Natalie began to grow increasingly worried. Danny didn't seem like the kid who would just wonder off and not come back when he was called. Her mind began to rationalize all the possibilities but the one that stuck out the most was that the woman got him.

"Danny!" Natalie called out one more time, this time she could hear the fear in her voice. It made her grow cold and her fear began to grow stronger by the minute. Natalie turned and began to run back towards Dean and Sam, her mind the entire time buzzing about where Danny could be. It was then she heard something behind that caused her to stop dead in her tracks. A cold and bitter chill ran down her spine as footsteps began to walk closer to her. At first she thought it was Danny and turned to look when something came in contact with her head. Her body fell to the ground and all she saw before blacking out was the figure of someone hovering over her.

**So I ended up having to split this hunt into three parts. I thought I would be able to do it in two but obviously I couldn't. Anyways until the next chapter. Don't forget to review! Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Went to see Catching Fire today and oh my god it was amazing! If you haven't seen it you have to! Anyways lets get on with the story shall we :D _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

Dean took another glance to make sure no one else in the family had walked off. They just needed to find Danny now. He looked over to see Sam speaking to Brian and Susan, who were becoming increasingly more distraught over Danny being missing. Dean soon felt an uncomfortable feeling creeping up his back. He felt like there was someone else-besides Danny, who was missing. He took a quick glance around the group to find Natalie was gone. Dean could feel the panic begin to rise in him. How could she had gone off like that? Dean waved for Sam who quickly made his way over to Dean.

"Nad is gone." Dean made no attempt to keep his voice down. Sam stared at him with wide eyes before looking around him to find that his brother was right. _Natalie was gone. _Sam turned back to Dean, feeling his own panic beginning to form. "Now both Danny and Nad are missing. How are we going to-"

"Are you guys talking about the girl that was with you?" Kate suddenly asked, Dean and Sam looked at each other not knowing that she was listening in on their conversation. "I saw her take off. I guess she went to look for Danny." Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Dean asked, making sure that his voice didn't give away how frustrated he was. Kate all but shrugged, "I thought she told you guys where she was going." Sam ran his hands down his face, while Dean ran a hand through his hair, both of them trying to figure out what to do next. Dean then turned to the family,"Alright, Danny is missing and so is our friend. The safest place for you all is to stay here in the shed."

Kate gave Dean a disgusted look and scoffed, "I'm not going in there!" Dean sighed, "Yes you are, it's the safest place we have here. It is our best shot." Kate continued staring at Dean, refusing to go into the shed, until Brian ushered her and Susan in. After ensuring Susan and Kate were safe in the shed, Dean turned to Brian, "Alright, you two will take the house. Sam and I need to look around the outside to look for any clues on how to find them." Brian all but nodded, before turning and walking into the house with Ted.

* * *

Dean and Sam had taken the route that Kate pointed out where she last saw Natalie. Both of them were thinking why Natalie would ever think it was a good idea to take off by herself. Knowing that there was a crazy woman running around the grounds. Yet, both of them couldn't help the guilt that they felt. They had promised Bobby that they wouldn't let anything happen to her. Now here they are on her first hunt and she has gone missing.

Not that long into their hunt Sam spotted a small stain on the grass. He knelt down and dipped two of his fingers in the small puddle to find that it was blood. A little bit from the stain, Sam spotted a phone lying in the grass. Upon picking it up he realized that it was Natalie's phone and not doubt that was her blood on his fingers. "Dean." Sam managed to choke out, his eyes still fixed on the blood and phone. Dean walked over to Sam and saw the blood and phone. The brothers fell into a silence that made the possibility even more painful to swallow. _Was she dead? _Dean ran his hands through his hair and began to pace, "Son of a bitch!" Sam became fixed on the blood beginning to dry on his skin and his mind began to run through multiple questions. Did she see her assailant coming? Did she try to call Sam or Dean for help? _Was she really dead? _Sam shook himself from his thoughts and stood up, putting her phone in his pocket.

"She is fine Dean, I know she is." Sam said with assurance. Dean stopped his pacing and looked at his brother, "How do you know? I mean for all we know she could be-" Dean stopped in the middle of his sentence, not wanting to hear himself say it. Sam was internally grateful that Dean stopped when he did. He didn't think that Natalie was dead, though there was still that nagging thought beating around in his mind. "We are going to find her Dean. Both her and Danny. We will find them." Sam wasn't sure if he was convincing Dean, though, he knew that he needed to convince himself that they would find her.

* * *

Natalie finally came to, and felt herself lying on the rough ground. She tried moving her arms but found herself tied up. Her head was pounding and felt very heavy. She could feel what felt like dried, caked blood on the side of her face. No doubt from the hit she got earlier. Natalie slowly sat herself up and blinked a couple of times, before taking in her surroundings. She was in, what she assumed, to be perhaps the basement of the house. Her eyes settled upon a hunch on the other side of the room and she realized that it was Danny. She tried calling out his name but found that she had been gagged as well. Natalie used her tongue and moved her mouth to loosen the cloth, and after a few minutes she was able to remove the cloth.

"Danny!" Natalie whispered hurriedly causing Danny to stir. He turned over and saw Natalie which caused his face light up. He all but mumbled due to being gagged as well. "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Danny shook his head, which gave Natalie a small sense of relief, at least he wasn't hurt. Natalie was about to say something else when they heard something outside of the entrance and in came the girl she saw earlier. Natalie scooted herself towards the wall behind her and pressed her back against it. The girl approached Danny and held up a live rat that was squirming for its life. Danny flinched back which caused the girl to look confused. She took the rat and bit a huge chunk out of it, causing both Danny and Natalie to scream. The girl looked from Danny to Natalie and crawled her way over to her. Natalie sunk more into the wall as the woman held the dead rat close to her face. If Natalie didn't feel sick looking at the woman, the rat in her hands certainly did it. The girl reached for the cloth that had fallen around Natalie's neck and put it back in her mouth, tightening the hold. The girl stared into Natalie's eyes before turning and crawling out of the room.

* * *

Sam headed back to the shed, while Dean went into the house to find Ted. They made their way to a room they had found that seemed to offer some explanation of where she might have come from. Ted looked over and finds a butcher knife before making his way back over to Dean, who was inspecting the walls.

"What are you doing?" Ted asked. "She's human. She had to come from somewhere." Dean said though he was more concentrated on finding anything that would be out of place. Dean found a board that was lose and he pulled it off. Ted cringed and covered his nose, "Do you smell that?" Dean made a disgusted face but sighed, "Everyday." Dean takes his knife and turns on his flashlight before walking into the opening of the wall with Ted following closely behind. They soon came to a hole that led to another part of the house. Dean shinned his flashlight in as Tim stood next to him, "You're not going down there." Dean looked at him, "Well, do you want to go then?" Ted shut his mouth as Dean began to slowly lower himself into the hole.

"Please nobody grab my leg." Dean silently said to himself as his feet finally made contact with the ground. He shinned his light in the room and came face to face with a rat corpse and then he sees Buster torn to shreds. "Danny? Nad?" Den called out slowing inching his way farther into the room. "Find anything?" Tim called down to him. "Yeah I found her wonderful kitchen." Dean continued on, and came across a drawing of two stick figures that was drawn in blood. Then, Dean heard Tim call out and quickly made his way back to the hole and saw Tim's head poking through the hole.

* * *

Dean made his way back to the shed, his hand pounding on the door. "Sam it's me!" He could hear whatever was barring the door being moved and the door opened allowing Dean to come in. "Did you find Danny?" Susan asked hoping for a good answer. "Or Nad?" Sam asked quickly. Dean shook his head, mentally berating himself for not being able to find both of them. "Where is Ted?" Dean looked at Susan with dread in his eyes, "He's outside." Susan shrugged slightly, "Well why won't he come inside?" Dean shuffled his feet and dropped his gaze, "Because I had to carry him out. I'm sorry."

Susan started at Dean with confusion, "What does that mean" Why are you sorry?" Brian stepped up behind his wife placing his hand on her back, "Are you saying that he is dead?" Susan quickly stared at Brian, thinking how he could ever say or think such a thing. "No. No he is not dead Brian. He can't be dead. You're not saying that, are you?" Susan glanced back at Dean, tears were beginning to brim her eyes. "We were in the walls when she attacked him...I shouldn't have left him. I'm very sorry." Dean slowly turned around and left the shed.

* * *

Brian and Dean were standing before the house, gazing up at it. They had been standing in silence practically the whole time. Dean didn't feel like he could say anything to this family anymore. Their son was missing and now Tim was dead. Nothing seemed to be going their way on this hunt and now that Natalie was missing, Dean didn't know what to do. What if he never found her? Or what if she was dead? How would he and Sam tell Bobby that they failed to keep her safe? It was a thought Dean tried to push away, but it kept on coming back with full force. Dean briefly glanced over at Brian, "Was Andy your son?" Brian nodded and his mouth twitched into a very faint smile at the memory of his song. "Oldest son. He got himself killed in a car accident last year."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dean could see something change in Brian's eyes. It was as if he could see everything the family went through that year and it tore at him. "It nearly tore Suse and I apart. Still could, I imagine. That's why we moved here. Fresh air, fresh start. 'Course, she might be right. After all, what could possibly go wrong in the country?" Brian laughed lightly towards the end of his sentence. "'I'm going to get your son back. It it's the last godforsaken thing I do. I won't let Danny down and I won't let Nad down." Brian eyed Dean curiously, "Why do you care so much?" Sam then came out of the shed and approached Dean, "Dean we need to talk."

* * *

Dean and Sam had walked back into the house so that they could talk about whatever it was Sam had found. Sam holds out the diary he and Natalie had found earlier. Dean eyes it curiously, "What is that?" Sam gestured to the diary in his hand, "It's Rebecca's diary. Nad and I found it earlier when we went to the attic. But, i just finished reading it."

"And?" Dean asked almost impatiently. "That girl back there? I am pretty sure she is Rebecca's kid." Dean stepped back slightly, his eyes widened slightly, "Rebecca had a kid?" Sam nodded fiddling with the book in his hand, "It's all she talks about in here. Being pregnant, being ashamed of being pregnant." Dean looked around and raised his arms slightly, "Jeez, rent Juno and get over it. Wait, why did she kill herself after the baby?"

Sam shrugged and skimmed through the pages again, "Maybe because her dad called her a dirty little whore and said he was gonna lock the baby up." Dean seemed a bit taken back by this, "Why would he say that?" Sam said nothing and gave Dean a look which took him a couple of seconds to catch what it was. Dean then recoiled slightly in disgust, "Oh gross."

"Yeah tell me about it." Sam said agreeing with his brother's reaction. "So the daddy was the baby daddy too?" Dean tried making sense of the awkward and disgusting facts. "The dude was a monster Dean." Dean huffed taking in the realization of the situation. "Wow, a story ripped from an Austrian headline. Humans, man. So she's been locked up her whole life?"

"You saw her eyes Dean. I mean has she ever seen light? She is barely even human." Sam could feel some empathy towards the girl. She didn't deserve any of this though that doesn't mean she can go around killing everyone. "Alright, so she gets out and decides to take out daddy/granddad?" Sam shrugged in response, "Her life was hell Dean. But, that doesn't give her the right to go around killing people."

"Like you know what hell was like." Dean's voice was dark and his stare at Sam sent a chill down his spine. Sam sighed and shook his head, "I didn't mean it like that Dean.." "No just forget it. We need to find Nad and Danny. But he needed to keep her somewhere right? I think i know where."

* * *

Sam and Dean busted a hole in the kitchen wall shinning their lights in. "He could have kept her hidden in here for years. Kept her fed, and nobody would ever even know." Sam said peering into the hole. Brian walked closer to the hole and called down, "Danny?! Danny?!" Dean gently pushed Brian away, "Watch out I'm going down." Brian grabbed onto Dean's shoulder stopping him in place, "That's my son down there." Dean turned to Brian, "I know it is. And I said that I would get him back no matter what. And our friend is down there...I need to get her out." Dean turned back around and carefully scooted himself into the hole and slowly climbed down the side.

Sam turned to Brian knowing that he needed to keep him somewhat occupied. "Hey do you have curtains? We are going to need some kind of rope." Brian nodded, casting another glance at the hole before running off to find them. Dean hits the bottom of the shaft and looks around before quietly walking. He finds one of his guns and picks it up, finding that it still has ammo. Along the way he picks up another one of his guns, thankfully it still had ammo. "Danny? Nad?" Dean calls out in a hushed tone. It was then he could hear muffled yelps and screams. He comes to a hole in a brick wall, as he shines his light in he see Natalie and Danny bound and gagged. He could feel a huge rush of relief cast over him.

Natalie sees Dean and could feel her adrenaline starting to pump. He began to make his way over to her but she shakes her head vigorously. Dean looked at her questioningly, as she began to motion towards Danny. Dean unties the cloth around her mouth, "Dean get Danny out first! Get him our before he comes back!" Dean stared at Natalie confusingly, "He?" Natalie's eyes went slightly numb, "She has a brother." Dean froze for only a brief second and carefully made his way over to Danny. He cut the bonds on his hands and helped Danny to get back up on his feet. Dean turned back towards Natalie, "I'll be right back Nad." "Go!" Danny and Dean scrambled out of the hole leaving Natalie in the dark.

"You dad is upstairs Danny just keep on going." Dean could hear a wild yell coming from where he had left Natalie, he turned to see Danny staring at him with fear. "Just go Danny your dad will be there. Go!" Danny scrambled on as Dean turned back around and ran towards the room Natalie was in. Dean enters through the hole only to be attacked by the boy. He threw Dean to the ground before jumping onto him. Natalie tried to loosen her bonds, though there was no way she could get out of them. She watched as the boy tried to stab Dean, though he was successful at dodging them. Natalie spotted the gun near her feet and began to scoot her way towards the weapon. Her foot finally touched it, "Dean!" she then kicked the gun towards him. Dean quickly picked it up and shot the boy, who fell to the ground like a rag doll.

Natalie and Dean stared at the body, feeling some relief that this part was all over. Dean came to his sense and walked over to Natalie, cutting her bonds. Dean grabbed her arms and helped her up on her feet, before he enveloped her in a tight hug. Natalie didn't hesitate to return it. It felt nice to be by his side again. "Don't ever just walk off like that again Nad." Dean said, his hold on her grew a little tighter. She smiled and laughed, "I can't make any guarantees Dean. But, I will try." Dean smiled, breaking his hold on Natalie, and placed a finger under her chin taking a closer look at her head wound. "Let's get you out of here and get that cleaned off."

Dean led Natalie out through the hole in the brick wall and back to where the shaft was. Dean looked up seeing Sam shinning his light down, "Sam! I got Nad we need to get her up." Dean helps tie the rope around Natalie's waist, much to her annoyance. Natalie began to climb her way out of the shaft, with Dean climbing up behind her. Sam was pulling on the rope to give her extra leverage. Once she was at the opening Sam wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her out until he too wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Natalie smiled an even bigger grin, "I do have to admit I am really liking these hugs." Sam only laughed faintly, "Don't go wandering off like that again Nad." Natalie simply nodded. Sam broke his hug and cringed at her wound, "I guess we better get that cleaned up."

* * *

Natalie and Sam pulled out the bags from the spare trunk and threw them into the back of the Impala. Dean had just finished fixing the tires that the girl had slashed. Natalie didn't think that Dean would ever get over that. Natalie looks over at Kate and Danny, who were sitting on the porch steps. "I'll be right back." Natalie tells Sam before making her way over to Kate and Danny. "How are you guys holding up?" Both of them shrugged, "Alright. I know that we will be able to get through it. It will just take time." Kate said looking up at Natalie.

Natalie looked over at Danny, who still looked shaken up over what happened. Of course she couldn't blame him. They both were in the situation and Natalie doesn't think she will be able to get over it for quite some time. "You think you are going to be alright Danny?" He looked up at her and nodded. "Thanks. For helping getting my out of there and for helping my family." Natalie smiled, "Nah, Dean is the one who got you out not me." Danny shook his head and looked down, "No you helped as well." Danny stood and wrapped his arms around Natalie's waist, giving her a brief yet warming hug. She gently wrapped her arms around him, "It's no problem Danny." Danny stepped back and sat down with Kate, "You guys take care, alright?" The both nodded. Natalie smiled before turning and walking back over to the Impala. Brian stuck out his hand towards her which she took, "Thank you so much."

"It was really no problem. Just take care of yourselves." Susan and Brian nodded at Natalie's remark before turning around and walking back towards the house. The three of them stood there for a bit before getting into the Impala. Before Dean started the car he turned back to Natalie, "So what did you think?" Natalie gazed at him, "About what?" Dean rolled his eyes and motioned towards the house, "About the hunt?" Natalie looked out the window towards the house and let out a shaky breath, "Well I can tell you one thing. I certainly won't be forgetting it anytime soon." Dean only half smirked before starting the Impala and drove down the road.

**Alright so what did you all think?! Don't forget to review! Xx**


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: So what did you all think of the mid-season finale? I can say that I have never been so upset in my entire life. I walked around school today feeling so empty. Like i have never felt like this before and it makes me feel like crap. Anyway this week and next week I am going to be busy with College Finals so posting will be scarce. But once it is all over I should be back to posting chapters at my usual rate. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural (though i want to even if it makes me have to much feels)_

* * *

Natalie was laid out across the hood of the Impala. The three of them had stopped in a small town on their way back to Bobby's after the job in Nebraska. Dean had gone into a restaurant to get food while Sam went off to run an 'errand' that he didn't go to much into detail about. Natalie decided not to try and go with either of the boys. She just wanted a moment to be alone and have a moment of complete isolation. While lying on the hood of the car, Natalie had become completely transfixed on watching the clouds fly by. Watching the clouds made her feel more at eased and only for a brief moment was she able to forget about everything. Forget about her father, her brother, the hunt that they just completed and could just be herself. Natalie allowed her eyes to slowly close and she quickly fell into a sleep. That is when it all started coming back.

_Her father's screams. His blood splattering in her face. Begging her brother to turn the car around. The drop in her gut as they faced the ditch. But then something different happened in this frequent nightmare. All she saw was darkness and soon the agonized screams of her father and brother soon began to fill her ears. The pain that resonated from them almost made her deaf. She could hear them calling out to her for help. Natalie tried blocking out the screams and calls, knowing that there was nothing she could do to help them. This was a dream and they were gone. Though when she thought this the screams became louder, and her heart began to beat faster. Her body began to tense and her lungs began to contract making it difficult for her to breathe. A sudden rise of genuine fear filled her. She needed to wake up from this nightmare, she had to wake up. The face of the wild girl from their hunt soon appeared to her..._

Natalie's eyes snapped open as she let out a scream. Her eyes rapidly gazed around her surroundings finding herself still lying on the Impala. She sat up and saw that a few people were staring at her, but soon went back to what they were doing. Natalie took a few deep breaths and ran her hand through her hair. She was so exhausted, all she wanted to do was get a few decent hours of sleep. But, even before she went on the hunt she had been having horrible recurring nightmares. At first it was just about her father, then progressed to reliving what happened to both her father and brother. Now to top it all off, what she experienced on the hunt was beginning to permanently burn into her mind. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She wanted these nightmares to go away, she wanted nothing but peace for her mind. Unfortunately, she knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Her forehead rested against her knees and she gently closed her eyes again, hoping that she wouldn't succumb to her hellish nightmares.

The car suddenly sunk and she tensed slightly. Looking up she saw Sam sitting next to her, a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright Nad?" He could see the heaviness in her eyes and he knew that she was shaken up by the whole hunt back in Nebraska. But, he knew that there was more to this behavior than the hunt. If he were to guess, he would say it had to do with her father and brother. It didn't take a genius to know that.

Natalie gave Sam a small smile and shrugged, "I'm fine I guess. Just haven't had the best sleep since I got out of the hospital." Natalie then uncurled her legs and leaned forward, resting her elbows on the tops of her knees. Sam casted her a worried glance and nodded his head, "Is there anything you want to talk about? Maybe it can help you in the long run." Natalie thought her a moment, and pressed her lips together. Natalie knew that she needed to talk to someone, and if that someone wasn't Bobby than it should be Sam and Dean. She had grown close to them and the hunt somehow solidified what relationship she was beginning to form with them. Though, she didn't feel like she could talk to them about anything. Natalie hated even venting to Bobby, she thought of herself as being a whiny little brat. Bobby would always tell her that she had a right to talk if she needed it. Natalie hated being seen as weak and would always try to prove that she was strong. Unfortunately Sam, Dean and Bobby, could see right through that worn down act.

She caught herself in the moment, realizing that she had been silent for quite sometime and Sam was giving her a look. Natalie sighed, "No there is nothing I want to talk about. I'm fine. I just need to take a moment to gather myself and I will be fine." Sam eyed her skeptically, "I know how you are Nad. You are kind of an easy person to read most of the time."

Natalie scoffed and annoyingly nodded her head, "I guess I need to work on my act more shouldn't I?" Natalie could hear a bit of the venom in her voice and she cringed. She didn't like showing any kind of anger towards Sam, Dean or Bobby. She had done a good job in keeping it all in, but recently she has just been letting her guard down. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to...snap like that." Sam simply shrugged, "It's okay." The two fell into a comfortable silence, spending the time trying to break the horrible tension with something light, though they both were unsuccessful. Dean came walking up with a bag of food and three cups of coffee.

"Well, I got the food and some of the best coffee in this town." Dean handed Sam and Natalie their own cups and took a seat on the other side of Natalie. Sam handed out the sandwiches and the three of them sat in silence. Natalie was more intent on drinking the coffee to give her more energy than eating the sandwich. After a few minutes Natalie decided to break the silence, "You know when I was younger and my dad would leave to go on a hunt, I would always beg to go with him. My parents never really explained to me when I was younger what my father did. All I knew was that he traveled across the country. I wanted so badly to go with him and see different places...and to just be with him." Sam and Dean had focused their attention on Natalie in that moment. Neither really expected her to talk about her family with them. They both knew that it was a subject she liked to avoid as much as possible, and they certainly wouldn't force her to talk about any of it.

"When he was gone my mom would always worry. She tried her best to hide it but I always knew when she was upset. She _hated_ the fact my dad was a hunter and she made sure we didn't have anything to do with that life and my father agreed. So they kept it from the three of us, but Mari and Drew ended up finding out. They wanted to keep me in the dark but I became to curious, so they finally told me. I never cared for the job, I was just always happy when my father came home...alive. When he was home, even though it usually wasn't for long, I would be happy to have him there for five minutes."

Dean half smiled at this and looked over at her, "He was trying to protect you guys. Most hunters you have families can't do that." It was fairly true. Hunters who tried to protect their families often fail, resulting in them getting involved in one way or another. Natalie and her family were lucky to have stayed out of it for as long as they did. Dean and Sam were not lucky in that sense of the context. Since day one they both were thrust into this lifestyle, they didn't have the opportunity to make the decision whether they wanted to or not.

"I know he was but, you can never get out of this if you have been apart of it for so long. But, he tried so hard to get out. And everything was going great actually until...until he got killed." Natalie could feel a hard lump begin to grow in her throat. The memory of her dad getting killed was slowly creeping from behind the wall where she had pushed it away. "I never thought that I would be where I am right now. It's kind of funny how things play out that lead you to what you were supposed to do." Natalie could hear her voice begin to crack and she quickly took another drink of her coffee. She felt to vulnerable now and she hated that feeling. Natalie could feel a chill go down her spine and she hopped off the car and began to pace, Sam and Dean watched her curiously, though Dean had a slight amused look to him. Natalie stopped pacing when she heard her phone began to go off. Pulling it out she expected it to be Bobby, but to her surprise it was her sister Marina. Natalie gazed at Sam and dean before hesitantly answering the call.

"Mari?"

There was a silence on the other end of the line and Natalie thought for a second that Mari might have hung up, but her voice soon came through, _"Hey, Nad." _Natalie could feel a small sense of joy being able to hear her sister's voice again. The last time they had talked was when Mari told Natalie that Andrew was dead and that didn't go over so well.

"Hey, so what's up?"

_"I wanted...no I needed to call you. I had to make sure that you were alright. I know it has been a few weeks since we last talked but I was just going through with dealing with Andrew's death. Listen, I'm sorry for how I treated the situation that night...I had no right to go off on you like that...I hope you know that I don't blame you, right?" _All of these words came flying out of her mouth. By the time she was finished Natalie was to shocked for words. She didn't expect for Mari to apologize that quickly, Natalie didn't know how to feel about it exactly. Natalie mouth had dropped causing Sam and Dean to mouth the words _'what's wrong?' _Natalie held up her finger telling them to hold on, before turning around and walked off to the side.

"Mari, it's fine really. You were dealing with what happened the best way you could. And you not blaming me...it's nice to hear that for once." Natalie heard Mari sigh on the other end, and she could feel a small weight begin to lift from her shoulders.

_"I don't blame you and I never did. How are things going over at Bobby's?" _Natalie bit her lip and began to debate whether she should tell Mari about everything that has happened; learning about their family history, and Bobby training her to be a hunter. If Mari had found out about that she would most likely give Bobby a run for his money. But, Natalie didn't want to lie to her sister. After all she was the only sibling she had left.

"Mari, since I left has anything...strange been happening around the house?...anything at all?"

_"No, why?"_

"Listen Mari, a lot has happened the past few weeks and I learned...quite a bit of things and you need to know what it is."

_"Alright, so tell me Nad."_

Natalie hesitated, she couldn't tell Mari all of this over the phone. She needed to see her in person to be able to explain it better. "No, the next time I see you...I will tell you everything you need to know. But, until then promise me you will look after yourself and mom. If anything seems out of the ordinary, call me. Do you understand?"

_"I-alright, fine. Nad are you alright?" _

"Just fine Mari. I have to go. Remember look out for anything."

_"Okay I got it Nad. I love you." _

"Love you too, Mari." With that Natalie hung up the phone and turned back around, making her way towards Sam and Dean. "So what was that all about?" Dean finally asked. Natalie walked over to the back car door, "It was Mari and she just wanted to see how I was doing." Dean nodded and looked back at Sam, "Did you tell her about...any of this?" Natalie shook her head, her gaze had fallen and she could feel that dark weight coming back again, "I'll tell her when we get back. I didn't think that type of conversation would be suited to have over the phone. Don't you?" Dean smirked before getting into the drivers seat. Natalie took a moment to gather herself before getting into the back of the Impala. As Dean began to drive off, Natalie began to wonder, _How the hell am I going to tell Mari all of this?_

**I know this was a short chapter, but it was sort of a filler. Anyways more angst will be in the upcoming chapters so I hope you are ready! Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Well got my first day of finals over with so I decided to finish this chapter and post it. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it will be sometime this week. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

_She felt herself being consumed by that familiar darkness. Her eyes rapidly looked around her but saw nothing except the blackness that clouded her vision. Staring off into nothing began to strain her always, it was so empty she almost felt like she was going to be blinded by it. Natalie felt herself to be tied down by something and she struggled to get free, but to no avail. A prickling feeling soon began to form at her feet and began to slowly make its way up her body. It almost felt like a hoard of bugs were crawling all over her body. The feeling soon reached her neck, creeping up to her face. Natalie tried shaking the feeling off of her body but it didn't work. A hand grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. Natalie came face to face with a terrifying sight. A man was staring at her, though his eyes were hollow and black, and had what looked like dried blood around his mouth. Though there was something familiar about this man before her. He looked an awful a lot like her father. She tried to scream but nothing came out. The man brought up his knife and slashed it across her neck..._

Natalie awoke screaming bloody murder and felt two arms grab her arms. She panicked and soon began to thrash, trying to rid of whoever was holding her. "Nad! Nad stop! It's me! Nad it's me!" The voice was very familiar to her, but in that moment she didn't pay attention as to who it was she just wanted them gone. She felt two hands hold the sides of her face and she snapped her eyes opened. Dean's face was looking at her with concern written in his eyes, she looked behind him and saw Sam looking at her with equal concern. She took a moment and realized she was in the backseat of the Impala no doubt she had fallen asleep during their ride. "Are you alright?" Dean asked. Soon her dream came flying back and she could see that horrible face so clearly. Natalie felt a rising feeling in her stomach and bolted out of the car past Sam and Dean, dropping to her knees and vomited in one of the bushes they were parked next to.

Natalie spit out what was left and tried to stand up but felt her legs to be to numb. Dean walked over to her and gently took hold of her arm, "Come on Nad lets get you into the motel room." Natalie stumbled to her feet and allowed Dean to escort her to the motel room they had reserved in Iowa. Once in the room Natalie sat down on the edge of one of the beds and buried her face in her hands. These nightmares were becoming increasingly more disturbing and causing her sleep intake to go down. She felt so exhausted and worn out, most of the time she just wanted to sit in the car and do nothing. Coffee could only do so much for her at this point.

Sam and Dean entered after her and dumped their bags on the ground near the table by the window. They both stared at Natalie, waiting for her to say anything to them. Anything that might explain her little episode she had back there. Natalie lowered her hands and finally looked up at Sam and Dean, seeing the expression on their faces. "What?!" Natalie finally called out causing Dean to raise his arms, "You want to try and give us a little explanation about what happened back there?"

Natalie shrugged, "It was just a little nightmare, it's not a big deal." She said offhandedly. She was really not in the mood to talk about it but, she knew that her answer wasn't enough for Dean.

Dean scoffed, "I wouldn't call that a 'little nightmare' Nad. Now these have been pretty frequent and they seem to be getting worse. Am I right? Are they getting worse?" Natalie glared at Dean, hoping he would just drop the subject, but he didn't seem to be budging. She then looked over at Sam, "Can you please help me out Sam?"

Sam crossed his arms and sighed, "Sorry Nad but, I'm on the same page as Dean here. Are they getting worse?" Natalie huffed and shook her head. Great this is just what she needed, to have Sam and Dean gang up on her when she really wasn't in the mood. "What are we doing here? I thought we were going to Bobby's?" Natalie asked trying her best to change the subject.

Dean then began to argue, "Don't try changing the subject Nad, we are-"

"Why are we here?" Natalie said with a slight edge in her voice. Dean sighed clearly frustrated with how stubborn she was being, "Sam and I found a case we thought that we should check out." Natalie nodded her head and walked over to her bag near the door and pulled out her clothes. "Well than might as well freshen up." With that she walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Natalie we're walking through the town and came upon a small group formed on the side of a street. The three of them stand in the back of the crowd, watching as the man performed a magic trick for the people before him. Dean scoffed, "What a douchebag." Natalie smirked at his remark, "That's Jeb Dexter." Sam said, Dean and Natalie looked over at him.

"I don't even want to know how you know that." Dean said before turning back to Jeb. Natalie looked at Sam a little amused, "How is it that you know that?" Sam looked down at her and shrugged, "He's famous, kind of." Natalie nodded, the smirk grew bigger as her attention went back to Jeb. The three of them watched him carefully and soon Jeb began to ask like he was having some sort of seizure. Natalie's eyes grew wide as Dean and Sam looked at him with a questioning look. Jeb then flung the cars to the window behind them, _'Go back to hell, demon!" _Natalie raised an eyebrow, clearly annoyed with this guys' act.

"Seriously? Faking a demon possession?" Dean called out before turning and walking down the sidewalk. Sam and Natalie looked at each other for a moment before following Dean. "I mean seriously how can people actually believe crap like that?"

"It is not all crap Dean." Sam said, causing Dean to cast him an annoyed look. "Are you kidding me Sam? You can't tell me that was not crap." Sam thought for a brief moment, "Alright that was crap, but not all magicians are like that. There are skills that are required for being a magician Dean." Dean just simply scoffed at this statement but soon smirked and laughed, "Oh yeah I forgot you were into this kind of stuff weren't you? Like you had a deck of cards and a wand." Natalie looked at the brothers with an amused smile on her face, "Sam, you had your own deck of cards...and a wand?"

Sam tried his best to not look like he was slightly embarassed at the fact, now that he had a moment to look back on it. Upon doing this he came the realization how ridiculous he was with all of this magic. "I was like thirteen. It was a phase that I was going through." Natalie laughed, not trying to make fun of Sam but she was picturing a little thirteen year old Sam waving around a wand with possibly a magicians cape on as well. Sam gave Natalie a look, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry Sam but all I can see is a little you running around in a magician cape trying to use your wand."

Dean's smile grew and he laughed, "That actually isn't to far from the truth." Sam tried to keep the smile off of his face but failed miserably at it. He knew how ridiculous it all was but at that time he thought it was the coolest thing ever. Being able to learn how to do different magic tricks was something that interested him, though not so much anymore. Soon the laughing ceased, and the three of them were submerged into the same silence once again.

"I don't know, it just bothers me is all. You know playing with the subject of demons, when we know that the real thing will kill you in a much more grand and bloody fashion." Dean finally said.

"Like a guy who drops dead from stab wounds-without any sign of a tear on his shirt?" Sam asked, Dean nodded his head, "Now that is exactly what I am talking about Sammy."

* * *

They tracked down where Patrick Vance, the man who died from the mysterious stab wounds, had been staying and found his assistant packing his belongings into trunks. "So did your boss have any enemies?" Dean asked watching as the woman continued putting things away. "Of course he did. He had plenty of enemies." She said as she leaned down and grabbed an never ending line of handkerchiefs.

"How so?" The assistant looked up at Sam and tiredly sighed, "He would steal from other magicians. Like all the time." Sam eyed her curiously, "What exactly would he steal from them?" The assistant huffed, "Uh, you know like the basic stuff, stage effects, closeup techniques, you know anything that he could get his hands on."

"Is that enough to get him killed by anyone?" Dean asked, not really believing that was enough for someone to actually want to kill him. The assistant nodded her head, "These guys take this stuff very seriously." Natalie had been listening to all of this but she was on the same page as Dean. Sure they might take it seriously, but was it actually enough to want to _kill someone. _

There was a small movement under a white cloth that caught Natalie's eye. She cautiously removed the cloth to find a white rabbit. Natalie smiled as she picked up the calm animal and stroked its head. "There you are." Natalie heard the woman say and realized she was talking about the rabbit. She reluctantly handed the animal over, "So did you find anything weird in Vance's stuff? Anything that would be considered out of the norm for you guys?" Natalie asked as she took a step back.

"Actually, I did find something." The woman turned around and picked up a card that was lying on the table nearby. She turned back around and held it up for the three of them to see. It was a Rider-Waite tarot card: the Ten of Swords. The image on the card is of ten swords sticking out of a man's back, no doubt mirrored what happened to Vance. "I'm guessing that this didn't belong to Vance." Sam inquired, making the assistant nod. "Vance hated cards with a great passion. He didn't want anything to do with them." She handed the card over to Sam, who quickly inspected it, though found nothing wrong with it.

"Well, thank you for your time." Dean said before ushering Natalie out of the room with Sam following behind. The three of them began to make their way out of the hotel when Sam held up the card, "Pretty sure this has some sort of meaning in all of this." Dean tilted his head, "No doubt about it Sammy. You and Natalie go back to the motel, there are a few things I need to check out."

Natalie gazed over at Dean, "And what are you going to do?" Dean simply shrugged his shoulders, "Just going to ask around for more information about this whole thing." Natalie went to say something when Dean interrupted her, "-and no I want you to go back to the motel to relax a little bit. Maybe try and get a small nap in while you are at it."

Natalie scoffed and rolled her eyes, of course he had to bring that up again. Both of them won't stop bugging her about it until she tells them what it was all about. Though she had no intention in going into detail about all of the nightmares with them. Until then, she might as well get used to being babied like this. "Whatever, can't make any guarantees I'll get any relaxation. And there is no way in hell I'm taking a nap while on a job." Dean gave her a stern look which didn't seem to phase her much. Natalie turned around and walked out of the building and towards their motel with Sam right behind her.

**Don't forget to review! Xx**


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: So school is now over which means I have more time to post more chapters! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

Sam and Natalie had returned to the motel and were currently on their laptops. Sam was doing more research about the case while Natalie was doing her own look into more information about Amdusias. Though her exhaustion was preventing her from doing much work. She rested her cheek against her hand and was slowly falling asleep. Just as her head was about to fall she woke herself up and took another drink from the coffee she had bought on their way back to the motel room. Sam had been watching her, his worry was increasing. Natalie was trying to avoid sleep and he knew how exhausted she was. While browsing through the sites, Natalie could feel Sam's eyes on her. She tried to look busy and tried not to pay attention to him. Natalie sighed and rubbed her eyes, "What is it Sam? Why do you keep staring at me?"

Sam jumped slightly, caught off guard that Natalie noticed him looking at her. "I just-I think you should try and get some sleep. Dean and I can get this job done." Natalie stifled a yawn and pushed her hair back. "I already told Dean, I am not going to sleep on this job. I am fine really you don't have to worry about me Sam." Sam leaned back in his chair and huffed before running a hand through his hair.

"No you aren't fine Nad. I mean the constant nightmares, not getting enough sleep. You are breaking down and Dean and I are really worried about you. Maybe you should try and...talk about what it is that's bothering you. Like what your nightmares are about." At first Sam didn't want to push Natalie to much about this. But, now it was becoming worse and he couldn't just sit back and watch it happen. Natalie didn't look at Sam, she didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he was right. She was to stubborn when it came to that matter.

"Sam, I'm not really the kind of girl who...just pours out how she feels. I would have to be in a very crappy head space to do that. The less I think about it the better I am." Natalie took a deep breath before finishing her coffee and getting up to throw away the empty cup. "You know you can talk to me if you need to Nad." Sam said quietly, she wasn't sure if he wanted her to hear him or if he was saying it more to himself. Nonetheless, she nodded her head and walked into the bathroom, and splashed cold water in her face which awakened her sense. Natalie walked out of the bathroom and picked up her jacket, "Where are you going?" Sam asked. Natalie stopped and turned to him, "I'm just going to get more coffee, no need to get to antsy. I will be right back."

Natalie walked across the street from the cafe and began to make her way back to the motel. She felt so much better getting out of that room. Not only was she happy that she got more coffee, but she couldn't stand being near Sam with the tension that had built in that room. Natalie wanted both Sam and Dean to drop the matter and to never mention it again. Knowing those two, it will never happen. Natalie reached the room door, slid in the key and opened the door. To her surprise there was a woman with Sam and they seemed to be talking about something serious. Both the woman and Sam looked over at Natalie and she suddenly felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Who is this Sam?" The woman asked. Natalie's eyes squinted briefly before closing the door behind her. "I'm Natalie Collins. And who just might you be?" The woman smirked, "Ruby." Natalie simply nodded to Ruby, and continued to eye her. There was something about Ruby that she didn't like. Obviously, she was someone that Sam trusted but still there was a nagging feeling about the way Ruby presented herself that set Natalie off. "I'll just be leaving now." Ruby made for the door but stopped suddenly turning to Sam, "Remember what I said." With that she left the room. Natalie turned back around to Sam giving him a look. "Who is she Sam?"

Sam stared at Natalie trying to find an explanation to give to Natalie without blowing over the whole thing, "She is someone I know. You don't need to worry about it." Natalie scoffed and sat down at her laptop, "If you are going to worry about me, than I am going to worry about you." Sam's phone began to ring and he quickly answered it, "Yeah...alright I'm on my way." Natalie looked over at Sam and got up to get ready to leave, "Nad, no you are going to stay here."

Natalie let out a frustrated sigh, "Sam I'm going with yo-" "No Nad please just stay here, you look like you are about to pass out any second." Natalie picked up her coffee and shook it gently, "I got my sense of energy right here, I think I'm good." Sam gave Natalie a look that pretty much told her to stay put. She sighed and plopped back down in her chair, "Fine. I'll stay here and finish the..research I was doing earlier." Sam placed his hands on the table and looked down at her, "Stay. Here."

"Alright, I promise I won't leave this room." Natalie said before taking a drink of her coffee. She looked over to see Sam still gazing down at her. Natalie waved for him to go and he hesitantly left the room. She turned back to her laptop and continued the trail of research that she had started earlier that day. Only a few minutes in Natalie could feel her eyes began to grow heavy. She fought to stay awake but soon she fell in a deep sleep.

Natalie was startled awake by her phone going off. She looked around to find that she was still alone and it had gotten darker outside. She gazed down at her phone and ran her hands down her face before picking up her phone. "Hello?" Natalie cleared her voice after hearing how groggy it was.

"Nad? Hey-were you sleeping?" Dean asked. Natalie gently tapped the side of her face to wake herself up, "Uhm...I might have dozed off...for a little bit."

"Well at least you got some rest. Hey, Sam and I are heading over to the theater. Sam and I found the guy who was causing all of this." Natalie stood up and walked into the bathroom, "Alright give me a minute I'll be right there." Natalie heard Dean make a noise on the other end of the phone, "Nad I think you can sit this one-" Natalie cleared her throat which caused Dean to grunt in defeat, "Alright, fine."

Natalie hung up the phone and splashed cold water in her face. Walking over to the table she took a drink from her cold coffee and made a disgusted face, "Nothing like a nice cup of cold coffee." She slid her phone into her pocket, grabbed the room keys and left the room.

* * *

Natalie could see the theater in her sights and she could see Sam and Dean jogging towards the building. The look on their faces told her that they definitely knew who it was. Natalie broke out into a run and crossed the street, meeting the boys at the front doors of the theater. The three of them quickly went in and ran towards the auditorium. They but through the backway that led to the backstage and they saw Jay, Charlie and Vernon on stage.

"Not so fast! I ain't Guttenberg, and this ain't "Cocoon." " Dean called out as he appeared on the stage with Natalie and Sam following behind him. Charlie smirked at Dean, "It's not a trick, it's magic." A noose suddenly appeared behind Dean and wrapped around his neck, pulling him up. "Leave him alone!" Natalie called out but suddenly roped wrapped around her feet and pulled. She fell face down, her forehead hitting against the ground, and soon she was hanging upsidedown by her feet. Her head was throbbing and the sound of a gun stirred her conscious.

She opened her eyes to see the bullet between Charlie's teeth, "Hey look at that, bullet catch-I've been working on that for a while." Natalie's sight began to go hazy and the voices began to mix together, becoming to muffled for her to understand. The rope loosened around her legs and she felt. Natalie groaned and pushed herself onto her knees, when a pair of arms helped her up to her feet. "You okay?" Sam asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Natalie took a look around the stage and let out a deep breath. _Another hunt down._

* * *

"Jay listen. We just wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday." Dean said. The three of them had met up with Jay in the bar. Since yesterdays' events, they felt it would be wise to talk to him before they left town. Jay scoffed staring intently at his glass, "I killed my best friend, and you want to thank me?" Natalie could see the hurt in his eyes and it killed her inside. He was a good guy, and he shouldn't have to go through something like this.

"Where's Vernon?" Sam asked trying to change over to a different part of the subject. Jay took a drink from his glass and sighed, "He left town. Said he didn't want anything to do with me after what I did to Charlie."

"Jay you know that Charlie was never going to stop what he was doing. Ever. You did the right thing." Dean tried to offer some decent explanation for everything that had happened. Jay gave Dean a look, "Really? Did I do the right thing? Charlie was like a brother to me and now he's dead...because I did the 'right thing'. Now I have to spend the rest of my life old and alone. How is that right?" The three of them were drowned in silence. They had nothing they could say to Jay, nothing that could offer even a small amount of condolence. Jay got up and walked out of the bar.

Natalie sighed, resting her elbows on the table and buried her face in her hands. All of this reminded her of Andrew. Even though Charlie and Jay were not actually brothers, they might have well been. She knew what it felt like to lose someone so close to you. That empty feeling that never went away and constantly ate away at you. "Man, I don't know about you two but I need a bear." Natalie raised her hand and Dean nodded, "I'll get you one as well Nad."

"I'm gonna go take a walk." Natalie looked up at Sam and watched as he walked out of the bar. She eyed him skeptically but was soon brought back to her sense when Dean handed her a glass. "Where did Sam go?" Natalie stared at the door Sam walked through, "He went for a 'walk.' " Natalie took a drink from her glass, her mind buzzing from the days events.

**This chapter was slow but I promise thing will start to pickup in the next few chapters and they will involve Natalie's family. Anyways don't forget to drop me a review, they really help me out. Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Here is another chapter for you all!_

* * *

Natalie pulled out the last bag from the trunk of the Impala, and the three of them made their way up to the door of Bobby's house. It wasn't long until Bobby himself opened the door and allowed them in. After setting the bags down the three hunters turned around to Bobby. Bobby was actually very happy to see the three of them back here, especially Natalie. He didn't admit that during the whole time they were gone, he worried constantly about getting a call from Sam or Dean telling that Natalie was hurt or possibly worse. Bobby knew that he shouldn't have worried that much. Natalie was a smart and strong girl who could take care of herself, but that fear never escaped him.

"So how were the hunts?" Bobby finally asked. The three of them shrugged not really having anything special to say. Bobby rolled his eyes and looked over at Natalie, "How are you doing Nad?" Natalie shrugged once again, "I'm fine. The hunts were fine as well." Bobby nodded. Natalie looked at Bobby and smirked slightly, "So how were you handling yourself Bobby? I mean during the whole time we were gone."

Bobby shifted his feet, "I was fine, just stayed here...and worked on the cars in the garage..." Natalie bit down on her lip, her smirk was still evident. "Your weren't worrying yourself too much, were you?"

Bobby scoffed and shook his head, "Of course I was worried. And I had every right to worry so don't give me any kind of crap about it." Natalie's smile grew and she laughed, "I'm not giving you any crap Bobby, don't worry." Natalie walked forward and wrapped her arms around Bobby who returned the gesture, "Yeah, yeah. It's good to have you back kiddo. Sure hope Dean and Sam treated you well." Bobby said eyeing Sam and Dean, who both pretended to look offended.

"Of course we looked after her. We were exceptional at it." Dean said. Bobby eyed him skeptically, "Are you being sarcastic boy?" Natalie stepped back and patted Bobby on the shoulder, "Don't worry Bobby. They both took care of me." Natalie grabbed her bag, "Well I'm going to give you boys a chance to chat." She turned around and made her way upstairs to her room.

* * *

Natalie walked downstairs, running her hand through her wet hair. She walked into the living room where Bobby, Sam and Dean were talking. She took a seat next to Sam on the couch and saw that Bobby was staring at her.

"What?" Natalie asked. "Have you talked to your sister lately?" Natalie looked at him with curiousness and confusion, "Yeah, I-I talked to her a couple of times while we were on the road. Why?"

"Well she managed to get a hold of my number and was constantly calling, asking for you. I told her that you were out and that she should try calling you." Natalie nodded her head than after a moment she shrugged her shoulders, "Okay...did she say why she wanted me?" Bobby shook his head. "You know your sister would never tell me anything."

Natalie sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Have you been enough sleep Natalie?" Bobby asked suddenly. Natalie froze and slowly looked up at him. "Your nightmares have been getting worse haven't they?" Natalie stared at Bobby in disbelief but soon her attention turned to Dean and Sam.

"You told him about it?!" Natalie called out. Dean and Sam looked at each other, neither knowing how to calm Natalie. "I am glad they told me Natalie. If you aren't getting enough rest it can bite you in the butt." Bobby said. Natalie groaned and stood up, walking over to Bobby's desk and leaning her hands on it. "It's really nothing Bobby. Dean and Sam didn't have to tell you anything." Her eyes looked over at Dean, who didn't seemed phased by her mood.

"Natalie-" Bobby began but Natalie held up a hand stopping him. "Don't..just don't. I really don't want to hear this right now." SHe said before rubbing her forehead. There was a knock at the door and Bobby got up to answer it. Natalie could hear Bobby's voice and it sounded like he was quite surprised but it was the next voice that froze her in place.

"Nad?" Natalie recognised the voice and slowly turned around to find her sister Mari standing before her. Natalie's jaw dropped. She really didn't know what to feel in this moment. She hadn't seen her sister in weeks and now here she was standing before her. "Mari?" Marina walked forward and enveloped Natalie in a tight hold. Natalie smiled and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Mari, what are you doing here?" Natalie asked. Marina pulled back and took a moment to look her sister over. Mari saw that her sister certainly looked a lot better than the last time she saw her. Though, she did notice a small healing wound on her forehead but she decided to not mention it. "Why haven't you been answering your phone?" Marina asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah my phone has been acting really crappy lately. I think I might need to get a new one." Natalie said pulling out her phone and fiddling with it. "Why were you calling me?" Natalie could see Mari's eyes go numb and she knew that something was wrong. "Mari what happened?"

"It's mom." Mari said quietly. Natalie placed her hand on Mari's arm, "What's wrong with mom?" Mari shook her head and visibly shook. "I don't know she is just...not herself. I mean when you left the hospital, she began to grow more isolated and I hear strange things coming from her room."

Natalie's brows furrowed and she walked a little closer to Mari, "What do you mean? What kind of noises?"

"It's almost as if she is having conversations with someone or herself. I don't know what's wrong Nad but something isn't right and you told me to call you if anything seemed different." Natalie could see the genuine fear in her sister's eyes. To be honest, Natalie herself was worried about all of this. One would think she wouldn't care about any of this. But, Natalie had come to the conclusion that her mother was still her mother no matter what. Deep down, Natalie still loved and cared for her mom and will do anything to make sure she was safe.

Natalie turned and looked around to see Sam, Dean and Bobby all had looks of concern on their faces. She thought for only a moment before grabbing her jacket and took her sister's hand, "Come on Mari we need to get home." The two of them made for the door when Bobby's voice called after them. Natalie stopped and turned to find Bobby, Sam and Dean looking at her.

"Natalie at least let Sam and Dean go with you. Something about this isn't sitting well with me." Bobby said. Now he was worried that this might have something to do with the matter of Amdusias, but he wasn't one hundred percent sure. "Bobby, no I'll be fine. This is my family and I need to deal with this on my own."

"No, I really want Sam and Dean to go with you just in case." Natalie shook her head causing Bobby to sigh in frustration.

"Listen Natalie, to be honest Dean and I want to go with you. We agree with Bobby on this and we don't want you going alone." Sam offered. Natalie looked at the three of them, internally debating whether they should come or not. She could let them just to be safe, but this wasn't their battle it was hers. "No thanks you guys. It's fine. I will be fine." Natalie could see the doubt and skepticism in their eyes and she would be lying to herself if it didn't give her an uneasy feeling.

Natalie wanted to say something to them, anything that would help calm their minds but nothing came to her. She sighed and turned to walk out the door but stopped and looked back at them, "If I need anything I will call you. I promise." Their faces lightened slightly, but it was still very clear that they didn't like this at all.

She gave them one last smile before leading Marina out the door and got into her car. Marina started the car and began to drive down the road. Natalie took a look out the back window and saw her three boys standing on Bobby's porch. It felt almost surreal. She felt like that was the last time she would ever see them again. Even though the very thought scared her, she needed to get home. She needed to make sure that nothing happens to her family.

**Yay another chapter! I tried uploading it last night but it wouldn't let me for some reason. Oh well I was able to edit this chapter a little more. Anyways don't forget to reply! Xx**


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Yay another chapter! Hope you all enjoy this one!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural._

* * *

The drive back home was fairly tense for Natalie. Marina had been to curious and began to ask her why every time she called Bobby, Natalie was never available. Natalie tried changing the subject several times but to no avail. There was no way someone who was intuitive as Marina could let any of this slip by her.

Natalie had finished telling Marina everything she learned about their family. Them coming from a long line of hunters, the hunt for Amdusias and the possibility that one of his demons killed dad and being hell bent on finishing off the rest of them. Marina didn't know whether to think her sister was crazy or that she was telling the truth. Instead, she settled for keeping her attention on driving. There was a silence that filled the car and it was becoming to much for Natalie to handle. "Look Mari I know you...are upset with me but it was the only way too-"

"Nad just don't. I can't believe you told Bobby to train you...to become a hunter. And I can't believe Bobby thought it was a good idea to allow you to do this!" Marina called out. Natalie flinched slightly at her sister's outburst. Marina wasn't one who vented her anger towards anyone. It brought back the memory back at the hospital when Marina told Natalie about their brother.

"Why Nad?" Marina finally asked. Natalie stared at her sister and sighed, "Because I needed to make sure you and mom would be safe. I didn't want you getting involved with any of this Mari, so I took it upon myself." Marina had nothing else to say about the matter. Marina knew that she was upset about Natalie doing this but she was more upset about the fact that Natalie would even be put into this position. If their father had left the job maybe they wouldn't be in this situation.

Marina sighed in defeat, "Let's just not think about it anymore Nad. You did what you thought was right. Even though I don't like it, I'm not one to tell you what's right and wrong." Natalie leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. "But, that doesn't mean you are off the hook that easily Nad." Natalie simply nodded her head. It felt so nice to have finally told Marina everything. While she was on the hunts, a heavy feeling sat on her shoulders and telling Marina helped lift it. But, Natalie wasn't in the clear just yet. She still had to deal with whatever was wrong with her mother.

* * *

The car pulled into the driveway to their home and Natalie stepped out of the car. Just standing there and looking at the house made her feel something she never thought she would feel. Natalie followed Marina into the house and she was met with a negative feeling. She didn't feel like this was her home, she didn't feel welcomed. The house she was standing in was no longer the home she had known for years. There was a dark essence that covered this entire house and it was to strong for Natalie's liking.

The two sisters stood at the foot of the staircase, neither of them quite knowing how to go from here. "I think I'm going to try and see mom." Natalie said before slowly making her way up the stairs. Once she reached the top she turned around and gazed down at Mari who tried to give her an encouraging smile. Natalie gave her a small nod before walking down the hall towards their mothers' bedroom. The door was closed and Natalie walked up to it, her hand grabbing the door handle.

She raised her hand and timidly knocked on the door and tried turning the knob, finding that the door had been locked. She tried knocking again, "Mom? Mom it's me Natalie. Can you let me in?" There was no answer. Natalie pressed her lips together and knocked on the door once again with a lot more vigor. A loud thud against the door caused her to jump back. "Mom?" The thud came again and Natalie figured her mom was telling her to go away. Natalie stood there for a few more moments before huffing and walking back downstairs.

* * *

Marina was in the kitchen preparing a some tea for her and Natalie. She sat down at the table as Natalie walked into the kitchen with a distraught look on her face. Natalie sat down across from Marina who pushed a cup of tea towards her. "Didn't have any luck with mom?" Marina finally asked.

Natalie shook her head as she took a drink from her cup, "I tried talking to her to get her to open the door...all I got was something being thrown at the door." Marina stared at her sister with sadness. If only Marina could try and talk some sense into her mother but her mother was not willing to listen.

"What are we going to do Nad?" Marina asked. Natalie tapped the side of her glass and thought for a moment. There was really nothing they could do if their mom kept her door locked the whole time. She needed to get in the room so she could talk with her mom face to face. "I guess the only thing we can do is try to talk mom into letting us in. We can't do much from the other side of the door." Natalie offered and Marina silently agreed.

"I called someone who might be able to help us." Marina said suddenly. Natalie's eyes swept up to look at her sister, already gathering an idea as to who she called. Natalie and Marina stared at each other for a few seconds before Natalie started shaking her head, "She is not going to help us Mari."

Marina sighed and leaned forward, "Natalie she is our aunt and she is a hunter-"

"She **_was_** a hunter Mari. She doesn't do that anymore and I know she wouldn't want us bringing all of this over to her." Natalie explained before taking another drink. "She told me that if we needed help...she would help us." Marina finally admitted. Natalie stared at her sister, disbelief began to fill her.

Finally, Natalie scoffed causing Marina to narrow her eyes, "Oh yeah now she wants to help. Where was she when Dad died? As far as I remember she never contacted us after that happened and now suddenly she wants to offer a helping hand!" Natalie exclaimed.

Marina's glare towards her sister grew deeper, "Aunt Clara was Dad's sister Nad. She deals with death differently, just like you and me. Isolating herself from us was a way of coping."

Natalie rubbed her hands down her face and sighed, "Yeah, okay fine. If we need her we can call her. But only if we really need her. Right now let's just see what we can do."

* * *

Natalie walked up the stairs and down the hall towards her mother's bedroom door. She grabbed the door knob hoping it would be unlocked, but it wasn't. Her hand raised and knocked on the door, "Mom? Mom please open the door." Natalie leaned her ear towards the wood of the door, trying to hear anything but there was only silence. "Mom...mom please can you just open the door?" In response, Natalie was only given silence.

She sighed and leaned against the wall next to the door and slid down to the floor. Her knees were pulled to her chest and she wrapped her arms around them. For a few minutes she sat there, in complete silence. Not one noise was heard from the bedroom and it began to worry Natalie. Her head turned towards the door, "Mom? If you can hear me can you at least throw something or make a noise so I know?" Natalie listened intently for a few seconds before a thud against the door gave her relief, "Thank you."

Silence once again fell over the situation. Natalie was still sitting on the floor next to the door, hoping that her mother would come to her senses. She didn't want to leave her mom and she refuses to do so. Even though her mother had been giving her a bunch of crap over the past two years, she was here right now, able to do something for her mother.

"Mom, I know you probably hate me. I mean for the past two years you've done nothing but blame me. Now that...Drew is gone...there was a time when I did blame myself. All I could think about was that night. I should have made him turn around or done something, rather than just sit there. Trust me I beat myself up after that night."

Natalie allowed her legs to stretch out before her and she sighed, "Being at Bobby's he tried to get me to realize that I wasn't at fault for anything that happened...to Drew or Dad. I wanted to believe him but I just can't. You know Bobby, Dean, Sam and Marina, they all tell me that it wasn't my fault, that I shouldn't blame myself. I am so close to believing it, but there is one person I haven't heard it from...it's you mom. If I am going to get past this I need to know that you don't blame me." Natalie could hear her voice becoming more desperate. Her eyes began to sting with tears that were brimming her eyes. She never expected to go this deep within herself. Doing this only made the healing wounds open back up again.

"I forgive you mom. For everything you put me through, everything you ever said to me...I forgive you. Can you do the same for me? Just so I can move on from this horrible hell I am living in right now. Please mom." Natalie's eyes closed and her head turned to the side. The only thing she did was listen. Listen for any sign from her mother that could give her any kind of hope. Hope that will give you strength to move on and actually fully heal from all of this.

For several seconds, Natalie waited with anticipation. As seconds turned to minutes, Natalie began to give up that hope she was so desperately clinging to. The idea of helping her mom was slowly starting to diminish. If her mom wasn't willing to let her in, how was she supposed to help her? Then it came. A small, gently knock on the door alerted Natalie. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at the door. "Mom..." Another gently knock came again and a smile crossed her lips, "I'm going to take that as a good sign."

**So we have Natalie digging in a little deep in this chapter! I am currently writing the next chapter so I might be able to get it up later on today. Anyways don't forget to review! xx**


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Here is the next chapter! It's the longest chapter I have written so far, so yay!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

The house was still in a state of absolute silence, aside for Marina sitting in the kitchen drinking tea. Natalie slowly awoke from her slumber, feeling the surface of the hardwood floor beneath her. She opened her eyes, and blinked a few times, before realizing that she had fallen asleep in the hallway. She gently pushed herself up and looked around a few times, trying to fully wake herself.

She could smell coffee coming from the kitchen and she gingerly got up to her feet. Her legs popped as she walked over to the staircase and lazily walked down. Natalie stopped briefly and placed her hand on the small of her back, wincing slightly. _Sleeping in the hallway was a stupid idea! Why didn't I go in my room? _

Natalie sighed and walked into the kitchen as Marina looked up at her. She could see the discomfort that Natalie was in and smirked slightly, before pouring her a cup of coffee. "Did you have a good sleep...on the floor?" Marina asked with a slight sarcasm in her voice.  
Natalie sat down in a chair and took the coffee from her, "Stop trying to be funny Mari. Why didn't you wake me up so I could go in my room?" Natalie took a small sip of the hot coffee.

Marina scoffed and smiled, "I did wake you up, and I told you to go to bed. But, you just refused to get up. The more I bothered you the grumpier you became." Natalie looked over at the clock to see that it was three in the after noon. "Crap! I slept in until three in the afternoon." Marina nodded and looked over at the clock before turning her attention back towards Natalie, "My guess is that you haven't gotten the best sleep since you left the hospital."

"That is not something to hard to figure out." Natalie said before she buried her face in her hands and groaned. Marina gazed at her curiously, "So did you have any luck with mom last night?"

Natalie was immediately pulled from her hazy mood, and she looked up at Marina, "Actually, I think mom and I are on the road to...reconciling I guess you could say. I mean it sure was a hell of a lot better than how her and I would usually interact."

Marina nodded as her smile grew bigger. She was glad to hear that there was some kind of progress between mom and Nad. For the past two years, Marina had been praying for some kind of peace between mom and Nad. Hoping that one day, Mom would pull herself from her grief and try to make things better with Nad. Even though this was a small step, it was a step in the right direction.

"Are you working today?" Natalie finally asked. Marina shook her head, "I told them that I was taking time off to take care of mom." Natalie nodded and finished her coffee. She got up and walked over to the sink, placing the cup in the soapy water. "I'm going to take a shower." Natalie walked out of the kitchen and upstairs.

* * *

Natalie headed back downstairs, putting on her red beanie and saw Marina cleaning up the kitchen. There was a tray already prepared on the counter. Natalie walked over, her hands grasping the handles, "Does this need to go to mom?" Natalie asked. Marina looked over and nodded, "Yeah, but I will take it to her. It's about time I tried to talk with mom." Natalie nodded her head and sighed.

Soon Natalie's phone started ringing which caused her to jump. She pulled it out of her pocket as Marina grabbed the tray, "I'm going to give this to mom." Natalie nodded and quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Thank god you answered. If you didn't on the first try I would have driven out there myself." Bobby nearly shouted into the phone. Natalie couldn't help the smirk that grew on her face "Okay, it's nice to talk to you Bobby."

"Hold on kiddo, let me put you on speaker. Sam and Dean are here as well."

Natalie waited a few seconds before speaking again, "Were you guys just waiting for me to call?"

"Yeah i guess you could say that. Bobby was probably the one who was most worried." Dean chimed in.

"I told you guys that I would call you if I needed you." Natalie said. She could hear a small scoff coming from the other end of the line and she knew it was Bobby. "Bobby don't give me that kind of attitude."

"Well, I can't help it if I'm worried. I have no idea what's going on in your house so damn straight I'm going to worry." Bobby admitted.

"So Nad what's it like being back at home?" Sam asked. Natalie walked out the back door onto the deck. She sighed, "It doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked the curiousness clear in his voice.

"It just...when we got here it felt like there was something...dark...just hovering over our house. And then you walk in, oh my god, it feels just so negative here. I don't like it." Natalie confessed and shivered as a cold feeling washed over her.

"Do you want Dean and I to come down there?" Sam asked quickly.

Natalie took a moment to regain herself and took a deep breath. Having Dean and Sam down here with her would make her feel more at ease. But, she didn't want them to be here. This was her family, something she needed to do on her own. "Uhm, no that's fine. I can handle it." Natalie could hear mumbling on the other line, no doubt it was the three of them debating among each other, if they should come anyways. Natalie rolled her eyes and huffed, "You know...if you guys are going to try and whisper, actually whisper, not mumbling." The voices ceased and heard the word 'crap' come out of Bobby's mouth. This only made her smile grow bigger.

"Listen, I should get going. I promise I will call if I need anything. And please stop worrying so much." Natalie waited for any kind of response from either of them, but she got was silence. Finally, Bobby spoke up, "Alright, fine. Just be careful Natalie." Natalie sighed quietly, "I will Bobby." With that she hung up the phone and walked back inside.

* * *

Marina came rushing down the stairs, a few duffle bags were in her hands. She looked up to see Natalie's confused expression, "We need to get mom to Aunt Clara's, right away." Natalie began to shake her head, very confused at the turn of mood. "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Mom is getting worse. She just had the biggest tantrum. This isn't something we can do ourselves Nad, she needs to see Aunt Clara. She will know what to do." Marina stared at her sister, hoping she would agree. Suddenly, the two girls began to hear their mother screaming from upstairs. Natalie turned to Marina, who looked deathly frightened, "Marina go get the car ready I'll get mom. Go!" Marina turned and fled out of the door.

Natalie ran up the stairs, two at a time, her heart racing a mile a minute. The door to her mother's bedroom was open, but the minute she reached it, the door slammed shut. Natalie grabbed the door knob and tried opening it but found it to be locked. Her mother's screams began to increase causing her fear and panic rise above the hinges. Natalie took a step back and took a deep breath, "Okay, here we go." She slammed her shoulder into the door with a sickening thud. She winced slightly at the pain, but set herself up for another go.

Once again, she slammed her shoulder against the door, hearing the wood begin to crack from the hits. Over and over again, Natalie tried to use her body to knock down the door. With one final breath, she threw herself against the door and was caught off guard when it suddenly feel. Natalie looked into the room to see her mother lying on the bed, frantically thrashing about. She rushed over to her, placing her hands on her mother's shoulders, "Mom! Mom calm down! It's me! Mom it's me Nad!" Natalie called out but her mother wasn't listening.

Her mother's thrashing began to grow stronger and soon Natalie was thrown off, her back hitting against the dresser. Natalie watched in horror as her mother's body was soon levitating and everything started coming back. _Her father's screams, seeing his body levitating in the air and then the gash that was made down his body._ "No." Natalie only managed to whisper before getting back up on her feet, "Mom!" She grabbed a hold of her mom's legs, when suddenly she and her mom were being thrown around the room. Natalie cried out at every impact her body made with the wall, dresser, anything her body it, pain rushed through her body.

Natalie lost grip on her mom and fell against the frame of the door. Her mother's body slammed onto the ground in front of her and she looked like she was being held down by an invisible force. Natalie tried to get up but she felt something holding her against the wall. Her mother tried to struggle but then it happened so quickly. A deep gash was made down her mother's torso, blood splattered Natalie's face and shirt. The sickening sound of flesh being torn, echoed in her ears.

Natalie sat in complete silence, her body was trembling from shock and fear. Her eyes became glued to her mother's limp and bleeding body. It was exactly the same thing that happened the night her father died. That same empty feeling in the pit of her stomach was now bigger than ever. Natalie leaned forward and began to slowly crawl towards her mother's body. Her hands and knees soon became covered in blood. She cradled her mother's hand in her lap and looked into her eyes. They were so blank, there was absolutely no life in them. No hope that her mother might survive this. Though, with wounds like that Natalie didn't know if she even wanted her mother to live in that kind of pain.

Tears began to sting her eyes and a few escaped, dropping onto her mother's cheek. "Mom?" Natalie whispered and gently tapped the side of her face, hoping that she would wake up. "Mom...mom!" Her voice broke as small sobs began to escape. She gently laid her head back down and stumbled to her feet. _What do I do? _Natalie began to panic, not knowing how to handle this situation. She did the only thing she thought of. Natalie pulled out her phone and dialed Bobby's number.

_"Hello?" _Bobby's voice finally came through. Natalie felt so relief just to hear his voice.

"Bobby...oh god Bobby!" Natalie choked out.

"Natalie? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Bobby asked concern was laced in his voice.

Natalie could feel the lump in her throat grow and tears began to stream down her face, "Oh god Bobby, I don't know what to do! I tried to stop it but I couldn't...I couldn't stop it Bobby!" Natalie cried out, not being able to contain her emotions. Her entire body was shaking violently and her chest began to compress, making it hard to breathe.

"Alright, Nad you need to calm down. What happened?" Bobby tried to console her. Natalie took a few deep breaths through the sobs that continued to come. "It's mom Bobby. She-she's..." Natalie stopped when she saw the spark in the corner of her mom's room near the lamp. Soon that entire side of the room was consumed in fire. Her heart nearly stopped as the fire began to wrap around her. Natalie looked frantically around her when the bedroom windows suddenly shattered. Natalie covered her face, feeling the sting of shards of glass cutting across her hand.

Natalie began to back out of the room but ended up tripping out into the hallway. The fire had reached out of the room and began to spread across the walls and the ceiling. "Nad!" Marina called out, running up the stairs. Marina ran over to Natalie and grabbed her by the arms, hoisting her back up on her feet. She took a chance and glanced into their mother's bedroom to find her body bloodied and burning. Marina felt as if she was going to vomit in that moment but held it back.

"Come on Nad we need to get out of here!" Marina yelled out when she turned back to Natalie. "No we have to get mom!" Natalie screamed trying to get back in the room only to have Marina stop her. "Mari let me go! We have to get mom! We can't just leave her here!" Natalie screamed as she tried to get out of her sister's hold. "Nad! Mom is dead! We have to get out of here!" Marina began to drag her sister out of the burning house, with Natalie fighting the entire time.

The smoke became very thick once they reached the stairs. They staggered down the steps, both of them coughing violently. The fire had spread throughout all of the upper floor and was now winding down to the main level. Natalie reached for the main door handle but flinched back at how hot it was. She braced herself and grabbed hold of the handle turning it, allowing her and Marina to quickly escape the house. The two of them walked until they were at the edge of the front lawn and looked back. Their home, the place where so many good memories were made. The one place that held all of their treasured artifacts, family photos, souvenirs from trips...all of that was now gone. They had no home now.

* * *

The fireman arrived not to long after the fire had started. Marina and Natalie were stationed at an ambulance, being treated for any injuries they might have received from the fire. Both of the girls were given oxygen masks to help level out their breathing and Natalie had bandages on her hand. The burn she received on her palm was wrapped in a bandage with some ointment that stung like hell.

During their time in the ambulance, the sisters said nothing to each other. Neither didn't know what to say about any of this. Their mother just died and they saw their home slowly burn to the ground. Words really mean nothing when something like that happens. In times like this, usually silence is the best way to go.

Natalie sat on the edge in the back of the ambulance, her head was leaning against the frame of the back doors. The events from today continued replaying in her head. Marina got up and walked to the opening of the ambulance and hopped down. She turned to Natalie, "I am going to go talk to the police." Natalie was staring off into space, not giving her sister any kind of acknowledgment. Marina sighed and walked off.

Natalie turned her hand over and gazed down at her bandaged palm. She gently rubbed her thumb over the cloth wincing when she would hit a sensitive spot. She could hear a small commotion going on, on the other side of the ambulance but she paid no attention to it. She was too focused on her hand burn. "Nad?" Natalie recognized that voice and slowly looked up. There was Sam standing before her with the most relieved look on his face. "Sam.." Natalie stood and walked over to Sam, wrapping her arms around him. Sam didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her, tightening his hold on her.

Natalie could feel the tears she had been holding begin to spill onto her cheeks. Her shoulders began to tremble and it didn't slip past Sam. "It's alright Nad, everything is going to be fine." Sam said, in an attempt to try and comfort Natalie. Natalie buried her face against Sam's shoulder, trying to block out everything that was happening around her. She just wanted to get out of here. Either to Aunt Clara's or Bobby's. She just wanted to get the hell out.

"Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam turned around to Dean with Natalie still in his arms. She lifted her head and saw that same look of relief written on Dean's face. Dean sighed, all of the tension that had built in his shoulders, was now gone. Natalie reluctantly left Sam's side and walked over to Dean who enveloped her in a tight embrace. Dean would asked her if she was alright, but he knew better than that. Both he and Sam knew not to ask her that question. There was no way she was okay after what happened here. They still didn't know the full details of what happened. Only that Bobby got a call from Natalie and he heard screaming then the line cut.

Natalie pulled away and rubbed her eyes. "Alright, well we need to get you and your sister out of here. Should we take you to Bobby's?" Dean asked. Natalie thought for moment and then shook her head. "No...uhm." Natalie cleared her throat. All of the smoke she had inhaled made her throat sore and scratchy. "Mari called our Aunt earlier...she is willing to help us." Dean nodded solemnly and turned to Sam before averting his gaze back to Natalie, "Well, Sam and I can take you and your sister there. If that's alright with you. I'm sure Bobby would feel a lot better-oh crap Bobby." Natalie shook her head and stepped back, "I-I can't talk to him. At least not right now. I'll call him when we get to Aunt Clara's."

Sam and Dean shared a look before Dean finally shrugged, "Alright that's fine." Dean began to look around for Marina, "I'm going to go find your sister and we will head out." Natalie nodded and took her place next to Sam. Sam looked over at her, "Do you want to talk about it?" Natalie was quick to shake her head, already feeling the tears brimming her eyes. Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Natalie rested her head against his shoulder and allowed her eyes to close. All she could think about was her mother and how she failed to save her. _I'm so sorry mom._

**Alright then! So now its dwindled down to Natalie, Marina and now their Aunt (who we will meet in the next chapter). This chapter was actually the hardest so far for me to write. I just wasn't happy with how it turned out, which prompted me to continuously edit it. Anyways hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! Xx**


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: I have been thinking about sharing this with all of you but wasn't sure when to. So I have decided to share it with you now. I do plan on having Sam and Natalie get together but that will happen later on down the road. So far I am going to make this into a series and it won't change unless something comes up. I want to make sure that the build up to their relationship is realistic, I don't want it to happen too fast. But, from now on this story is all about the build up. Now let's get onto the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural (once again)_

* * *

Natalie placed the last of her bags in the trunk of the Impala, her mood had gone deeper into the gutter at this moment. Not to long ago she watched as the paramedics rolled out what was left of her mother's body. The whole moment seemed so surreal to Natalie. These people were rolling out the remains of the only parent that was left. Yes, her mother had treated her horribly the past two years. But, Natalie forgave her mother and wanted to regain the trust that had been violently broken. Even though she still had Marina, Natalie felt like she was the only one left in the world. She was so caught up in her grief and shock that everything else was of no importance to her.

Sam walked to the trunk of the Impala to find Natalie standing there, staring at nothing. "Nad?" Sam asked trying to get her attention. Natalie continued staring into nothing, once again allowing the nights events to flow back into her mind. Her chest began to compress and a lump formed in her throat. She could feel a few hot tears spill down her cheeks, "Nad?" Sam asked again, placing his hand on her shoulder. Natalie jumped and quickly wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah what's up?" Natalie asked not daring to look at Sam, knowing he saw the little moment she had. "We are ready to head out to your Aunt's house." Sam said the worry in his voice was very clear. Natalie sighed and nodded her head, "Yeah I'm ready to get out of here." She closed the trunk and stepped back, folding her arms across her chest and shivered. Sam saw this, "Here." he took off his coat and held it out to her. Natalie stared at the coat than to Sam, "Go ahead and wear it. I'm fine anyways." he admitted.

Natalie looked at Sam a bit longer, seeing his eyes filled with worry and sympathy. A very faint smile tugged at her lips, as she gently took the coat and slipped her arms through the sleeves. She could feel herself being engulfed by the coat. She looked down and held out her arms, seeing the sleeves hanging past her hands. "You really are a giant, aren't you Sam?" Natalie asked offhandedly.

Sam smiled, "It's something that people always seem to point out most of the time." Natalie smiled and pulled up the sleeves so they would be so long. She gazed up at Sam and offered him a warm and grateful smile. "Thanks." Sam shrugged in response, "You really don't have to thank me for anything Nad." Natalie's gaze averted down and she shuffled her feet. "No, I need to thank you...both of you. I mean just thank you for...everything you and Dean have done for me." There was a lot more Natalie could say to Sam. She had so much more to thank the both of them. And she had a feeling that there will be more things to be grateful for down the road. But, for now she was to tired and she just wanted to get to Aunt Clara's.

Dean walked over to the drivers side, "Come on you two, It's time to get on the road." Sam and Natalie glanced at each other before getting into the Impala.

Marina had already settled in the back seat of the Impala, but she looked as if she were to pass out any minute. Natalie over at her sister and she smiled faintly, "Hey Mari, get some sleep. I'll wake you when we get there." Marina would put up an argument but she was too exhausted. Marina simply nodded and rested her head against the window.

Natalie settled against the seat, holding Sam's coat closer to her body, and looked out the window. She took one last glance of what was left of their home. As Dean began to drive away, Natalie could feel the familiar sensation she had felt many times before. Another part of her life was drifting away, but this time she tried to hold onto it. She held onto to it for dear life. But, that small piece of what was left of her home, the normal life she led, was now gone.

* * *

The car ride was filled with nothing but silence. Neither Dean or Sam attempted to make conversation with Natalie. Natalie never tried disturbing her sister, wanting her to get some rest after what happened. She didn't want to talk because there was nothing to say at all. All she wanted to do was crawl into a hole and never come out. At least hiding away, she wouldn't have to deal with getting hurt. She wouldn't have to deal with losing anyone else that she loved.

Natalie passed the time by simply staring out the window. There was nothing else she could do. She actually liked watching everything fly past her. It gave her a sort of ease that made her feel at peace. It made her forget everything and to enjoy a small time to just be at ease and not have to worry about anything. Rain began to pour down and rain drops began to stream down the window creating trails. Natalie could feel her eyes start to grow heavy and she surrendered to a deep sleep.

_The grip she had on her mother was tight as their bodies were being swung around the room. Her body slammed against the walls creating dents, her legs scraping along the floor and her head hitting anything it came in contact with. She lost her grip and fell, her back hitting the frame of the door. Her mother's body was pinned down in front of her, when the gash was made down her chest. Natalie felt the blood splatter her face. She soon began to feel some sort of liquid rise around her. Looking down she gasped in horror. Thick and hot blood was slowly beginning to rise faster and faster. The thick blood reached up to her neck and began to slowly seep into her mouth. She gagged trying to get it out but more kept flowing in. Natalie let out a shrilling scream..._

Natalie was started awake and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to find Sam leaning into the car, glancing at her with a worried look on his face. Natalie looked around and saw that they had arrived to Aunt Clara's. Natalie realized that her breathing was heavy and fast and she tried to calm herself. "Hey it's okay. You're fine." Sam said soothingly.

Natalie ran a hand through her hair and took a few deep breaths. "Was it another nightmare?" Sam asked. Natalie nodded her head as her hand dragged down her face. Sam sighed and began to rub Natalie's back in an attempt to soothe her. Natalie took another deep breath and got out of the car. She looked over to see Dean and Marina getting the bags out of the trunk. Natalie turned and found herself face to face with her Aunt's house. Sam stepped up next to her also gazing at the house before him. "God, it's been _years _since I have been here." Natalie admitted.

Sam nodded solemnly, "Were you close with your Aunt?"

Natalie shrugged and sighed, "I was but, after my dad died she isolated herself from us. We never heard from her. She didn't even bother to call after...after Andrew died." Sam could hear the hesitation in her voice in the last bit and he gazed down at her with sympathy. Dean and Marina came walking up with the bags. Marina walked up next to Natalie, "Are you ready?"

Natalie huffed and shrugged, "I guess I have to be." The four of them than made their way up to the front porch. Natalie raised a hand and shakily knocked on the door. The door suddenly opened and revealed a woman in her mid-thirties, with dark brown hair and years of horrors she had seen made her eyes heavy. It made her look older than what she actually was.

"Hi, Aunt Clara." Natalie said blankly. Clara glanced between Natalie and Marina, trying to think of something to say to them. It had been years since she had last seen them and she knew what she did to them after their father died. Isolating herself from the rest of the family was her way of coping with the loss of her brother. Clara ushered the four of them into the house, which they obliged. Once they were all in Natalie and Marina were suddenly splashed with water. Natalie huffed and licked her lips, tasting the salt in it.

"Aunt Clara...we are not demons." Natalie said annoyingly. Clara scoffed, "I can never be too sure. You should know that better than anyone." Natalie bit the inside of her cheek and rolled her eyes. Clara went on to do the same to Dean and Sam, though neither of them put up any kind of fuss. Clara stepped back and viewed her two nieces, "What happened?" she asked, fearing that she already knows the answer.

Marina and Natalie stood in silence, neither of them wanting to say what had happened. Both of them still had a hard time believing that their mother was gone, to say it and acknowledge it, was just going to painfully confirm that she was in fact gone. Natalie looked over at Marina who looked like she was about to burst out in tears.

Natalie pursed her lips, feeling the tears stinging her own eyes, "Mom is dead." Natalie's was so empty of any kind of emotion. It wasn't that she was not grieving the death of her mother. It was that she was simply to **tired.** She was tired of everything that was happening. All that she had seen and experienced in the past two years had now come to this-she, her sister and Aunt. They were all that was left of their family.

Clara stared at Natalie with shock and disbelief. _Had she heard Natalie correctly? Their mother was dead? _Clara shook her head in disbelief, "No...no she-she can't be..." Natalie glared at Clara, "Mom is dead. She's gone." The venom that was mixed with Natalie's voice caused even Sam and Dean to shake from a chill down their spine. Marina covered her face to try and stifle the sobs that began to escape her lips. Clara took Marina in her arms, holding her in a tight embrace, "Come on Mari you need to get some rest." Clara said before gazing over at Natalie.

Natalie's eyes were hard, but Clara could see the pain and brokenness in them, "We will can talk about it later if you want to." Natalie shook her head and motioned for Clara to go. "Take care of Mari...she needs it more than I do." Clara offered Natalie a small smile before escorting Marina upstairs.

Dean, Sam and Natalie stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Dean went to say something when his phone began to go off. He pulled it out to find that it was Bobby."

"Bobby...hey yeah uhm, Natalie and Marina are fine...yeah sure." Dean offered the phone to Natalie, who gave him a look, "He wants to talk to you." Natalie stared at the phone before taking it.

"Hi Bobby." Natalie said. She could hear the sigh of relief coming from Bobby on the other end.

"Natalie...thank god you are alright. Are you alright? What happened? The call cut out before you could say anything." Bobby asked. It was very easy for Natalie to detect the worry and confusion in Bobby's voice.

She bit down on her lip, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. "Oh Bobby...I couldn't stop it..." Natalie stopped, trying to regain whatever strength she had left to keep up her composure.

"Natalie...what happened?" Bobby asked, his mind already buzzing as to what could have happened.

Natalie closed her eyes and cleared her throat to try and get rid of the sobs that were rising in her throat, "Mom...mom is dead." Natalie choked out, her hand instantly covering her mouth in an effort to keep down the sobs. The line was quiet but, Natalie knew that Bobby was just as in shock as she was. Bobby sighed sadly, "Oh Natalie...kiddo I'm so sorry."

Natalie nodded her head and took a deep breath, "Thanks, Bobby." Natalie let out a breath and closed her eyes, "Listen, Bobby I really don't want to talk right now. I just need some time to myself."

"Alright, kiddo. I'll see you soon." Bobby said before Natalie hung up the phone and handed it back to Dean. Dean put the phone back in his pocket and looked over at Natalie, "Are you ready to go back to Bobby's?" Natalie thought for a moment, and than shook her head. She couldn't just leave her sister like this. No, she needed to stay here...help her sister out as much as she could.

Dean and Sam looked at her with confusion. "I-I think I should stay here. Our mother just died...I can't just leave my sister like this. She needs me...and I need to do everything I can to help her." Natalie scoffed, "Though what's the point right? If I couldn't protect my mom, how the hell am I supposed to protect and help my sister?!" Natalie bit down on her lip and rubbed her forehead, "All of that training I did...all of it. I did it so I could protect my family...well, I did a pretty damn good job didn't I?!" A few tears fell down her cheeks and the lump in her throat began to grow.

Sam and Dean helplessly remained quiet. They were shocked that she decided to stay here instead of going with them and they didn't know what to say to her. This young woman in front of them, the woman they had grown so close to, had suffered immensely. Perhaps even more than what they had suffered. And there was nothing they could do to help her. They couldn't bring back her father, brother or mother. They couldn't take away the deep pain that she felt. They couldn't do _**anything.**_And they didn't like that feeling. The feeling of not being able to help someone was something they hated.

"Nad, what happened...it wasn't your fault?" Dean managed to say. Natalie scoffed in response, causing Dean to wince. "Are you sure you want to stay?" He asked, slightly hoping she would change her mind.

Natalie surveyed her surroundings and finally nodded her head, "I think it's best that I stay here." Dean nodded his eyes showing the disappointment of her not going with them. "Alright, then." Dean walked forward and enveloped Natalie in a warm embrace which she returned fully. "If you need anything...just call." Dean said. Natalie slowly nodded her head. Dean pulled away slightly and pressed his lips against her forehead before walking towards the door.

Sam walked over to Natalie and wrapped his arms around her. Natalie did the same, her hold tightening immediately. She felt like this was the last time she would ever see Sam and Dean, but she knew that wasn't true. Natalie nestled against Sam's chest, trying to savor this moment for as long as she can. "Take care of yourself Nad." Sam said before pressing his lips on the top of her head. They both pulled away and Natalie removed that coat Sam had lent for her to where. "I think you might need this back." She said handing it over to him, which he took before giving her a small smile. The brothers than headed out the door.

Natalie followed them and walked out onto the porch, watching as Sam and Dean got into the Impala. Her eyes met theirs in a tight lock, not wanting to look away, for fear that this would be the last time she would see them. Dean then turned on the engine and pulled out of the driveway and began to drive down the gravel pathway to the main road. Natalie finally allowed her emotions to run freely. Tears streamed down her face and the sobs she had been holding back finally made their presence. She knew that she would see them again, but that didn't shake the feeling that she was losing two more people she could ever love.

**So what did you guys think? Don't worry she will see the boys again. I felt it would make more sense if Natalie would stay behind for a while to help her sister out. Anyways don't forget to review! Xx**


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: JARED AND GEN HAD ANOTHER BABY BOY! AHHH! I am so happy for them! The baby was born on the 22 and it is such a joyous occasion! Anyways here is the next chapter. I am almost done with the next chapter so I will have it up tomorrow. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural_

* * *

After Sam and Dean had left, Natalie remained out on the porch and continued to allow herself this moment of weakness. She was never one to show any kind of weakness, even before her father died, Natalie never liked being viewed as a weak person. The last of her tears finally fell and she wiped them away quickly. The sobs slowly began to disappear until they became small hiccups.

Natalie took a few deep breaths and walked back into the house. She made her way into the kitchen and sat down at the island. For a while she sat in nothing but silence. She could hear the muffle voices of her sister and aunt upstairs. And then she began to hear her sister sobbing uncontrollably. Natalie winced and rubbed her temples, Marina wouldn't be breaking down like this if Natalie had been more careful with her words. The way she told their aunt about their mother seemed to have triggered something in Marina to go off. No doubt she was already unstable about the night's events, but Natalie went and made everything worse.

A few minutes went by and Marina's sobs died down and she could hear the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Clara entered the kitchen and stood across from Natalie, gazing at her with sympathy.

Natalie looked back up and sighed, "How is Mari?"

Clara let out a breath and tapped her fingers on the counter, "I am not going to sugar coat it, she is not good. But, it is exactly what you would expect. Your mother jut died...I don't expect either of you to be fine."

Natalie began to trace circles with her finger on the counter clearly not wanting to have this talk. Clara walked over to her cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whisky. She took a small shot glass and placed it in front of Natalie and poured out a bit of the liquid.

Natalie sat back a little, giving her aunt a confused look, "Drink. Trust me, now is the time to try it." Clara said, pouring herself a glass as well. Natalie picked up the shot glass and downed it. She coughed a few times and cringed, "That...is strong stuff."

Clara smiled and poured herself another shot, "Yep. But, that means it helps better." Natalie nodded before taking the bottle and poured herself another shot.

Clara watched for a few minutes as Natalie continuously down shot after shot. She knew that Natalie had seen more than Marina did, possibly Marina saw nothing which Clara would be very grateful for. She didn't want to ask Natalie what happened tonight, but she needed to know what went down.

Minutes went by and Clara couldn't wait any longer, "What happened Nad?"

Natalie could feel the numbness begin to return and she took another drink. She knew that avoiding the subject would only cause Clara to push harder. Natalie sat back in her seat and folded her arms across her chest. She might as well just tell her what happened. The quicker she got through it, maybe the easier it will be.

"I was at Bobby's...and Marina drove out to his house to find me. She told me that mom was acting weird and she didn't know what to do...so I went with her back home."

Clara began to shake her head, "Why didn't you girls call me right away? I could have helped from the beginning."

Natalie glared at Clara and scoffed, "Excuse me, you were the one who isolated yourself from all of us. How the hell do you expect us to just call you up asking for help?! And besides, I thought I had it all under control considering I got trained..." Natalie stopped and closed her eyes.  
"You got trained for what?" Clara asked, already having an idea as to what Natalie meant.

"I asked Bobby...to train me to become a hunter." Natalie said blankly, fully prepared for Clara to go off on her. Clara even felt like it. Why the hell would Natalie even think about becoming a hunter?!

"Natalie what the hell were you thinking?! Why would you want to become a hunter? Once you get in you can't get out!" Clara yelled out.  
"I know that! But, after everything I learned about our family...I had to. So that I could protect Mari and mom. Good load of help that did." Natalie went to reach for the bottle but Clara snatched it away. Natalie glared at her and knew that she was telling her to continue.

"We got home and mom had locked herself away in her room. I tried talking to her but at first all I got was something being thrown against the door. I tried again and...there was some progress. It seemed like we were on the path of reconciling. Anyways, the next day everything seemed like it was fine...then Mari came running down saying that mom had thrown a tantrum and that we needed to bring her here. So I agreed." Natalie pursed her lips together and let out a breath. She leaned forward and buried her face in her hands before continuing.

"We could hear mom screaming, so I told Mari to wait in the car and I would get mom. Once I got up there I had to break down the door. When I did...I saw mom floating in air and it was exactly...what happened to dad. I grabbed her leg and we were both being flung around the room. I-I lost my grip and fell...and mom was pinned to the ground..." Natalie could feel her throat grow tight and the tears were beginning to brim her eyes. She cleared her throat several times to cover up her tears.

"I tried moving but, I-I was being held back. The next thing I know...this gash was made down mom's torso. She was dead. I called Bobby and that's when the fire started. That's how we ended up here Aunt Clara." Natalie finally finished, quite quickly too. Though, Clara couldn't blame her for doing that. She knew that this was a delicate matter for Natalie and she decided not to press further. She knew everything that she needed to know.

"Natalie, I am sorry you had to witness that. I really am." Clara offered with great empathy, but all she got in return was a scoff from Natalie. "And I am sorry for isolating myself from you and the family. It was just hard for me, can you understand that? Your father was the only sibling I had. When I lost him...I just didn't feel myself. I couldn't look you kids in the eyes because all I would see was your father. I needed to distance myself."

Natalie sighed and rubbed her eyes. She shouldn't be clawing at her aunt like this, not after everything that has happened. Natalie knew that she wasn't the only one affected by what their family had been through the past two years. She knew that she was acting selfish and trying to put the blame and hurt somewhere else.

"I'm sorry...you didn't deserve that. I'm just really tired. Gonna head off to bed now." Natalie slowly got out of her seat and began to make her way out of the kitchen. "How do you feel Nad?" Clara suddenly asked.

Natalie stopped and turned around, shrugging her shoulders, "I'm fine Aunt Clara." Clara walked around the island and over to Natalie, "That is a load of crap Nad. There is no way in hell, you are 'fine' after what happened tonight. Talk to me about it."

Natalie huffed in annoyance, " I am fine! I don't need to talk about it." She said stubbornly and turned to go upstairs when Clara grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her.

"Alright, you need to cut this act out Natalie! I know how you are, you always push down how you really feel. Not wanting anyone to know how you really feel. You are human Nad, you hurt, you grieve, you get angry and you get sad. But, you never let it show. Stop trying to make yourself seem like a fort of steel! You have spent the past two years being the glue to this family, helping your sister and mother after your father and brother's death. Now you worry more about Marina than you do for yourself. Everything is different now. Your mother is gone, both you and Marina need help. Just this one time Nad. Just this once, let someone else take care of you for a change!" Clara's eyes were brimming with tears and her chest was slightly heaving from her outburst.

Natalie stared at her aunt completely surprised that she decided to confront her right in this moment. Her emotions were beginning to take over but, being the stubborn woman that she was, Natalie held them back as best she could. "What good will that do? It's just Marina and me. Someone needs to stay strong for the both of us...might as well be me."

Clara huffed in frustration, 'No Nad it doesn't have to be like that. You have me. I know I wasn't there for you for the past two years but I am here now...you can talk to me. Let me be your strength." There was a hint of desperation in Clara's voice. She wanted Natalie to know that it was alright to show weakness. It was alright to ask others for help and comfort. But, it was a difficult message to get through Natalie's stubborn head.

Natalie's breathing became shaky and tears began to fall down her cheeks. She wanted nothing more than to pour out everything she had bottled up for two years. But, right now was the not the moment for that. Natalie pulled her arm free from Clara's grasp, "I am going to bed. Goodnight." Clara sighed and watched as Natalie made her way upstairs. She only hoped that her little outburst was able to click something in Natalie's head. _Maybe tomorrow she will be more willing to try this._

* * *

Natalie bolted up from bed, letting out a blood curdling scream. She began to thrash around in her bed, looking everywhere for something that wasn't there. Her breathing was heavy and sweat was dripping down her face. Her head had an uncomfortable pounding that was the result of her drinking last night. Her phone began to go off, causing her to jump, she sighed and leaned over picking it up. Gazing down she saw that it was Bobby calling her. She took a moment to gather herself than answered.

"Hey Bobby."

"Hey kiddo...so Sam and Dean told me that you decided to stay with your aunt?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I mean it would be a really bitch move to just leave my sister here...besides I think I need to spend some time here you know. Stay with my family a little bit." Natalie said as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"That's not a problem with me. Though I must say the boys were pretty beaten down about you staying there." Natalie smiled at Bobby's remark.

"I think they just aren't used to me not being over at your house." Natalie added.

"Nah, that's not it. You and the boys have grown really close. They are just worried about you that's all." Bobby admitted.

"Are they there right now?" Natalie asked, getting up from the bed and walking over to the window.

"No. They decided to head back out on the road. Found some cases that they wanted to check out." Natalie slowly nodded and leaned against the wall. There was a silence that fell between the two of them. Bobby not really knowing what to say to Natalie. The one thing on his mind was what exactly happened last night. He never got the full story and yet he didn't know if he wanted know what really happened.

"Are you alright Nad?" Bobby finally asked. Natalie closed her eyes and scoffed lightly. "You know for once Bobby I'll admit it. I-I'm not alright." She choked out, not caring if Bobby heard it or not. Everything her aunt told her last night had been buzzing around her mind. She realized that Clara was right. She needed to stop acting like a emotionless person and let someone help her.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I mean I asked you to train me so I could protect my family and now look at us...mom is dead. I can't stop it Bobby. If I couldn't save mom...how am I supposed to ensure that Mari doesn't get killed? or even Aunt Clara?" Natalie placed her hand on her forehead and began to take deep breaths.

"Nad listen to me what happened to your mother was completely out of your control. There was nothing you could have done. Don't start blaming yourself for what happened. Your Aunt Clara will help both of you. You three are the only family you got, stick together and trust each other." Bobby offered trying his best to console Natalie and to make her understand that the situation could not have been prevented.

"Bobby have I ever said thank you. If not, thank you. I mean you have become a trusting confidante and the only other man I would ever call a father. What would I do without you?" Natalie asked, a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Now, don't start sugar coating all of this Nad. But, you know I will always be there for you. And remember it ain't just me...Sam and Dean are all ears for you as well." Bobby said. Soon, Natalie could hear Clara calling her downstairs.

"Bobby I have to go. I'll call you later." Natalie said as she began to slowly make her way towards the door. "Alright, kiddo. Hopefully we will talk later." Bobby responded making Natalie laugh faintly. "Don't worry you will hear from me. Bye." Natalie said before hanging up the phone and putting it in her pocket and heading downstairs.

**Alright so another chapter! After the next chapter, the timeline will skip ahead a little bit so we can get to The Rapture. ALSO! What do you guys think about Aunt Clara? Do you like her? not like her? Let me know! Don't forget to review! Xx**


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Here is the next chapter! I am not sure when the next update will be. But I want to wish all of my readers happy holidays!_

_Disclaimers: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

The days went back fairly quick. Usually in situations as this, Natalie would always feel like time slowed down. Felt like a minute would take a whole year to go by. But, not in this case. Maybe it was because she took her aunt's advice. The past few days she had been keeping herself busy around Clara's home. Clara had a garden that she hardly tended to and Natalie took it upon herself to take care of it. Natalie wasn't the kind of person who had a green thumb. Though being in the garden did give her a chance to have real solitude. To allow herself to think freely without having to worry about anyone being affected by it.

Then there was the lower part of Clara's house, more like the one place no one is allowed to know about except the family. It is an area Clara had built as a 'shelter' more or less. Everything they need in regards to hunting or being hunted, was in this part of the house. In this part of the house, there was an extended collection of books on subjects of supernatural beings, mythology, and even notes written by Clara about her studies of biblical studies. Natalie also took the liberty of endulging herself in these books. The training she got from Bobby was more about physical training than learning from books.

Natalie was sitting at the table in the study downstairs, reading about Chinese Mythology, when Marina comes down the stairs. Natalie set the book down and looked over at her sister, "Hey Nad...there is some guy here to see you...but I have never seen him before." Marina said with confusion in her voice.

Natalie's brows furrowed as she got up from the chair and followed her sisters up the stairs and towards the front door. She could hear Clara talking with some guy, whose voice was deep and gruff. Natalie remained behind one of the walls, intent on listening in, to see if she could gather anything about the visitor.

"I am sorry but, I am pretty sure that my niece has no idea who you are. I think it is best if you leave." Clara offered as calmly as possible.  
"I understand. But, I am a friend of Dean Winchester. Surely, she knows who he is." The man admitted. Natalie couldn't place the voice to anyone she knew. Yes, Dean's voice was low and kind of rough, but this voice was different.

"I know you are listening, might as well come out now." The man suddenly said causing Natalie to jump back in surprise. She looked over at her sister and walked out from behind the wall to see a man in a trench coat, and dark features. Clearly this wasn't someone she has ever met before.

"Hello, Natalie. I assume that is who you are." The man said. Natalie nodded her head, trying to sort out who this man was and how he knew Dean. "My name is Castiel. I am a friend of Dean Winchester. And I am an Angel of The Lord."

Natalie stared at Castiel, her mouth slightly agape, and her brows furrowed. "Uhm...I'm sorry...did you just that you are an-an angel?" Castiel gave her a nod. Natalie continued to star at Castiel when finally she let out a laugh.

"No that-that can't be true. I mean an angel?" Natalie continued laughing in disbelief but she could see the confused look on Castiel's face.

"I don't understand how that is funny." Castiel said truly confused by her reaction. Natalie stopped laughing and her smile gradually disappeared. "

How do I know that you are telling the truth?" Natalie asked, her arms folded across her chest.

Castiel slowly walked towards her, causing her to step back in caution. "I am not going to hurt you. I would never do that. Give me your hand."

"What?" Natalie asked, still confused by the fact that this man was an angel. Castiel reached forward and took hold of her left hand. "You recieved this burn a few days ago. It still hasn't healed." Castiel said as he covered his hand over her burned hand. "I will prove it to you that I am an angel." Natalie began to feel her hand slowly begin to heat up and soon her hand felt as if it was on fire but it somehow felt rather relaxing. She gasped in surprise as the pain left from the burn slowly melted away. Castiel then untied the bandage to reveal that the injury was completely gone.

Natalie's eyes widened as she gazed down at her palm. She continuously ran her thumb over her palm thinking the injury was still there somehow, but it was gone. It was completely gone. Her eyes gazed back up at Castiel, who seemed to have a look of someone thinking 'I told you'. She nodded, "Alright...so you are telling the truth. Why are you here?"

"Dean asked me to check on you. Make sure that everything was alright." Castiel said. Natalie nodded as a small smile tugged at her lips, "Yeah that seems like Dean."

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked though there was really no emotion in his voice. It wasn't that he was heartless. It was the fact that he simply didn't know how to display these kinds of emotions. After all he was an angel. "You can tell Dean that I am fine. He doesn't have to worry about anything."

Castiel nodded and resulted to standing in front of Natalie as a silence fell over the both of them. Natalie gazed at Castiel with curiousness. She wanted to know more about this angel but that had to wait for some other time. Right now she began to grow a little uncomfortable with him just standing here, doing nothing. "Is there anything else you need to say? Or are you going to just stand here all day?" Natalie asked, snapping Castiel out of his trance.

"No. No, there isn't anything else. Then I must be on my way." Castiel took a small step back, "It was nice to meet you Natalie. I am sure we will see each other again." Natalie smiled and gave Castiel a salute and watched as he suddenly vanished. "Well that is a way to make an exit." Marina and Clara walked over to Natalie and began to evaluate her hand. Marina was absolutely amazed that there was now flaw on Natalie's hand. Not even a small sign that she had a terrible burn. "Never thought I would see anything like that." Marina finally admitted.

"I wonder why Dean never mentioned him before. If you knew an angel surely it would be something worth mentioning." Natalie said, her eyes still glued on the spot Castiel had left. Natalie hummed and turned to look at Clara. "Aunt Clara I was wondering if we could talk about...something." Clara eyed her curiously and nodded. "How much do you know about Amdusias and our family's involvement with him?" Natalie could see Clara's face change. Clara sighed and motioned for the girls to follow her. Natalie began to follow but realized that Marina wasn't following them. "Aren't you coming?" Natalie asked. Marina shook her head and began to make her way to the kitchen, "No, I can't deal with this stuff right now. I'll just start making lunch for us."

Natalie smiled and nodded towards her sister before making her way downstairs. Clara had only managed to scavenged a couple of books on Amdusias. "That is quite a collection you have there Aunt Clara." Natalie said sarcastically. Clara scoffed and smiled.

"This is literally all I have on Amdusias. Your father and Grandfather wanted to handle that matter on their own. They never wanted me to get involved with that part of our family." Clara said as she began to go through her father's personal journal. "In here it says that Amdusias was summoned around 1855 and began to wreck havoc in the town. Our family got involved by trying to stop him, but when they failed he started picking them off one by one. That's house our family became hunters." Natalie nodded, "I already know this part. It was in Dad's journal as well.

Clara began to skip a few pages ahead, "Your grandfather died before he could stop Amdusias. That was when your father got involved in the matter." Natalie took the book from Clara and began to read through the pages. "In Dad's journal he said that he was able to effectively stop Amdusias." Clara shrugged, "Right. So why are you so curious about all of this?"

"I did a little bit of research from what Bobby had. And it said that when Amdusias is summoned he brings with him 29 legions of demons. Now...according to grandpa, the family was able to pick off the demon soldiers one by one. But, he didn't write down if the family defeated them all. So therefore, I came up with the theory that maybe one or more of the demons were able to escape and are now taking their revenge out on us. The only living survivors of our family." Clara pondered for a moment and tapped her fingers on the table.

"It is possible. So you think that they have something to do with your father's dead?" Clara asked.

"With Dad and Mom's death. Andrew's death was something different." Natalie clarified. She could see her aunt begin to toy with the possibility of it all. It angered Clara that her brother's death and her sister in law's death could be the result of something her family was supposed to stop years ago. "I can look into it more. I still have a few connections in the job. Pretty sure I could get some help with this." Clara said taking the books and putting them back on the shelf.

Clara turned around and folded her arms across her chest, "Let's say some of his demons are the cause of this...what are you going to do then?" Natalie pursed her lips and shrugged, "We will have to hunt them down and take care of them. I won't let them hurt you or Mari. You guys are all I have left. We need to finish off what our family couldn't do." Clara smirked and lightly scoffed, "Now you my dear sound like a true Collins." Natalie smiled and nodded her head.

"But, I don't want you going at this alone Natalie. You are going to need some help." Clara offered, making sure that there was no room for Natalie to argue about it with her. Natalie thought for a moment, "Don't worry. I am pretty sure Sam and Dean would help me do this."

**This chapter was short I know, this was pretty much kind of a filler but not really. So Natalie finally met Castiel! And of course the matter of Amdusias and her family comes back into play, that shall be resolved down the road. The next chapter Natalie gets back in the game with her boys! Don't forget to review! Xx**


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Here is the next chapter! So my internet is going to get upgraded and I won't have internet for a couple of days or maybe even longer. So I am not sure when the next chapter will be up._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

One week went by and then another week. The time had now slowed down incredibly since the visit from Castiel and Natalie was running out of things to try and occupy her time. Being in the garden or reading in the study, just wasn't helping pass the time as quickly as it did before. She found herself begin to relapse into the isolation she had been in for years. The type of isolation that never allowed you to move on with your life. It never allowed you to accept the events that triggered it actually happened. Natalie could feel the comfort this isolation brought her begin to come back. She wanted that sense of peace and security that it provided her. Holding back everything and not letting anyone in proved to be a successful tactic for herself. But, she found her mind begin to play tug of war. One side wanted to stay out of the darkness and move on, while the other side was seducing her back into that world of internal pain and grief. She simply didn't know what to do with herself.

Marina wasn't much of help for anything, but Natalie couldn't blame her. Marina was dealing with it in her way, the only way she knew how. After all, Natalie wasn't the only one who suffers from these losses. Though, Marina always painted herself as being strong, she was more emotional compared to Natalie. For instance, how she handled telling Natalie about their brother's death was the perfect example of Marina's emotions getting in the way. But, Natalie felt that she owed Marina everything. Natalie, even though it wasn't the truth, was blaming herself for everything that happened. Especially what happened to their mother, Natalie felt the incredible burden of not being able to save her. She had trained to stop something like this from happening and she failed, miserably.

Clara tried being a help to both of them. Marina took every opportunity she had to pour out how she felt to Clara. Natalie on the other hand was still a different story. Even after Clara confronted her that night, Natalie remained closed off. There were moments when she would begin to let details slip and actually try to talk with Clara. But, she would stop herself as if it was something forbidden for her to do. It frustrated Clara to think that Natalie feels she has to carry the brunt of all of this. She wasn't alone. That's something she wants to convey to Natalie but since Natalie is so damn stubborn it was nearly impossible.

In the end, Natalie knew that being coped up in her aunt's house was not helping in the matter. It wasn't that she hated being here, she just hates staying in one place. When her father died, Natalie was out nearly every night. She traveled to see Bobby and then stayed with a few of her friends. She never stayed in one place because it never helped her heal. Being with people whom she could actually talk to helped her tremendously. Natalie didn't talk about it with her aunt because she was family. She didn't want to pile her grief and anger on Marina or Clara. The two of them already were dealing with their own emotions, why would Natalie add to the pile? The only thing she knew was that getting out of here would help her but she didn't want to leave her family. It just didn't seem right to her.

* * *

Natalie was sitting in the kitchen, playing with the food that Marina had prepared for her. It had been weeks since she last saw Dean and Sam, or maybe even longer than that. Time had completely slipped from Natalie's mind during her stay here. She no longer kept track of it because what was the point, she wasn't doing anything that made time seem important.

Marina finished cleaning the dishes when she turned around to find Natalie hadn't even taken a bite from her food, "Nad, don't play with your food." Natalie pushed the plate away and sighed, "I am not even hungry."

Marina placed her hand on her hip, "Nad, you have hardly eaten in the past few days. You can't keep doing this to yourself." Marina pushed the plate back towards Natalie, which caused her to cringe at the food. "Eat." Marina commanded before walking out of the kitchen.

Natalie mumbled under her breath and leaned forward only to play with her food once again. There was a frantic knock at the door and Natalie went to get up to answer but Clara was already there.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" Clara asked quite surprised to see the young man standing before her. Natalie immediately turned in her seat towards the door to see Dean rush in. The two of them stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time.

"Dean?" Natalie managed to ask. Dean smiled faintly and nodded his head, "Hey Nad." Natalie immediately walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Dean held her in a tight hug, happy just to see her again.

Natalie pulled away and smiled, "What are you doing here Dean?" His face turned grim and it honestly frightened her a little. Something has happened...something bad has definitely happened. "Dean, what's wrong?"

Dean took a breath and cleared his throat, "Nad...I-I need your help with something." Natalie nodded her head and folded her arms across her chest. "What do you need my help with?" She asked the anxiety was very clear in her voice.

"It's-it's Sammy. I need your help with Sammy." Dean admitted. Natalie's brows furrowed and she shook her head in confusion, "I don't understand...what happened to Sam?"

"There is a lot that you don't know...a lot that led up to this." Dean said, he casted a look over at Clara and Marina who were listening in at their conversation though he really didn't care. "A year ago, Sam was killed and...I sold my soul to bring him back. The demon gave me one year before I had to hitch a ride downstairs." Natalie's eyes widened at the statement. "When I was gone Sam got together with Ruby and when I came back a few months ago, there was something different about him. We were on a hunt just yesterday and I saw Sam..." Dean stopped and Natalie could see shock in his eyes as he began to think about what happened. Natalie placed a hand on Dean's shoulder bringing him back to reality.

"Dean, what did you see? What did Sam do?" Natalie asked. Dean nodded his head and pursed his lips, "I saw him...drinking blood...from a demon." Natalie's eyes widened in shock and horror. _Sam is drinking demon blood? _She took a moment to process the information which Dean understood right away. "Yeah, I know right. Drinking damn demon blood."

Natalie bit down on her lip and sighed, "Alright uhm...sorry if I sound like a jerk...but why are you telling me this?"

"We have Sam locked up in Bobby's panic room and we are trying to get him to understand that this is for his own good. But, he is not listening. He is only making it harder for himself. I thought maybe you could try and talk some sense into him." Dean admitted.

"Why-why would Sam listen to me?" Natalie asked, clearly confused. Dean shifted his feet and his shoulders fell in what looked like defeat. "Because if he won't listen to Bobby or me, maybe you have a better shot at it. You and him are obviously close, he might just listen to you. Please Nad. I don't know what else to do." Dean said the desperation in his voice hurt Natalie. She had never seen Dean look so vulnerable before. She was so used to seeing him with the tough guy exterior, but nothing like this.

Natalie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Should she go with Dean or stay here? She told Dean that she didn't want to leave her family but that was weeks ago. But, she still felt that feeling of owing them and to stay here with them. But, how could she tell Dean no? Deny him the only help he feels is his last chance to help Sam.

"Go with him." Marina said, surprising Natalie to the fullest. "Natalie I know how you are. You hate just staying in one place. Go with Dean and help Sam. I know it's what you want to do." Natalie went to argue with Marina when she held up a hand to stop her, "Go. They've become like family to you...and I know that you always want to protect your family. Go with him. Help Sam." Natalie felt relief begin to fill every core of her being. She was considering not going so her sister wouldn't think she was abandoning her. But, here Marina was telling Natalie to go and help two people whom have become like family to her.

Natalie walked over and hugged her sister tightly which Marina returned, "Thank you Mari." Natalie whispered. She stepped back and looked at her aunt who gave her an encouraging smile. Natalie grabbed her jacket and turned to Dean, "Let's go and help Sam."

* * *

The Impala came to screeching halt outside of Bobby's house. As Natalie got out of the car she was struck by the familiarity of all of this. Weeks she had stayed away from Bobby' house and now here she was. It felt like she was returning to the only other home she ever knew. Natalie and Dean rushed in through the door and walked downstairs into Bobby's basement. Bobby, who had been leaning against the wall, saw Natalie and enveloped her in a warm hug.

Natalie smiled and wrapped her arms around Bobby, "It's been a long time kiddo." Bobby said, his hold on her tightening slightly as if he was afraid she would leave again. "It is really nice to see you Bobby." Natalie murmured against his shoulder. Bobby pulled away and gave her a warm smile. Natalie smiled back before her attention was pulled towards the solid metal door that led to the panic room.

"So that is where Sam is?" She asked, her eyes still fixed on the door as she began to walk towards it.

"Yep. It was the only secure place we could put him to try and get him to stop his little habit." Bobby said as he leaned up against the door. Natalie nodded and turned towards Dean. "Look, I'll try my best but I can't make any guarantees that anything I say, Sam will take into consideration." Dean nodded his head and his gaze casted downward. "Just try your best."

Natalie nodded towards him and sighed, "Alright, open the door." Dean and Bobby looked at each other, hesitation ever so present in their eyes. Dean then opened the door enough for Natalie to slip in, "Knock on the door when you are ready to get out." Dean said.

Natalie nodded and quickly slipped in through the door. The sound of that heavy chunk of metal closing made her feel as if she was in a prison cell. She took a quick glance around the room before her eyes settled on Sam, who was sitting on a small cot with his back turned towards her. "I am in no mood to hear what you have to say Dean." Sam said, causing Natalie to gaze at him sadly.

"Well than maybe you'll listen to what I have to say." Natalie said. She could see Sam tense immediately and he slowly turned to face her. Natalie had to admit, it was nice to see Sam again. But she never thought it would be like this. There was a look of despair and realization written on Sam's face, "Dean brought you here didn't he?" Natalie nodded in response. "So I am guessing you know everything then."

Natalie sighed and slowly walked over to Sam, "Well, he only told me what was necessary for me to know." Sam's eyes were filled with dread and what looked like a little bit of humiliation. "I never wanted you to know Nad."

"Well, I was bound to find out soon or later. I mean something like drinking _demon blood_ would be something that could get out of hand which caused you to get caught." Natalie offered, seeing Sam wincing at her words. Natalie closed her eyes and sighed, "Look, I am not here to judge you Sam because I have no right to. I just want to know...why?"

Sam shook his head and shrugged, "I just...wasn't in the right place. I mean Dean was gone and I didn't know what to do with myself. I was lost Nad. Completely lost. Then, Ruby came along and helped me through it all." Sam said but she could tell that there was more to the story than what he was letting on.

"Was she the one who got you to drink demon blood?" Natalie asked. Sam remained quiet, debating whether telling Natalie was a good option at this point. Though what was the use of hiding anything now. Sam nodded his head causing Natalie to scoff. "I knew there was something I didn't like about that chick."

"You don't understand Nad. Drinking that blood...it made me feel stronger. I was able to do things I never thought I could. I mean I could send a demon to hell without doing an exorcism or...I could even kill them. It gave me strength to realize a greater potential for myself." Sam confessed.

Natalie stared at him with shock and her head began to slowly shake. "You drank it because it gave you power. Sam...this isn't right. Why would you ever think you needed to be like this? Granted, yes I know Dean being gone set you off...but when he came back...why didn't you try to stop? How long did you think you could go on without Dean knowing?" Natalie asked her voice was slowly beginning to raise in volume but she was trying her best to keep it down.

"There was nothing wrong. I drank the blood and that was it. Dean didn't have to know about any of it." Sam tried to defend his reasoning.

"Dean is your damn brother Sam! Of course he has every right to know what you are doing to yourself!" Natalie stopped herself from going and further and began to pace around the room in an attempt to calm herself. Her hand rested against her hip, "Sam...this has to stop. This isn't healthy at all. Please, do it for yourself." Natalie agonized to Sam. She told Dean that she would try her best and that was exactly what she was going to do.

Sam gazed down sadly and let out a breath, there was hesitation and the feeling that he didn't want to stop. A part of him did but than the other part that had been continuously fed the past few months was taking over. Natalie could feel a sense of defeat begin to cloud her mind. She was on the edge of giving up. There was only so much they could do for Sam the rest of what to him. It was his choice whether he was going to quit or not.

Natalie walked over to the door and raised her hand to knock when she stopped. She decided she would give it one last go before walking back out. She walked over to Sam and stood in front of him. His eyes looked up to hers, "Sam, if you aren't going to do this for yourself than...than do it for Dean. Do it for your brother who cares so much about you. Do it for Bobby the only other man whom you consider a father...and do it for me. You are such a good friend-no you are my best friend, and...I _don't _want to lose you to this. So please...try." Natalie begged, her eyes were glazed over and her voice had trembled.

She leaned down and pressed her lips on the top of Sam's head before quickly walking over to the door and knocking. Her eyes gazed over at Sam who didn't even make a chance to look at her. The door opened and Natalie walked out. Bobby closed the door and Dean looked at Natalie with expecting eyes. "How did it go?" He asked, hoping to hear something good. Natalie never expected herself to become so emotional during all of that. She huffed and bit down on her lip, "I don't know. Maybe I was able to get inside that head of his. We have to wait and see." Dean nodded his head sadly and pulled Natalie into his arms. She buried her face against his chest and closed her eyes, hoping that Sam took very single one of her words in and use it for good.

**Natalie is back with her boys! Again don't know when the next chapter will be up. So until then! Don't forget to review Xx**


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Finally got the internet back! That actually didn't take as long as I expected! Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

The day dragged on painfully for the three of them. Natalie had spent most of the time sitting on the steps of the basement stairs. It took Bobby a couple of times to get her to come back upstairs. Most of time was spent in silence, aside from Sam calling for them to let him out. It was hard for Natalie to listen to Sam calling for them like. In the time that she had known Sam and Dean, she had never seen them so vulnerable before. Not that there was anything wrong with that, she just never expected to see them in this position. Natalie had been observing Dean's behavior during all of this and she could see him acting the same way she would. Dean would show concern about Sam but then he would immediately shut down. It was something that Natalie could relate to so easily. Both Dean and Natalie didn't like to dwell to much on matters like this and they don't like to think about it when it isn't necessary.

Dean and Natalie were sitting at the table in the kitchen, Bobby had gone out in the garage to do a few things. Sam continued his pleads for them to let him out. Natalie dragged a hand down her face and sighed, "Don't know how much I can take it." Dean nodded, his gaze was fixed on his fingers tapping on the table.

"I didn't mean to drag you into this. I just didn't know what else to do." Dean admitted, he leaned his elbows on the table and placed his hands under his chin. Natalie shook her head, "No don't be sorry. Honestly, I am glad that you told me. I mean staying at my Aunt's house was just suffocating me." Dean's eyes went soft as he gazed at her. "How are you doing Nad?"

She knew that question was going to come up soon or later. There was no way Dean was not going to ask how she was. Natalie shrugged and rubbed her arm, "To be honest, I really don't know. I mean the whole time I spent with my Aunt there was really no...healing for me. I just got through each day with really no progress. Maybe it's because I am in denial. Still can't believe it happened..." Natalie trailed off and began to wring her hands together. Dean reached over and placed his hand on top of hers, a small smile graced her lips, "But, I still have my sister, my aunt...and of course I got my three boys. I am going to be fine."

Dean and Natalie sat in silence when they realized it was too quiet. Sam had stopped but they didn't know when. They gave each other worried glances but then Bobby came walking in. He to noticed how quiet it was and gazed at the two of them "Maybe he has finally calmed down." Bobby walked through the kitchen and then into the living room. Natalie and Dean got up from their seats and followed him.

Bobby took out three glasses and began to pour out a drink for the three of them. It was then Sam began to scream out, asking for someone to stop. Natalie bit the inside of her cheek and quickly took the glass and drank the liquid. Bobby and Dean looked at her with a surprised look as she poured herself another one. She looked up to see them staring at her, "What?" The two of them looked away and began to drink from their glasses.

"How long is this going to go on?" Dean asked as he took another drink from his glass.

"I don't know let me look it up in my demon-detox manual. Oh wait. No one ever wrote one. No telling how long it will take or hell even if Sam is gonna make it." Bobby offered.

"Bobby..." Natalie warned. She didn't want to think of the possibility that Sam won't make it through this. The thought of losing him was unbearable. She already lost so many people she cared about, she wasn't about to lose another one.

Bobby casted her a sympathetic look and nodded his head. The phone began to ring and Bobby went to answer it. "Hello...suck dirt and die, Rufus. If you call again, I'll kill you." Natalie casted Bobby a confused glance as the phone began to ring once again. Bobby sighed and picked up the phone, "I am busy, you son of a bitch. This better be important."

Dean and Natalie waited anxiously for Bobby to get off the phone, so that he could explain what Rufus said. Natalie began to feel her phone vibrating in her pocket. She internally groaned as she pulled it out to find that Marina was calling her. Natalie glanced at Dean before walking out onto the front porch.

"Mari, what's wrong?" Natalie asked.

_"Nothing is wrong...except now Aunt Clara is being all protective because of what's going on in the news." _Marina said plainly. Natalie's brows furrowed, "What do you mean? What's going on in the news?"

"You haven't heard any of the stories?" Marina asked curiously. Natalie rolled her eyes, "If I did know, why would I ask that?"

Before Marina could answer Dean called for Natalie. She walked back in the house to find Bobby and Dean watching TV. Her eyes found the screen and she was shocked to find the headlines. "Mari...I'll call you back." Natalie hung up and put the phone back in her pocket.

"The news...the news ain't good." Bobby said though Natalie tuned him out.

"This is what Rufus called about ? 'Key West sees ten species go extinct'." Dean asked clearly confused and shocked by all of this.

"Yep. But, there is a lot more." Bobby said as he turned off the TV and walked over to his desk. "In Alaska a Fifteen-men fishing crew were stricken with blindness, the cause...unknown. A teacher in New York goes postal and kill exactly sixty-six kids. All of this happened in one day. They are all seals. And they are breaking fast." Natalie and Dean took a moment to take in all of the information that Bobby had presented to them.

Dean licked his lips and sighed, "How many are left then?" Bobby shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows? It can't be many though. Why aren't your angel friends doing anything about it?"

Dean gave Bobby a look, "You tell me." Bobby shook his head, "I'm just wondering." Dean shuffled his feet and fold his arms across his chest, "About what?"

"The apocalypse being nigh and all...is now really the right time to be having this little domestic drama of ours?" Bobby asked hoping to come to some kind of small understanding.

"What do you mean Bobby?" Dean asked. Bobby sighed and his face turned gloomy. Natalie recognized that face, she knew Bobby was thinking something that he didn't like, neither would Dean. "Well, I don't like it anymore than you do, but Sam can kill demons. He has a shot at stopping Armageddon."

Dean and Natalie stared at Bobby, both of them shocked that he would even suggest something like that. "You want to use Sam...let him continue down this path so all of this could end? You really wanna do that Bobby?" Natalie asked, clearly upset that Bobby would even think about this.

"Practically use Sam as a nuclear warhead...is that your plan Bobby?" Dean asked, the surprise and anger very relevant in his voice.

"Look, I know you two hate me for suggesting it, hell I hate myself for even thinking it. I love Sam like my own son. All I'm saying is maybe he's here right now instead of on the battlefield because we love him too much." Bobby offered. Dean remained quiet, not even daring to glance at Bobby. He sighed and turned around, walking out of the house.

* * *

Natalie sat down in a spare chair near Bobby's desk and began to rub her temples. Bobby sat down in his chair and the two of them sat in silence. The two of them not really knowing what to say about the whole matter. Natalie knew Bobby meant well in all of this, but suggesting that they sacrifice Sam was just unthinkable.

_"Dean! Bobby! Nad! Help! Guys! Hey! Hey! Guys! Help!" _Bobby and Natalie could hear Sam begin to scream. Natalie bit down on her lip and tried to block out Sam's calls for help. Bobby tried his best to not listen, no matter how hard it was on him. Dean came back and walked into the living room. "Well, I agreed with Cas...to stop this whole fiasco." Dean said throwing his arms up, acting like it wasn't a big deal.

"You willingly agreed to become the angels' bitch?" Bobby asked, confusion laced within his voice. Dean scoffed, "Come on give me credit Bobby. I've never trusted them less. I mean they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan." Natalie smiled at Dean's reference, she didn't find him to be a guy who liked his fair share of Star Trek.

"Then why the hell did you-" "Because what other option do I have Bobby? Either trust the angels or let Sam trust a damn demon." Dean said, feeling some defeat washing over him. Dean looked over at Bobby and Nad, all three of them noticing a change, "Do you guys hear that?" Bobby's eyes widened, "Yeah that sounds a little too much nothing."

The three of them sprinted out of the room and rushed down the basement stairs. They peered through the window of the door to find Sam having a seizure on the floor. "Oh my god! We have to help him!" Natalie called out and tried to open the door when Dean stopped her, "What if he is faking it?"

Natalie gave him a shocked look, "You really think he would?" Bobby asked keeping his eyes focused on Sam. Suddenly, Sam was slammed up against the wall and the three of them jumped back in shock. "That is definitely not faking it!" Natalie exclaimed as Dean quickly opened the door. Dean and Bobby rush in first and grab a hold of Sam, pinning him down on the cot. Natalie walked up behind them and saw Sam violently shaking.

"Dean we are going to have to tie him down for his own safety. Are you with me? Dean! Come on before he has another fit!" Bobby exclaimed and Dean simply nodded his head, "Yeah, lets just get it over with." Natalie watched in silence as Bobby and Dean began to tie Sam down to the cot. She relented and walked out of the panic room and leaned against the wall next to the open door. After, a few more minutes Bobby and Dean walk out, their faces looked washed out and they were grim in the eyes.

Dean looked over at Natalie, who looked like she had seen a ghost. He placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to look at him. He offered her a sad smile before walked back up the stairs with Bobby. Natalie sighed and soon followed.

"I'm gonna ask one more time. Are you sure you want to do this?" The three were now back in the living room and Bobby was now questioning Dean the validity of his decision.

"Bobby you saw what was happening down there. This is killing Sam." Dean appealed to Bobby. Bobby scoffed and shook his head, "No, it isn't. We are." Dean gave Bobby a confused look and huffed in disbelief, "What?"

"I'm sorry but I can't bite my tongue any longer. We are killing him. Keeping him down there. This cold turkey thing isn't working and if Sam doesn't get what he needs...he is not going to last any longer." Bobby made no attempt to sugar coat any of his words. Natalie was even surprised to hear them come out of his mouth.

"Bobby...why would you even say that?" Natalie asked. Bobby gave her a hardened look and sighed, "Look you two...it's the truth. We are killing Sam by doing this to him."

Dean shook his head vigorously, "No, I am not going to give Sam demon blood."

"And if he dies?" Bobby suddenly asked. "Then you know what...at least he will die human!" Dean remarked causing Bobby to go quiet. Natalie sighed and plopped down on the sofa, burying her face in her hands. All of this was just to much for everyone.

* * *

Natalie had gone upstairs to take a shower to try and rid of the days events. All of the emotions she had been bottling up inside for the past few weeks were starting to grip a tight hold of her. She thought that a shower would help with relieving that hold. She quickly changed her clothes and walked back downstairs. Though she couldn't find Bobby anywhere in the house which wasn't an odd thing. _He is probably out in the salvage yard or garage. _Natalie made her way outside and began to look for Bobby.

She continued walking amongst the old, rusted and damaged cars when she could hear two voices coming from the distance. She began to following them and soon could hear the sound of a car starting up. Suddenly a car came flying towards her and she jumped out of the way. Looking into the drivers seat, for a brief second, she saw Sam driving the car. "Sam!" She called out of course he wouldn't hear her.

Natalie turned back and ran towards where the car had come from. It didn't take long before she saw Bobby lying on the ground with his shot gun next to him. She broke out into a ran and fell to her knees next to Bobby. Her hands cradled his head, "Bobby! Hey are you alright? Can you hear me?" Natalie spoke, gently tapping the sides of his face. Bobby groaned as he began to come back to consciousness.

His eyes opened to find Natalie peering down at him and he grunted, "That damn boy." Natalie wrapped her arms around one of his, "Come on lets get you back in the house." Natalie hoisted Bobby to his feet and helped steady him. "That boy is gonna get what's coming." Bobby mumbled. Natalie huffed and began to guide Bobby back to the house, "Yeah, well let's just worry about you for a second."

**So we are close to the end of this story! Only a few more chapters! There will be a sequel so keep an eye out for that! Until then don't forget to review!**


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Here is the next the chapter! Hope you guys like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

Bobby and Dean opened the door to the panic room, and saw the ties that held Sam down were loosened. The two of them walked into the room with Natalie right behind them. They began to look around the room for any hint of how Sam would have gotten free. Dean finally raised his arms, "How the hell did he get out?"

"I don't know. Maybe he had help, a room full of busted devil traps." Bobby offered as he glanced around the room once again.

"Demons? Ruby." Dean concluded though he didn't want to think that Ruby was able to get Sam out of here. He didn't trust her from the very start, and he tried to warn Sam but of course he didn't listen to Dean. "That'd be my guess." Bobby finally admitted. Natalie sighed heavily and fixed her eyes on the untied bonds on the cot.

"How could she have even touched the door?" Dean questioned. Bobby didn't know the answer either. "Do you think she has enough mojo?"

"I don't think so...I don't know anymore." Dean tiredly declared. He honestly had no idea what to do now. Dean had tried what he could to make sure that Sam was safe and alright. Now his brother was starting to trust a demon more than him.

"What difference does it make? How he was able to escape is not as important as where he went." Bobby admitted, Natalie nodded her head and glanced over at Dean. "Well I'm gonna tell you one thing. At this point I hope he is with Ruby."

Bobby and Natalie gave Dean confused looks, "Why?" Bobby timidly asked. "Because killing her is the next big item on my to-do list." Dean remarked darkly and Natalie couldn't agree with him more. It only took one meeting with Ruby for Natalie to come to the conclusion that she wanted her gone. Out of the picture.

"I thought you were on call for angel duty." Bobby said causing Dean to shrug his shoulders, "I am on call; in my car and on my way to murder that bitch." Dean went to leave the room when Bobby suddenly called out, "One thing." Dean stopped and turned back around towards Bobby, "What?"

"Sam don't want to be found, which means its gonna be damn near impossible to find him." Bobby concluded. Dean smirked slightly and nodded, "Yeah, we'll see about that." Dean then turned back around and walked out of the basement. Natalie followed him up the stairs, "Dean, let me go with you." Dean stopped and turned to look at her, "No Nad, I need you to stay here...it might be best if you do. I mean he knocked Bobby out...who knows he might..."

Natalie shook her head, "Sam would never do anything to hurt me." Dean gave her a doubtful look, "You never know. Sam is so different now Nad...I don't know what he is capable of."

"You brought me here to help Sam...let me help with this Dean." Natalie nearly begged. She didn't like the idea of Dean going by himself to go and look for Sam. Though she knew that he was capable of taking care of himself, she wanted to make sure he had someone there with him.

"If you want to help...than just stay here Nad. I need you to stay here." Dean agonized. Natalie thought about arguing with Dean but she decided against it. He was already going through so much crap. Natalie sighed, "Fine, I'll stay here." Dean placed his hand on Natalie's cheek and pressed his lips on her forehead, "Help Sam, Dean." Natalie all but whispered. Dean slowly nodded his head before turning and heading out the door.

* * *

The hours went by and Natalie became more and more agitated, which clearly was beginning to get to Bobby. "I mean it's been hours Bobby...we should have heard something by now shouldn't we?" Natalie asked, biting down on her thumb. Bobby sighed, "Nad you just need to relax alright. Everything is going to be alright."

Natalie gazed at Bobby for a short time and continued her pacing, "How do you know that for sure? I mean Sam has nearly lost it and Dean is not really in the right head space because he is so worried about Sam. I knew I should have gone with him."

"I am glad you didn't go with him. You don't need to get involved anymore." Bobby stressed. Natalie stopped and looked at Bobby raising her arms, "I am already involved Bobby...everything that happens, I am involved. The moment I met Sam and Dean was when I got sucked into all of this." Bobby sulked back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. Natalie continued her pacing and chewing on her thumb.

The front door was slammed open causing Natalie to jump. Dean stumbled through the kitchen and into the living room. Natalie's eyes widened as she gazed at Dean. His nose was bleeding and he looked completely washed out. Natalie walked over to him, taking a hold of his arm, "Dean what the hell happened to you?" She asked feeling great concern for seeing him like this.

Dean looked at her with a grim expression, "Sam..." That was all Dean had to say and Natalie could feel her heart drop instantly. She shook her head slightly, "Go sit down." Dean made his way over to the couch and plopped down. Natalie walked over to the sink and put a rag under the running faucet. She wringed out the cloth before walking back into the living room.

Natalie began to gently wipe under his nose. The blood was dry and it took several times for Natalie to fully clear the blood. Dean's gaze remained down, he didn't dare casting a glance at Natalie. Natalie continued wiping, "Did he hurt you anywhere else?" She asked not really wanting to know the answer to it. Dean remained still and silent, Natalie didn't need to now everything that happened. Dean shook his head, though Natalie didn't believe him she decided to leave it alone.

Bobby approached the two and sighed, "All of this is just getting out of hand." Natalie finished wiping the blood and stepped back. Dean wringed his hands together. "We don't have to worry about it...Sam's gone." Natalie and Bobby stared at Dean, their minds buzzing as to how this could happen. Natalie felt like nothing was going right for anyone. _Everything is falling apart._

**This chapter is short but only one more until the end of this story! The next chapter should be up soon since I am halfway done with it! Until then don't forget to review! Xx**


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Here we are the last chapter for this book! The sequel shall be up soon! Thank you all who have stuck with me through this story. And I hope you enjoy the sequel. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

Morning made it's presence known in Bobby's house, though the occupants were less than enthusiastic about greeting a new day. Yesterday had done a number on all of them. Dean was refusing to tell Natalie everything that happened with Sam, that in turn, just made her beyond frustrated. Bobby tried to be the peacekeeper against the tension that was building but it was no use. Natalie locked herself away upstairs while Dean simmered in his own mind. All he could think about was how could he fail to get Sam to understand where he was coming from? Sam was a smart guy, though Dean was questioning the validity of that, he should at least take into consideration what Dean had to say. But no, he completely shut Dean out and tagged along with Ruby.

The three of them had gathered in the living room though not much was said between them. They didn't have anything they could say to each other. Dean sauntered over to the window and gazed out. Bobby had began to try and talk to Dean, but it took him a little while to realize he wasn't listening.

"Dean? Dean! Did you listen to a word I said?" Bobby asked, annoyed at the thought that he was just rambling on with Dean not listening. "Yeah, I heard you. I'm not going to call him." Bobby huffed and rolled his eyes, "Don't make me get my gun boy."

Dean turned to look at Bobby, "We are near the kickoff to Armageddon, don't you think we got bigger fish at the moment?" Bobby moved closer to Dean, "Listen I know you are pissed. And I am not making apologies for what he did, but he is your-"

"Blood? He is my blood, is that what you were going to say Bobby?" Dean asked, clearly not in the mood to listen to this. "He is your brother Dean and he is drowning. You need to help him."

Dean raised his arms in defeat, "I tried Bobby. Look what happened." Bobby gave Dean a sympathetic look, "Then try again." Dean shook his head, "No I can't...it's too late."

Natalie gazed over at the two of them, "It's not too late Dean. When it comes to family it's never to late to help them." Dean gave Natalie a pained look. She got up and walked over to him, "Listen I know it may seem like it, but Sam is so lost right now Dean. He may not seem like he wants the help...but he needs it. He needs you to be there for him."

"Nad is right Dean. There is no such thing as being to late." Bobby offered. Dean closed his eyes and tried to tune them out. "No dammit! It's too late alright! I have to face the facts. Sam never wanted apart of this family. He hated this life. Ran away to Stanford the first chance he got. Now it's like déjà vu all over again." Dean sighs and sits down in a chair, burying his face in his hands. "I am sick and tired of chasing him. Screw him, he can do what he wants."

Bobby turns and leaned his hands down on the table. Natalie stood in silence trying to make sense of all that was happening. Bobby suddenly swept his hands across his desk, sending books and papers to the ground. Natalie jumped back and watched Bobby charge after Dean, who had stood from his seat.

"You stupid, stupid son of a bitch! Well, boo hoo, I am so sorry your feelings are hurt, princess! Do you think that families are supposed to make you feel good?! Make you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family!" Bobby was seething at the moment. Natalie would be lying if she said that she was a little intimidated by Bobby. She never, for as long as she had known him, seen Bobby like this before. The amount of anger that was pouring out of him wasn't something Natalie thought she would ever see.

Dean took a moment to recover from Bobby's moment, "I told him, "You walk out that door, don't come back" and he walked out anyway! That was his choice!" Bobby glared at Dean with disbelief, "You sound like a whiny brat. No actually you sound like your father. Well let me tell you something, your father was a coward."

Dean huffed and shook his head, "My dad was a lot of things, Bobby, but a coward?" Bobby all but scoffed, "He would rather push Sam away than reach out to him. Well, that don't strike me as brave. You are a better man than your daddy ever was. So you do all of us a favor. Don't be him." The two of them stood in silence, Dean didn't want to look Bobby in the eyes. He knew that Bobby was right but he didn't want to admit it.

Dean turned around and gazed back out the window. His mind began to run off to his own thoughts about what happened with Sam and Bobby's words. _Was he really becoming like his father? _Dean didn't want to think of his dad as a coward. He was the man who taught Dean everything he needed to know about the business. Dean practically looked up to him. To think that he was anything beneath that pedestal Dean put him on was unimaginable.

Dean than turned back around but was caught off guard by what was before him. He was no longer in Bobby's living room, now he was in a lavish room. It was a really fancy room with white walls with gold trimming. "Bobby? Nad?" Dean called out. Castiel than appeared before him causing Dean to jump slightly, "Hello, Dean."

* * *

"Bobby where the hell could he have gone? I mean he just sort of..._poof!" _Natalie was now nearly in a panic pacing back and forth in the living room. Bobby had taken a seat in his chair trying to make sense of what just happened. "I really don't know Nad..." Bobby said shrugging his shoulders in defeat. Natalie huffed and leaned her hands on the table. "Just give me a best guess as to where he could be." Natalie agonized.

Bobby casted her a look before relenting, "Maybe...I don't know maybe it has to do with the angels. He did agree to be their...little helper." Bobby said before taking out a glass and pouring himself a drink. Natalie nodded, "Alright, that's a good enough explanation for me."

Natalie plopped herself down on the couch and ran her hands down her face. Her arms rest at her side and she leaned her head back. Too much was going on and it was causing her head to hurt. Bobby twirled his glass before finally asking, "So...I never got to ask you when you came back. How is everything with the family?" Natalie closed her eyes and pursed her lips together. She knew that the time would come when Bobby would ask the question. She had been preparing herself for it since she got to her Aunt's home the night of her mom's death and the fire.

She raised her head and twirled her finger on the cushion of the couch. "I guess they are fine. Mari took it harder than I did...but she had Aunt Clara to help her through it." Bobby nodded and took another drink from his glass. "And what about you?" Natalie gazed up at Bobby, her brows raised slightly, "oh...I am not going to lie. I wasn't alright...I still am not alright."

Natalie got up from the couch and walked over to Bobby's desk, picked up the bottle of whisky and took a drink. Her eyes closed and she struggled to swallow the harsh beverage. "You know..." Natalie wiped her mouth, "...I am still not used to the taste of whisky." She said, putting the bottle back down on the table. Bobby smirked and poured himself another glass, "How are you feeling now?"

She shrugged and stretched out her arms, "I don't know. I guess coming here, I just buried all of my emotions. I don't really feel anything right now...except worried about Dean and Sam." Bobby nodded in agreement. Natalie let out a breath and sat down in a chair. The two fell into a silence, with an occasional cough or sigh from the both of them. Natalie felt she needed to create some sort of conversation.

"Bobby?" His gaze was soon fixed on her. "Did uhm...did Dad ever talk to you about...quitting the job? I know it was mentioned to me but was there ever a time when he just...wanted to give it all up." Bobby eyed her curiously, thinking that she was joking about her question. But, seeing the look in her eyes he knew that she was serious.

"Yeah, he talked about it a lot. He wanted to get out of it but it has been his life since he was a baby." Natalie nodded sadly and pulled her knees up onto the chair and against her chest. "Though after you were born, your dad wanted nothing to do with the job. He wanted the chance to be a father and raise you, Marina and Drew. But, once you are in this...you can't get out. And he had to accept that. The best he could do was keep his job a secret from you kids, make sure that you three didn't get involved."

Natalie ran a hand through her hair and sighed sadly. "Well, look at me now. I am in the business...I bet he would be very disappointed in me." Bobby eyed her with disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Natalie, you are protecting your family. That is what your father was all about. Making sure you all were safe and guarded. If he were here now...I guarantee you that he would damn proud of you. Don't you ever think otherwise." Natalie smiled at Bobby's words and rested her chin on her knees. Would her Dad really be proud of her? It was a question that will never be answered.

The phone began to ring and Natalie casted Bobby a look before he got up and answered it. "Hello..." Natalie turned in her chair and stared at Bobby. She could see a sense of shock wash over his face. "Thanks for the info...yeah she is fine...I will tell her...alright, bye." Bobby hung up the phone earning a confused look from Natalie. "That was your Aunt Clara, first off she wants you to call as soon as you can, and second there was a column of light seen from a church up in Maryland."

Natalie's brows furrowed in confusion, "Okay? Do you think that has something to do with Sam and Dean?" There was a bit of hope in Natalie's voice towards the end of that sentence. At least it was a hint as to where Sam and Dean were, yet were they alright? "But where are Sam and Dean?" Natalie finally asked.

Bobby shrugged and soon the phone began to ring. He picked it up to find that it was Dean. "Dean?" Natalie's ears perked at Bobby saying Dean's name. "Glad to hear you are alright...what about Sam?" Natalie gazed anxiously at Bobby, waiting impatiently to hear what Dean had to say. "Alright, we will be there soon." Bobby said before hanging up the phone. "What's going on?" Natalie asked as Bobby began to grab everything he needed.

"That was Dean...he and Sam are alright. They need us to meet them at a motel. So go and get what you need." Bobby said, a little preoccupied with getting everything together. Natalie nodded before rushing upstairs and gathering up a few things and shoving them in her bag. She ran out of the room and down the stairs. As she walked into the living room, Bobby was leaning over the table with his back towards her. He looked like his body was trembling and it alarmed Natalie. "Bobby?" He immediately tensed and turned to look at her, "Are you alright?" Bobby shrugged, "Yeah I am fine...let's get going."

**Alright that is the end of this story! The sequel will be up soon! See you guys then!**


	23. Author's Note

**Just wanted to post this to let you all know that the sequel is up! The title is Dreamt of Paradise. The updates for that story are going to be quick because I want to get as much up as I can before school starts back up. **

**Hope to see you guys there!**


End file.
